Caído del cielo
by Fran Uchiha 10
Summary: siempre que se nos aparece una persona,algunas veces no nos cae bien,pero cuando nos ayudan sentimos que esas personas caen del cielo.lo mismo paso con Naruto y este chico nuevo que lo ayuda muchísimo con Sakura.NaruSaku
1. La llegada

Hola,me llamo Franko 10 y es la primer historia que escribo de Naruto,si quieren preguntarme algo,solo háganlo

Disclaimer:los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad ni nada de eso.

terminando esto empezemos

se encontraba regresando a su aldea mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver.

-je,te enfrentaste con alguien superior a ti solo con un kunai y lograste vencer,me da pena que te hayas desmayado,sino ya me estarías diciendo como lograste eso-Naruto llevaba un chico de su edad inconsciente a su aldea,este chico no solo venció a su rival,sino que su rival era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto solo recordaba con que facilidad este chico le dio una paliza a Sasuke y solo con un kunai

Entro a la aldea y se apresuró a llamar a Tsunade

-¡abuela Tsunade!¡abuela Tsunade!-le gritaba Naruto que la veía alejandose

al escuchar los gritos de Naruto se dio vuelta para preguntarle porque gritaba como si tuviera un muerto en sus manos

-¡Naruto! ¿a quien asesinaste?-le pregunto Tsunade

-muy graciosa abuela Tsunade,vayamos a mi apartamento y le cuento

en el apartamento de Naruto el joven misterioso estaba recostado en el suelo,mientras Naruto le contaba la historia de lo que había sucedido

-yo no me lo podía creer,¡solo con un kunai!,lo mejor de todo fue la velocidad que tiene y los poderes,uno parecido a mi rasengan pero mas grande.

-muy bien,por lo que me dices este chico tiene mas poder de lo que creemos,y que se desmayó por utilizar mucho chakra,intenta tirarle agua en la cara,tal vez despierte

Naruto obedeció,le tiró un vaso con agua en la cara y el chico al fin desperto

-¿donde estoy?-se limito a responder,cuando abrió bien los ojos y vio a Tsunade.-¡usted es Lady Tsunade!

-si

-al fin tengo el honor de conocer a una miembro de los tres legendarios sannin

-¿porque tanto respeto a la abuela Tsunade?

-¿abuela?,es la persona mas joven que estoy viendo desde que desperte

-di lo que quieras-dijo Naruto

-por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?¿y de donde vienes?-le pregunto Tsunade

-disculpen mi falta de respeto,me presento,soy Franco y soy huérfano,mis padres murieron por causa de ese monstruo llamado Sasuke-respondió Fran

-y Franco...¿porque Sasuke asesinaría a tus padres?-le pregunto Naruto

-para llegar a mi,el sabe que si soy parte de su ejercito,Konoha dejaría de existir-decia Fran

-bueno,por lo que me contaron,derrotaste a Sasuke Uchiha-le dijo Tsunade

-si,el quería invadir Konoha,pero lo detuve y me desmaye ¿a quien debo agradecerle el haberme traído hasta aquí?

-a Naruto,de no ser por el tu no estarías aquí-le decia la rubia sonriendo

-te agradezco Naruto,creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos

-ni que lo digas,ven conmigo que te presentare al resto de mis amigos y futuros amigos tuyos-decia Naruto muy entusiasmado

durante su largo camino se encontraron con Kakashi,que le felicito por haber derrotado a Sasuke tan fácilmente. también se encontraron con Hinata y Kiba,mas tarde Fran tenia hambre

-creo que deberíamos ir a comer-dijo Naruto

**GRRRRRR**

-perdón,fue mi estomago creo que tengo demasiada hambre

-¡NARUTO!-le gritaban

-pero si es...-dijo Naruto-Sakura

-hola Naruto ¿quien es tu amigo?-le pregunto la pelirosa interesada en la identidad del joven

-buenas noches,soy Franco,pero me puedes decir como me dicen todos ahora,Fran-le decía sonriendo

-¿a que no sabes que hazaña cumplió este chico?-le decia Naruto a Sakura

-aquí viene otra vez-decía Fran

-el,derroto a Sasuke evitando una posible invasión a la aldea-le decía Naruto muy feliz

-el,mato a mis padres hace unas semanas

-lo siento,pero te felicito por lograr derrotar al mejor ninja-decía Sakura

-el mejor ninja despues de mi-decía Naruto

-oigan,que les parece si vamos a comer,yo invito-decía Fran sacando una bolsa con mucho,pero cuando digo mucho es mucho,su bolsa tendría alrededor de diez millones de Ryo

-¡si!-decían los otros dos al unisono

en el restaurante de Ramen

-mmm...deliciosa comida,gracias Fran-decía la pelirosa agradecida

Fran estaba muy ocupado comiendo

-llevo la cuenta exacta y va comiendo cien platos-decía Naruto sorprendido

-es que es muy complicado llenar dos estómagos-decía Fran

-¿dos?-pregunto Sakura

-si,oh no,no debía contarles...

-¿que?-pregunto Naruto

-yo soy una especie de "jinchuriki",tengo una bestia dentro de mi,bastante molesta y debo comer demasiado para saciar su hambre,por eso estoy en forma-le respondió Fran apenado-se que soy una amenaza,si esa bestia se suelta,pero de alguna manera la controlo a mi antojo y puedo utilizar su chakra

-este chico es igual que Naruto,pelo rubio y un poco único que los diferencia es su color de ojos,Naruto los tiene azules y el los tiene verdes-pensaba Sakura

-yo...yo se lo que es ser un jinchuriki porque soy uno,soy el nueve colas,mas conocido como Kyubi.

Fran se levanto su camiseta y les mostró a ambos el sello en su estomago

-Fran te agradezco por la comida pero si quieres pago yo mi plato-decia Sakura

-no,tenga señor-decia mientras pagaba la comida-que tenga buenas noches

-Gracias,siempre seras bienvenido a aqui

mientras se iban de regreso cada uno a sus casas

-Naruto,me he enterado de que tu nuevo amigo venció a Sasuke,asi que le he traido un regalo

-Iruka sensei es bueno verlo-decía Naruto alegre

-me dijeron que tu amigo no era de la aldea asi que le regalare lo mismo que a ti ¿recuerdas?

-Iruka sensei,le entregara su...

-SHH,como no perteneces a alguna aldea quiero darte esto

Fran extendió su mano y recibió la banda de la aldea de Konoha

-muchísimas gracias,al recibir esto,siento que al fin encajo en algún lugar

en esos momentos,Sakura le susurraba a Iruka que Fran también era algo parecido a un Jinchuriki así Iruka comprendió las palabras de Fran

-bueno chicos que tengan buenas noches,debo irme-así se despidió Iruka

-oye Naruto,me he dado cuenta de que Fran no tiene en donde pasar la noche

-es cierto Sakura,que pase esta noche en mi casa ¿quieres quedarte?,no dormiremos y Fran nos podrá contar toda su vida.

-me parece una excelente idea-dijo Sakura-buscare algunas cosas y voy para allá

-ven Fran,Sakura vendrá a mi departamento y podrás contarnos tus magnificas aventuras-decía Naruto

en el departamento

-puedes empezar con tu relato si quieres-le decia Naruto que observaba como Fran se comia una manzana

-delicioso-decia Fran todavía saboreando la manzana

-eres un asesino de manzanas,no dejaste ni el cabito-le decía Sakura riendo junto con Naruto

-bueno,les cuento,hace unas semanas yo era un chico tranquilo,sin saber que tenia esta bestia,no se el motivo por el cual Sasuke se entero de mis poderes,lo que si es que mato a mis padres,antes de morir me contaron sobre la bestia...

-espera,hay algo que no entiendo,si el mato a tus padres ¿no intento raptarte?-le pregunto Sakura

-lo intento,pero no pudo,alguien lo golpeo demasiado-decia Fran sonriendo-bueno,el dinero que yo tengo es el que tenian mis padres,yo lo tome todo,pero antes de irme,les di a ambos una digna sepultura

y Fran continuo contándoles que conoció a mucha gente en su viaje,gente que Naruto y Sakura conocían tambié la seis de la mañana y Fran estaba dormido en el suelo,Naruto abrazando una almohada y Sakura limpiando alrededor de los chicos

-Naruto tendrá que pagarme este trabajo que estoy haciendo ¡este lugar es un chiquero!

-cinco minutos mas mama-decia Fran dormido

-que remedio yo también tengo derecho a dormir-se tiro en el suelo y quedo dormida


	2. El Desafió de Sakura

han pasado dos semanas desde que Fran llego a Konoha,se consiguió un departamento enorme y cuando se instalo llamó a Naruto y a Sakura

-¿y necesitas todo este espacio para vivir tu solo?-le pregunto Sakura

-para eso los llame,resulta que pronto vendrán a vivir dos personas mas

-¿de verdad?¿quien?¿alguna amiga tuya?-le preguntaba Naruto

-si,y un amigo mio tambien

-mirenlo a Fran,no ha pasado un mes y ya trae a casa una chica para que viva con el-decia Sakura

-creo que no captan el mensaje-decia Fran

-¿que quieres decir?-le decia Sakura

-ustedes vivirán conmigo aquí-decia Fran feliz esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros

-si-dijeron Naruto y Sakura-pero los dos pagaremos el alquiler de nuestras habitaciones-dijeron

-no hay alquiler

-¿como que no hay alquiler?-le pregunto Sakura

-lo compre, así que hoy se vienen a vivir aquí,tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenernos,mas la paga que me dio Tsunade por evitar la invasión a Konoha-dijo Fran

-ok nos venimos a vivir hoy por la tarde-decia Naruto

-no hace falta, quédense,miren esto-decía Fran a punto de hacer un jutsu-Jutsu clon de espejismo

ante los dos jóvenes apareció una copia exacta de ellos mismos

-ellos son sus clones, irán a sus departamentos y traerán sus cosas,hay una habitación que tiene un cartel que dice "Naruto,Fran y Sakura" es de ustedes y mia,esta es muy amplia y tiene tres camas,una en cada punta,para su comodidad esas camas son de dos plazas

-no pienso compartir una habitación con este psicópata-decia Sakura

-oh vamos,sabes que quieres compartir habitación-le decia Fran mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¡NO INSINÚES COSAS!-le dijo Sakura, dándole un golpe que lo mando a volar hasta la oficina de Tsunade

en la oficina de Tsunade

**SMASH**

se derribo la pared

-hola abuela Tsunade-decia Fran

-veo que Naruto te contagio lo de abuela-le decia Tsunade antes de mirar la pared-¿y que rayos te paso?

-Naruto y Sakura deben compartir habitacion y a Sakura no le gusto mi idea

-te asignare una misión especial-le decía Tsunade seria-debes unir a Naruto y a Sakura cueste lo que te cueste y traerme un reporte de todo lo que tuviste que hacer,ademas,recibirás una recompensa

-es algo imposible,pero me gustan los desafíos-despues de pensarlo un rato acepto

-muy bien,te doy un consejo:debes cuidarte,si Sakura te golpea con todas sus fuerzas no volverás a ver la luz del día

-tiene su caracter,como todas las mujeres-no debía decir eso

-¿quieres comprobarlo?-dijo Tsunade asestándole un golpe que lo mando de regreso al departamento

en el departamento

-¿pero que te paso?-le pregunto Naruto que tenia todas sus pertenencias

-me golpeo Tsunade,veo que los clones regresaron, iré a pedirle disculpas Sakura

-ok, cuídate de no romper otra pared

-jutsu piel de acero-dijo Fran-solo para estar seguros de que no me golpeara fuerte

en la habitación de Sakura

-quería disculparme por lo que dije,solo era un chiste

-no,no te golpee por la broma,sino por esto-Sakura se acerco a Fran y le susurro algo

-mmm...aja,aja...¿que a ti te gusta que?

-silencio,que esto quede entre nosotros ¿si?-le dijo Sakura

-puedes confiar plenamente en mi

-eres a la única persona que se lo conté,asi que no le dices nada de esto a nadie

-ok,jutsu piel normal

-¿piel normal?

-es que,tenia miedo de que me golpearas y utilice la piel de acero

-jajaja,no te preocupes,no te volveré a golpear-decia Sakura-por cierto jamas te vi luchar

-jejeje,puedo derrotar al equipo de Gai sensei y al mismísimo Kakashi con los ojos vendados

-¿tan confiado estas?,mañana al mediodía te estaré esperando con los chicos y con Kakashi sensei

-acepto tu desafió

-si ganas,puedes pedirme algo,si pierdes debes decirle a Naruto que cerró el restaurante de Ramen para siempre

Fran recordaba la misión que le encomendó Tsunade

-es una gran oportunidad-pensó-Sakura,si le digo eso a Naruto¿que me sucederá?

-en verdad no quieres saberlo

al otro día al mediodía

-chico,te aviso que mis alumnos no te darán tregua-le decia Gai

-ni pensaba en pedir tregua-Fran tomo una venda y se la ató en los ojos

-espera,creí que era broma lo de los ojos vendados-le decía Sakura

-Fran jamas hace bromas-le dijo Tsunade seria,que había ido a ver como luchaba Fran-solamente hace bromas cuando esta entre amigos,pero cuando se trata de un desafió,se lo toma todo muy enserio

-¿quien sera el primero?,desde ya les aviso,que quiero que den su potencial máximo,ya que no tolerare la compasión por miedo a lastimarme-decía Fran

-yo seré el primero,te demostrare todo lo que me enseño mi sensei y que jamas podrás derrotarme-le respondía Lee

-la arrogancia no te llevara a ninguna parte,eres Lee ¿no?

-si,y aqui voy

Lee se lanzo a atacar a Fran,pero no contaba con que este tenia juntado chakra en su puño,acercarse demasiado era un gran se acerco tanto que recibió el golpe de chakra en el estomago quedando en el suelo

-le dije que la arrogancia no lo llevaría a ninguna parte-decia Fran furioso por la actitud de Lee-quiero que la siguiente sea Tenten

Tenten asustada se acerco al campo de batalla

-si no atacas,aquí voy-dijo Fran-esta preparando una sustitución-pensaba

Fran golpeo a un tronco y de atras Tenten golpeo a Fran,pero se sorprendio al notar que lo que había golpeado era ¡un tronco!.

Le dio un golpe seco en la nuca y Tenten también cayo al suelo

-Neji sigues tu-le dijo Fran sonriendo

Sakura no sabia que hacer,no sabia que le iba a pedir Fran si ganaba,pero en que estaba pensando se decía,Kakashi sensei lo iba a derrotar,dejo de pensar y Neji ya estaba en el suelo

-al fin lo que estaba esperando,una batalla real,Kakashi sensei,quiero decirle que es un honor luchar con usted

-muchas gracias por el cumplido,ten en cuenta que yo no tendré piedad

-espero poder luchar con usted mientras utiliza el famoso sharingan

-no creo llegar hasta ese limite

en ese momento llega Naruto

-¿de que me perdí Sakura?-le pregunto

-Fran derroto a Neji,Tenten y a Lee

-¡DERROTO A NEJI,TENTEN Y AL CEJAS POBLADAS!-decia sonriendo Naruto-es poderoso

-y en este momento esta por pelear con Kakashi sensei

-¡RASENGAN!-grito Fran antes de lanzarse a atacar a Kakashi

todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Kakashi,el rasengan era un ataque de Naruto y del cuarto Hokage,Fran solo lo realizaba con una mano,mientras se acercaba a Kakashi,este ultimo preparaba su otra técnica

-¡RAIKIRI!-grito Kakashi

los dos ataques chocaron de tal manera que se formó un cráter gigante que despidió por el aire a ambos luchadores

-nada mal-le decia Kakashi entre suspiros

-y aún no termina-le decia Fran mientras preparaba unos sellos de mano-Jutsu multiclones de Luz

en ese instante aparecieron cien clones de Fran,esta técnica era similar al Jutsu multiclones de sombra de Naruto

-jeje,esos clones no te sirven de nada-le contesto

-tienes razon,mejor los desaparezco-en ese mismo instante desaparecieron todos los clones-pero...Jutsu de invocacion

ante todos apareció un halcón gigante que tenia un collar de chakra con dos cadenas de chakra que colgaban de los brazos de Fran

-je, creí que jamas me dejaría salir,por cierto,el Ramen es delicioso-le decia el Halcón a Fran

al escuchar esto Sakura supo quien era el Halcón,era la bestia de Fran

-¿que no piensas destruir nada?-le pregunto Fran

-la amistad que recibió durante estas semanas me han echo cambiar-le respondió el Halcón

-me rindo-dijo Kakashi para sorpresa de todos

en ese momento Fran se quito la venda y le quito el collar y las cadenas al Halcón que pronto descendió a donde estaban todos

-me di cuenta de que con esa bestia,eras imposible de vencer,aunque usara el sharingan corría el riesgo de ser derrotado

-entiendo lo que me quieres decir,pero igual debo admitir que fue divertido

-maestro,quiero decirle que aunque este ligado a su cuerpo,puedo hacerme del tamaño de un halcón normal y vivir como su mascota

-y dime ¿que harás con todo tu chakra?

-lo mantendré como una reserva mi señor,cuando me necesite de tamaño gigante yo volveré a esa forma

-ok,puedes quedarte pero no tienes nombre

-Fran ¿me puedes permitir darle un nombre a esta criatura?-le dijo Tsunade acercándose al gigante Halcón que agachaba su cabeza

-adelante abuela,ponle el nombre que a ti te parezca-le dijo Fran mirando a su objetivo que escapaba

-te llamaras Rikatamimoto (Halcón,pongan nombre ninja en Internet y busquen imágenes y ahí les aparece el significado de cada letra)-le dijo Tsunade mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal

-Sakura regresa aquí-le decía Fran riéndose

-no vale la pena seguir corriendo, adelante,pide algo-decia Sakura un poco triste

al ver esto Fran le dijo

-quiero que este desafió y la apuesta queden anulados

-creí que me pedirías algo

-¿porque te pediría que hagas algo que no quieres hacer?

-no lo se,pero quiero que me expliques ¿como copiaste el rasengan?

Fran se limito a suspirar

-escucha,en mi hay mas secretos de los que yo me imagino,pero el mas grande es que yo,yo soy Franco Uchiha-le respondio-domino el sharingan,y al igual que Kakashi puedo copiar jutsus

-pero...pero Itachi asesino a todo el clan Uchiha

-eso creyó,yo tenia tres años y la masacre había comenzado,escape lo mas lejos,en mi trayecto de escape me encontré con una pareja joven,se parecían mucho a ti y a Naruto y me adoptaron,doce años despues Sasuke se entero de mis poderes y comenzó a buscarme.

-y tus padres adoptivos no sabían que eras Uchiha ¿no?

-no,por eso te pido que no le cuentes esto a nadie,ahora mismo ire a ver a Tsunade y le informare lo del sharingan

en el cielo se podia ver la silueta de un halcón y a Tsunade encima del animal

-abuela Tsunade baje de ese animal-le grito Fran

-este animal se llama Rikatamimoto para que lo sepas,ademas estas interrumpiendo mi rutina de vuelo,mas vale que valga la pena lo que me tengas que decir-dicho esto Tsunade descendió con el halcón,este ultimo se transformo en un halcón de tamaño normal

-mi maestro,no me diga que le mostrara su...

-si-le respondio Fran

-dime ¿que pasa?-le dijo Tsunade

Fran cerró los ojos y al abrirlos tenia el sharingan activado

-este soy yo,Franco Uchiha

Tsunade estaba paralizada,ahora todas las piezas encajaban,el rasengan de Naruto y el jutsu multiclones,todo era efecto del efecto del sharingan

-pero,esto no es todo-le dijo Fran que pronto su sharingan se transformaba en el Mangekyo Sharingan

-pero,para llegar a ese nivel debías asesinar a tu mejor amigo-le contesto Tsunade

-y lo hice, verán cuando era un niño yo tenia un perro era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo,pero un día enfermo y el animal sufría demasiado,no soportaba verlo en su eterna agonia,tuve que asesinarlo-terminando de decir esto,una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Fran,tambien por la de Sakura y la de Tsunade

-fue un acto fuera de maldad,pero el Mangekyo sharingan se activo igual-le dijo Tsunade

en ese momento aparecio Naruto y vio a Fran de espaldas y a las chicas secándose lagrimas

-hey Fran ¿estas bien?

Fran volteo a ver a Naruto con los ojos cerrados

-yo soy...soy Franco Uchiha-le dijo con los ojos abiertos

Naruto se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Fran

-eres...eres un Uchiha,pero imposible,Sasuke y Itachi son los unicos

-yo escape-decía mientras sus ojos volvían a ser normales

-eres un baúl de sorpresas,Fran-le dijo Naruto riendo

-creo que este secreto no va a quedar oculto-dijo Fran al notar que muchos "invitados a la conversación" espiaban

-mañana a primera hora te quiero en el campo de entrenamiento,debo enseñarte algunas cosas del sharingan-le dijo Kakashi


	3. MCI:Misión Casi Imposible

en el departamento de Fran

-ese halcón no deja de comer,devoró tres tazones de Ramen en diez minutos-decia Naruto

-si,y creo que ahora va por los cuatro dijo Fran mirando el tazón de Naruto

-hey pajarraco aléjate de mi tazón-le gritaba Naruto

-yo ya no tengo hambre,ven a comer si quieres-le dijo Sakura viendo el rostro del Halcón triste,este se acerco y Sakura le acaricio la cabeza-hermosa mascota resultaste tener Fran

-desde hoy sera mi mejor mascota-decia dejando el tazón para lavar-bueno,que tengan buenas noches,hasta mañana

-creo que también tengo sueño, iré a recostarme-decia Sakura

y Naruto que tampoco soportaba el sueño se fue,en la habitación se escuchaban ruidos,Naruto despertó y miro hacia el techo y logro ver dos ojos rojos,Naruto comenzó a gritar y encendió la luz

-¿te asuste con mi sharingan?-le pregunto Fran

-no,solo grite para alertar a Sakura-mentira piadosa había dicho Naruto

-¡PUEDEN CALLARSE!-grito Sakura desde su cama-ademas,tu tienes que entrenar con Kakashi sensei mañana a primera hora

-no,yo le dije a Kakashi sensei que entrenaria con el dentro de dos días,le dije que mi entrenamiento podía esperar

-entonces ¡DUERMAN!-le grito Sakura a los chicos

-esta bien gruñona-dijo Fran

al escuchar esto,Sakura se levanto de su cama y lo atrapo de la camisa

-escucha bien,no te creas que te tengo temor por que tengas el sharingan,si tengo que golpearte lo haré sin vacilar ¿ENTENDIDO?

Fran solo asintió con mucho temor

-buenas noches-dijo Sakura

-hey Fran ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Naruto,a lo que Fran respondió

-lo...logre ver tanta furia en sus ojos que creo que tendré pesadillas

al otro dia

-que calor,es mas,creo que había visto por ahí un rio-dijo Fran

-¿en donde?-le pregunto Naruto

-antes de llegar a la aldea

-muy bien,entonces vamos,no soporto el calor-respondió Sakura

-oigan,el halcón ¿donde esta?-pregunto Fran

-hoy por la mañana se fue con Tsunade-respondio Sakura

-creo que la abuela Tsunade se encariño con tu mascota Fran-le dijo Naruto

-creo que a Tsunade le agrado el animal desde el día en que apareció,lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-dijo Fran

-idiota fue ayer-le dijo Sakura enojada por el calor

-bueno,nos vamos-dijo Fran

estaban por llegar al lugar,cuando Naruto dijo que conocia ese camino y que el agua de ese lugar era

-oye Fran,el agua de ese lugar es term...

-ya cállate Naruto,le quitas la emoción al viaje-le dijo Fran

ya habían llegado y Fran saltó al agua

-¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÁ!-grito Fran

pero al caer al agua la expresión de felicidad desapareció del rostro de Fran

-le quería decir que esas eran aguas termales,pero como no me escucho...-dijo Naruto

Fran salio del agua con todo el cuerpo color rojo tomate

-¿estas rojo de vergüenza o por que te quemaste con el agua?-le pregunto Sakura mientras reia

-interpreta mi silencio-le respondió

-es de vergüenza ¿no Fran?-dijo golpeándole la espalda

Fran dejo salir un grito tan alto,que se escucho en toda la aldea

-¡NO ME TOQUES ESPÉCIMEN HUMANO SUBDESARROLLADO!-le grito Fran a Naruto,lo que causo muchas risas entre los otros dos,pero hubo alguien que caminaba lentamente hacia atras

-Naruto te quedas quieto ahi mismo-le dijo Sakura

Naruto seguía riendo y caminando hacia atrás hasta el punto de no encontrar nada para caminar. así es,como escuchan Naruto también cayó a las aguas termales

en la oficina de Tsunade

-señora Tsunade,le traigo malas noticias-le dijo Sakura

-¿que tan malas?

-como que dos de nuestros mejores ninja, están mas rojos que el cabello de Gaara-le respondio Sakura

-a ver ¿quienes son esos dos mejores ninjas?-le responde Tsunade a Sakura

-chicos pasen-decia Sakura riendo

ante Tsunade aparecieron dos chicos mas rojos que la sangre,Tsunade no dejaba de reir

-no es gracioso,me queme mi hermosa piel-le dijo Naruto a Tsunade

-se ríe de las desgracias de otros,ademas Sakura tiene la culpa-dijo Fran

Sakura se acerco y le apoyo la mano en la espalda

-te dije que no me toques espécimen humano subdesarrollado

-me acaban de informar que hace treinta y ocho grados de temperatura y conozco un lugar perfecto para relajarse-dijo Tsunade

-abuela Tsunade ¿donde esta el halcón de Fran?

-esta en misión especial

-mi halcón esta en misión especial,me pone tan orgulloso-dijo Fran

-no se llama halcón,se llama Rikatamimoto,ya te lo había dicho antes-dijo Tsunade

-oigan,creo que soy la única que se percato de esto,la señora Tsunade nos dijo que conocía un lugar para relajarse

-eso tía Tsunade ¿donde esta ese lugar?-le dijo Fran

-¿tía?-le pregunto Tsunade

-¿o quieres que te diga abuela?

-no, tía esta bien-le dijo sonriendo

-¿y en que iremos hasta ese lugar?-pregunto Naruto

en ese momento llego el Rikatamimoto

-señora Tsunade el recado que me dio a sido entregado con éxito al Kazekage

-iremos en Halcón-dijo Fran

Ya habian llegado al lugar,estaba oculto por muchos arboles

-¿y este lugar nos refrescara?-pregunto Fran

-mas de lo que crees-le respondió Tsunade-es mas,cuando estoy cansada vengo a este lugar y me relajo

-que no se diga mas-dijo Naruto-al agua

-lo mismo digo-dijo Fran

ambos se tiraron al agua,pero al salir hubo un pequeño accidente,ambos chocaron sus cabezas

-tienes la cabeza muy dura-dijo Fran

-y yo cuando te choque creí que tu cabeza estaba vacía

-oigan ustedes dos ¿el agua esta fria?-pregunto Sakura

Fran creo una mano de tierra,atrapo a Sakura y la tiro al agua

-compruébalo tu misma-dijo Fran antes de estallar en carcajadas al igual que Naruto

-¿y que hacemos con la abuela Tsunade?-le pregunto Naruto

-escucha esto-le dijo Fran susurrando

-ok-le dijo Naruto

de atrás de Tsunade apareció Naruto creando un Rasengan y lanzándose hacia Tsunade,esta recibió el golpe de lleno y cayó al agua

-Sakura, acércate,tengo un plan para acabar con esos dos-le decía Tsunade

Estaban por entrar en acción cuando…

-no señoritas,jutsu de parálisis-dijo Fran sonriendo

-no puedo moverme-dijo Sakura furiosa,era tanta su ira que anulo el jutsu y fue directamente hacia la mandibula de Fran con su puño preparado-estas muerto imbécil

-uh,eso debe doler-dijo Naruto observando como su compañero era golpeado

-ningun jutsu de paralisis puede detenerme-le decía Sakura

-crei que la venganza de Sakura hacia Fran iba a ser menos dolorosa-dijo Tsunade todavía paralizada

-alto…ya…sufri bastante…mírame como estoy-decia Fran mostrándole todas sus lastimaduras,cortadas,moretones y hasta un ojo hinchado-hey Rikatamimoto,regresa a mi cuerpo y cúrame

Cinco minutos después Fran estaba como nuevo

-oye, Fran ¿puedes quitarme este Jutsu?

-disculpa tia-le dijo Fran a Tsunade

-creo que ya no hace tanto calor como antes,creo que debemos volver a la aldea y pronto-dijo Naruto

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la aldea se escuchaban gritos que pedían ayuda

-hora de ser un gran héroe-decia Fran

-hey,esperame-le dijo Naruto

Fran llego al lugar y se encontró con el criminal

-¿a quien se le ocurre interrumpir mis momentos de relajación?-pregunto Fran

-Me llamo el Triturador,vengo de la aldea de la neblina. Estoy aquí en busca del mayor tesoro,el nueve colas

-mal,mal,mal,hoy no lo encontraras,pero tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte conmigo-le respondio Fran con su típica sonrisa

-¿y porque es tanta mala suerte?

Fran aparece detrás del criminal y le dice

-porque yo no le tengo compasión a la maldad…jutsu de paralisis

Y el Triturador quedo como una estatua,desesperado,Fran le llevo a Tsunade el criminal

-Tia,encontré esto-le dijo Fran con alegría

-muy bien Fran,la aldea de la neblina te entregara cinco millones de Ryo por su captura porque es un ninja rango S-le decia Tsunade-dejamelo a mi,cuando llegue tu paga te aviso

Dicho esto Tsunade se fue

-esto…esto es como un sueño en el que soy millonario-decia Fran

-hey,Fran hay alguien pidiendo ayuda-le dijo Naruto

-voy con ustedes chicos-dijo Sakura

Al llegar al lugar de donde procedían los gritos de auxilio se encontraron con un hombre sin una pierna,este ultimo miembro estaba tirado en el suelo

-no se preocupe señor,usted volverá a caminar como que me llamo Franco Uchiha-le dijo Fran

-joven,no trate de darme animos,yo se que no volveré a caminar-le respondio el hombre triste por su perdida

De la pierna cortada salían unos hilos de chakra que se unian al cuerpo del la unión el hombre pudo pararse otra vez

-y ¿qué le parece?-le pregunto Fran

-muchisimas gracias joven,quiero darle esto como muestra de agradecimiento

Fran recibió una Flor

-¿una flor?-pregunto Fran

-es una extraña flor que solo crece cada trece años,quiero que la conserve

-¿para que me servirá?

-puede regalarsela a alguien…-le decia el hombre señalando a Sakura

-no,no me pertenece,además…adoro mi soledad, abre nacido con familia pero para mi,naci y me crie con mi soledad-dijo Fran

-entiendo,bueno,muchas gracias por todo joven

Dicho esto el hombre se retiro

-bueno,buscare un transporte para regresar-dijo Fran

-holgazán,estamos a cien metros de la entrada-le dijo Naruto

-ok,entregale a Sakura esta flor,vuelve ileso y yo caminare hasta la entrada-le dijo Fran

-acepto el desafio,espero que cumplas con tu palabra-le dijo Naruto

Fran levanto su brazo en señal de comenzó a acercarse a Sakura con miedo,mucho mucho miedo

-Sakura…toma esta flor,como señal de mi cariño hacia ti-decia Naruto nervioso,mientras Fran disfrutaba el momento con su cuaderno de misión imposible

-que bonito detalle Naruto,pero ¿esta no es la flor que le dieron a Fran?

-Fran no la quería por su desgarradora historia de la soledad y me la dio a mi,y yo te la entrego a ti-le dijo Naruto

Cuando Sakura tomo la flor de la mano de Naruto,ambos la estaban tocando y la planta empezó a florecer

-increible,sus energías juntas lograron que esta flor tenga vida-dijo Fran

-ve a traer una maceta para la planta-dijo Sakura

-ok-dijo Fran,pero antes dejo un clon para que observara todo lo que sucedia

Fran fue a la tienda de Ino

-hola Ino

-hola Fran-le respondio-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-busco una maceta ¿tendrás alguna?

-esto es una tienda de flores,hay un cien por ciento de probabilidades de que tenga una maceta-le respondio Ino entregándole el objeto

-gracias por la maceta,en el mostrador te deje el dinero-adios

-adios Fran-dijo Ino

Fran regreso y nada había sucedido,pero al ver movimiento prefirió esconderse

-creo que mi plan esta floreciendo…-decia Fran conteniendo su risa por su chiste…malo

-bueno Naruto,debo decirte que lo que has hecho,nadie se atrevería a hacerlo asi que…-Sakura se acerco a la mejilla de Naruto y le dio un beso

Fran exploto de alegría y comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno

"_Querido cuaderno,te escribo el dia de hoy porque mis planes están floreciendo jajaja. La misión imposible se esta volviendo un tanto posible ya que nuestros dos miembros se están revelando poco a poco sus sentimientos (muy lento para mi gusto).Pero se que con un poco de esfuerzo de mi parte lograre la victoria. El dia de hoy para poder lograr ese beso en la mejilla, tuve que capturar a un criminal rango S y curar a un hombre que había perdido una pierna. Me voy para interrumpir este gran momento jejeje"_

_Tia Tsunade esta es la primera pagina de el cuaderno de la Mision Imposible_

Terminando de escribir eso Fran se dio cuenta de que estaba solo,solo lograba ver a dos jóvenes regresando a la aldea de la mano con su maceta,rápidamente saco el cuaderno y escribió

_"Nota final:se están tomando de la mano…pero no es suficiente,debo lograr mas si quiero triunfar"_

-ustedes dos, devuélvanme mi maseta-gritaba Fran

Rápidamente ambos se soltaron y fueron a ver a Fran

-te encontramos escribiendo detrás de un arbusto-le dijo Naruto

-¿le escribías a una chica?-le preguntaron Sakura y Naruto

-si,pero no para lo que ustedes creen-dijo Fran-ademas,muero de hambre

-hay comida en casa-le dijo Naruto

-esta bien,creo que hoy comeremos sushi-dijo Fran

-¿y quien cocina?-pregunto Sakura

-hoy,sere su chef-dijo Fran

-hoy será el dia en el que moriremos por un sushi mal cocinado-dijo Naruto sonriendo

En el departamento,un plato se retiraba de la sala principal

-Fran el pez debía estar muerto…¡muerto!-dijo Naruto observando como su "comida" escapaba

-no me imaginaba que se retiraría por la sala principal-dijo Fran-pero,yo me asegure de que estuviera bien muerto

-¿enserio? me mata como te aseguraste-le dijo Sakura

-mis habilidades culinarias no son las mejores,pero…Sakura hoy tu serás la chef-le dijo Fran sonriendo-aquí tienes el arroz,la sal,la olla,tu guardapolvo y sombrero de chef

-un segundito,si voy a cocinar ¿puedo pedirles un favor?-pregunto Sakura relajada

-si lo pides de esa manera,lo tendre en consideración-dijo Fran tratando de escapar

-nada de tenerlo en consideración,quiero que limpien la habitación,el baño,el piso y toda la sala principal

-si señorita Haruno-dijeron ambos chicos

Cinco minutos después

-limpial el baño será divertido dijo Sakura,limpia la sala principal será divertido dijo Sakura,yo no me estoy divirtiendo-dijo Fran mientras fregaba el piso

-tu te quejas,esta habitación es un desorden,el sector que te pertenece tiene desgracia de halcón por todo el suelo,mi sector…bueno,mi sector es algo especial y el de Sakura es un sector glorioso,no hay nada para limpiar-dijo Naruto

-¡a comer!-le dijo Sakura a los chicos

-bueno,todo trabajo tiene su recompensa-dijo Fran

-es…es el paraíso de la comida-decia Naruto

Mientras Fran comía,sus compañeros charlaban

-hey Fran-dijo Naruto

-…

-Fran

-…

Naruto se acerco a la oreja del distraído Fran y…

-¡FRAN!

-hey ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, estaba soñando despierto-dijo Fran

-Naruto,era muy obvio que estaba soñando despierto,no le viste la cara de idiota-dijo Sakura que solo miraba como Fran se había caído al suelo

-FRAN…FRAN…FRAN-gritaba el halcón

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fran

-Sasuke te envió esto ¡ES LA GUERRA!-le respondio asustado

-es un recado…y dice:

"_Franco,si no eres un cobarde, mas te vale venir a luchar contra el caso de que no te presentes iré por ti y matare a quien sea necesario no me importa quien._

_Si realmente te importa el bienestar de tus amigos…te espero mañana a primera hora en la entrada de la Aldea de La Hoja,ven solo."_

-Me esta desafiando…-Fran estallo en carcajadas-ni se imagina con quien se esta metiendo

-alto ¿no me digas que iras solo?-le pregunto Naruto

-por supuesto que no-le respondio Fran

-iras con nosotros-dijo Sakura

-si,pero el no debe verlos,eso significa que no lucharan-dijo Fran con seriedad-es mas,ire con mi amigo de chakra ilimitado

-señor,estoy listo para luchar-le dijo el Halcón

-Naruto,quiero que llegado el momento exacto,en el que yo este sosteniendo a Sasuke utilices el jutsu que te enseñe a ti y a Tsunade

-ok Fran-le dijo Naruto-¿sabes bien el riesgo que corres?

-si,pero estoy seguro de que estare bien-le dijo Fran

-¿que es ese jutsu del que tanto hablan?-pregunto Sakura

-ya lo veras,mientras vayan a descansar mucho,porque mañana no será como todos los días-dijo Fran-mañana será un principio y no un final, tengan buenas noches

Fran se retiro de la sala y fue a su cuarto

-Fran logra sorprenderme cada dia mas ¿pudiste entender lo que nos quiso decir?-pregunto Naruto

-si,creo que desde el dia de mañana no volveremos a ver a Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-¿como no lo supe?-dijo Naruto-el jutsu especial creo que era uno que hacia que un corazón que tiene maldad creciese hasta explotar junto con su cuerpo

-Naruto…¿utilizaras ese jutsu?-pregunto Sakura

-si no lo hago yo lo hará Tsunade,el resultado será el mismo,y el sacrificio de Sasuke no será en vano-dijo Naruto-si Sasuke muere,se liberara de tantas maldiciones,como la que le dio Itachi,la de matar a su mejor amigo o como el espíritu de Orochimaru que seguro lo atormenta todo el tiempo

-entiendo,si ustedes lo matan,le estarían haciendo un favor, ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?-pregunto Sakura

-si,espero que lo entiendas,a mi también me cuesta aceptar que al hacer esto estaría matando a mi mejor amigo,pero piensa que es por su bien

-si lo que harán va con ese propósito,lo acepto totalmente


	4. Adiós Sasuke

Fran despertó recordando lo que le esperaba el dia de hoy,se acerco a una ventana y observó la posición del sol

-a juzgar por la posición del sol son las seis y diez minutos de la mañana...¡ALTO!¡SEIS Y DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!¡ME QUEDE DORMIDO!-grito Fran

corriendo fue a prepararse y dentro de una de sus ropas había una nota

-¿que es esto?-se pregunto Fran mientras estaba por leer

-"_Fran iré a pelear solo,no intervengas por favor.y si te preguntas si leí tu cuaderno de misión la respuesta es sí,pero no te preocupes,no tendrás que cumplirla._

_ Me despido..."_

_ Atte:Naruto Uzumaki_

_PD: Cuida de Sakura por mi._

_-_esto...esto no me puede estar pasando-decia Fran pensando en lo que acababa de leer-¿pero porque estoy pensando?,es el momento de entrar en acción

Fran estaba por irse,pero dejaba algo pendiente

-¡SAKURA!

-¿que sucede?-le pregunto la chica

-el suicida de tu amigo se fue a luchar con Sasuke solo y no me despertó

-¿que Naruto que?

-cámbiate y nos vamos-le dijo Fran mas desesperado que nunca

unos segundos despues

-¿que hago? voy a tomar el desayuno,no, no hay tiempo ¿Sakura te falta mucho?

-vamonos-dijo Sakura

Fran asintió

al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con la gran pelea

-esto esta mal,yo tendría que estar en el lugar de Naruto-decia Fran

-hasta que apareciste-le dijo Sasuke a Fran-Naruto ¿ese es mi remplazo?

-digamos que mejor que tu soy ademas,me harte de darte patadas en el trasero,tu elijes, o te vas o mueres-le dijo Fran-Naruto,sal de ahi,esta es mi pelea

-je,las amenazas no te servirán-le dijo Sasuke

con la velocidad que adquiría con su "mascota" dentro de su cuerpo Fran apareció detrás de Sasuke con un rasengan cargado al máximo

-no son simples amenazas-dijo Fran con su ya conocida sonrisa

al recibir el impacto Sasuke estaba herido,por lo que comenzó a utilizar el sharingan

-¿que me dices ahora?-le pregunto Sasuke

-que eso es un truco barato,mira esto-Fran cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió,ya tenia activado el Mangekyo sharingan-esto es poder de verdad,mejor no te hago esperar...jutsu de invocación

en ese momento apareció el halcón gigante,Tsunade desde su oficina vio esto y se apresuro a llegar al lugar

-¿un pajarito?-Sasuke comenzó a reír como un desquiciado-pensé que eras mejor que eso

-ataca-le dijo Fran al ave

el ave respondió a la orden de su jefe y atrapo a Sasuke con su pico,intento tragarlo pero no pudo,esta acción termino cuando lo escupió y regreso al cuerpo de Fran

-no quieres atacarme,veamos que sucede si...-Sasuke desapareció por un momento

-maldito ¿donde estas?-pregunto Fran mirando a todos lados

-aqui-dijo apareciendo detrás de Sakura y apoyando el filo de su espada en el cuello de la pelirosa

-¡ESTO YA ES PERSONAL!-le grito Fran

este se acerco con una velocidad increíble dándole un puñetazo al mentón,que causo que soltara la espada liberando a Sakura

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Naruto a Sakura

-eres un suicida,era con Fran el problema-le dijo antes de caer mareada

todos los ninjas de la aldea incluyendo a los profesores estaban observando la pelea sin intervenir,Tsunade llego un poco tarde

La boca de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar

-¿terminaste?-le pregunto Sasuke

Fran le dio un rodillazo en el estomago

-no,apenas acabo de empezar

y así siguió golpeándolo brutalmente,hasta que estubo debilitado y Fran lo atrapó

-¡NARUTO AHORA!-le grito Fran

Naruto dejo a Sakura en el suelo y comenzó a preparar unos sellos

-Jutsu demoníaco-dijo Naruto apuntando al cuerpo de Sasuke

Sasuke comenzó a gritar por el dolor que le producía que su corazón creciera,hasta que este órgano explotó junto con su cuerpo y Fran sosteniéndolo (Fran no exploto).Fran quedo tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas y no respondía. Sakura comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Naruto,este ultimo se quedo serio mirando el cuerpo de su amigo que estaba en el suelo,los que observaban solo quedaron impactados por lo que vieron,y Tsunade fue al lado de Naruto también observando. las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse,nadie se percato de ese detalle y como si lo hubieran revivido Fran se levanto del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-veo que mi jutsu funciona despues de todo-dijo Fran limpiándose el polvo que tenia en el hombro

los que observaban ahora estaban mas impactados que antes,si Fran estaba muerto ¿como fue que se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado?.al percatarse de esto Sakura se acerco lentamente a Fran

-¡BUUU!-le dijo Fran

Sakura se asusto

-jajajaja-reía Fran-la broma del zombie nunca pasa de moda

en esos momentos Fran recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sakura

-ya te pasas,te haces el muerto ¿crees que eso es gracioso?-le preguntaba su compañera

-no,ni se me va a ocurrir hacerme el muerto otra vez-decía Fran asustado-mira,hasta lo prometo,Fran promete no hacerse el muerto otra vez,pero aquí entre nosotros la explosión fue tan fuerte que casi muero de verdad

-ahora dime Fran ¿eres inmortal o algo parecido?-le pregunto Naruto

-no,este Halcón tiene la capacidad de curarme de cualquier herida mortal,pero tiene sus limites tambien-dijo Fran-su chakra se agoto,pero todavía tengo mis reservas

-¿que le sucedió a Sasuke?-pregunto Lee

-el...el...murio-dijo Fran-ese jutsu,el jutsu demoníaco es un jutsu mortal que hace crecer el corazón de una persona malvada hasta hacerlo explotar

-entiendo-dijo Lee

-Naruto,necesito decirte algo y tía Tsunade a ti también-dijo Fran llevándoselos lejos del resto del grupo

ya alejados Fran comenzó a hablar

-Naruto descubrió mi misión tía-le dijo Fran a Tsunade

-¿que Naruto que?-le dijo Tsunade apunto de estrangular al chico

-así es,me gusto un poco el propósito de la misión y necesitaría de alguien que me pudiera ayudar-dijo Naruto

-yo...yo podría ayudar pero necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí-decía Fran tratando de escapar

-bueno,si Naruto esta dispuesto a que lo ayudes,tu misión sigue en pie-le dijo Tsunade

-si señora-le dijo Fran

-y trata de ser un poco mas discreto-le dijo Tsunade antes de irse

-si-dijo Fran

Naruto sin querer empujo a Fran y este cayo en un arbusto encontrándose con algo que ni imaginaba encontrarse

-Naruto,mira esto-decía Fran

-es...es...es un traje de Akatsuki-dijo Naruto observando la prenda

Fran se lo probo,le quedaba a la perfección

-y es de mi tamaño-dijo Fran

-muy considerados los de Akatsuki contigo-dijo Naruto

-no,ellos también me persiguen,quieren usar al halcón para sus propositos

-antes de regresar quiero que me digas ¿alguien mas te persigue?

-que yo sepa,no

-me quedo mas tranquilo-dijo Naruto-a mi también me persiguen

-adivino,por Kyubi-dijo Fran

Naruto asintió

Fran regreso junto con Naruto a donde estaba el resto,pero olvido quitarse la ropa de Akatsuki

-¿Fran?-pregunto Sakura

-es un Akatsuki-dijo Lee-todos contra el

-me olvide quitarme esto-dijo Fran

-chicos esperen,Fran encontró esto tirado en un arbusto-dijo Naruto-no tiene nada que ver con Akatsuki

-eso lo explica todo-dijo Tsunade

-hey Sakura,necesito hablar contigo-dijo Fran

-ok,dime

-en privado si puede ser-le respondió el joven serio

volviendo al lugar en donde hablo con Tsunade y Naruto

-quiero decirte,que espero que no afecte a tus sentimientos la perdida de ya sabes quien-le dijo Fran-pero muy mal no vas a estar,te vi el otro día con Naruto

-te estábamos jugando una broma,te vimos detrás del arbusto y planeamos todo-le dijo Sakura

-escúchame,se que tu sentías algo muy profundo por Sasuke,pero pudiste ver lo que era capaz de hacer si no lo detenía-le dijo Fran-no soy muy bueno dando consejos,pero quiero que sepas esto...que estas son cosas del amor y que tal vez solo tal vez mañana volverá y lo que tenes que entender es que esto tenia que pasar, si queres un amor sincero lo tenes a aquel-le dijo Fran señalando a Naruto-que el si te ama de verdad

-me dijiste que eras malo dando consejos, y creo que ese fue el mejor que me dieron-le dijo Sakura

-¿viste? es que cuando me pongo sentimental...-dijo Fran

-mira Fran,lo de la soledad no te lo creo,pero por lo que me dijiste ahora creo que en algún momento estuviste enamorado

Fran sonrió

-si,pero lo perdí,como perdí toda mi vida-dijo Fran dejando caer una lagrima chiquita

-¿estas llorando?-le pregunto la pelirosa

-ejem no,estoy sudando por los ojos,vuelve con el resto del grupo,yo los alcanzo despues

-¿puedo ir contigo a donde quiera que vayas? volver ahí me trae malos recuerdos-dijo Sakura

-si,te aviso que ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos a mi también-dijo Fran-sigueme

llegaron a una cascada

-este es un hermoso lugar-dijo Sakura

Fran no le respondió,estaba mirando a una flor

-Fran esa es tu flor...

-no,esta es la de ella, solíamos venir aquí a jugar,un día un hombre mayor nos regalo una flor,cuando la tocamos comenzó a florecer

-por eso actuaste extraño ayer,te trajo ese recuerdo

-asi es,por eso te digo,Naruto te ama de verdad,no lo pierdas,no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo cuando era un niño-le dijo Fran-¿sabes cuanto me lamente cuando me di cuenta que la...?

-la amabas,pero te diste cuenta cuando la dejaste es el error que estoy por cometer,gracias Fran-Sakura se acerco y lo abrazo

-¿gracias por que?-le pregunto Fran

-por hacerme abrir los ojos

-no tienes nada que agradecer,me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo a la vez que espanto a mis fantasmas del pasado

-¿quieres volver? la hora del almuerzo se acerca-le dijo Sakura

-mi corazón dice no,pero alguien dentro de mi me dice que si-dijo Fran sonriendo

-y...¿no quieres llevártela?-le pregunto Sakura

-no,me traerá lindos recuerdos,pero también me traerá tristeza al mismo tiempo

-entonces regresemos

cuando regresaron se encontraron con Kakashi

-Franco,quiero decirte que por lo que vi hoy no necesitaras ningún entrenamiento,ademas mañana no iba a poder ayudarte ya que tenia un compromiso con un amigo

-gracias Kakashi sensei-dijo Fran

en ese momento aparece un ninja

-Franco,la quinta maestra Hokage te necesita urgente

llegando a la oficina

-¿que necesita?-pregunto Fran

-Fran,tienes que cumplir una misión de espía-le dijo Tsunade

-que bien-dijo Fran

-iras con Sakura-dijo Tsunade

-espere...hay algo mas que no me quiere decir

-debes ir vestido de mujer,todo el mundo te conoce por tu hazaña de hoy y es muy arriesgado mandarte así

Fran se desmayo,despues de unos momentos desperto

-tuve una pesadilla horrible y tu estabas ahí-dijo Fran señalando a Sakura-y tu también-dijo otra vez señalando a Tsunade-en la que tenia que disfrazarme de mujer

-Fran...era verdad-dijo Sakura

-¿QUE? no me pueden hacer esto,soy un héroe,esto es humillante-dijo Fran

-hay dinero extra-le dijo Tsunade

-y ¿cuando partimos?-dijo Fran


	5. Ajustando Cuentas

-¿Fran estas dispuesto a perder tu dignidad?-le pregunto Tsunade

-esta misión es importante ¿no?-pregunto Fran-si de esta misión depende el destino de este lugar,no dudare en aceptar

-permite que te diga que nos contaron que Akatsuki tiene un plan para capturarte y que esta misión no es letal para la aldea,sino que es importante para tu bienestar-le dijo Tsunade viendo la seriedad del joven

-me preocupa que esto sea una trampa para atraparme-dijo Fran-pero...¿que tal si yo fuera la carnada?

-¿que quieres decirme?

-quiero decir que yo podría ser un cebo para los Akatsuki,estoy seguro que vendrán de a uno-dijo Fran-y Sakura con su ya distinguida fuerza podría golpearlos y yo encerrarlos en esferas de chakra

-tiene razón, podría ser una buena oportunidad para capturar a los Akatsuki-dijo Sakura

-bien,la misión espía queda anulada,entra en sesión la misión de captura-dijo Tsunade-y Fran,no creo que necesites tu traje

-gracias,espero poder cumplir con mi misión

ya estaban saliendo de la aldea cuando se encontraron con Naruto

-¿se puede saber a donde van ustedes dos?-pregunto Naruto

-vamos de misión,Fran intentara capturar a los Akatsuki-dijo Sakura

-pero,con la ayuda de alguien-dijo Fran

-si,yo utilizare la fuerza bruta-dijo Sakura-y tu,te quedas a cargo del departamento

-¿cuanto tiempo estarán fuera?-pregunto el rubio

-una semana como mínimo-dijo Fran

ya estaban desapareciendo por el horizonte y se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto

-no me dejen solo,¡no me dejen solo!-esos eran los gritos de Naruto

ya en el desierto era de noche

-aqui acampamos-dijo Fran sacando algunas cosas de su mochila

-¿trajiste una carpa en tu mochila?-le pregunto Sakura

-esta es tuya,yo dormiré en el suelo,estoy acostumbrado-dijo Fran

-no,no te voy a permitir que duermas en el suelo-le dijo Sakura

-déjame así,estoy muy cómodo-dijo Fran

-ok,buenas noches-dijo Sakura

eran como las cuatro de la madrugada y Fran sentia que lo empujaban

-Sakura,te dije que me despertaras apenas salga el sol y sigue siendo de noche-cuando Fran abrio bien los ojos...

Frente a el se encontraba Kisame Hoshigaki,Fran estaba muy dormido por lo cual hizo lo siguiente...

-¿que hace un pez fuera del agua?-Fran lo atrapó-vamos al oasis,se secaran tus branquias

-suélteme...suélteme... suelte...-dijo Kisame

**SPLASH**

-ahora,me voy a dormir-dijo Fran

cuando regreso Sakura estaba impactada

-hasta dormido derrotas a los Akatsuki-le dijo Sakura

-¿era un Akatsuki?-pregunto Fran-creí que era un pez

-¿que esperas para capturarlo?-dijo Sakura

en ese momento regreso Kisame

-mira,ese halcón tuyo es para nuestros propósitos, entrégalo por las buenas

Kisame recibió el golpe de Sakura,que lo envió hacia un costado,y ahí estaba Fran con su esfera de chakra

-funcionó la estrategia-dijo Fran-ok,buenas noches Sakura y buenas noches quien quiera que seas

-sabes,me sentiría mas tranquila si tu quedas despierto ¿no puedes al menos interrogarlo?-le pregunto la pelirosa

-son las cuatro de la mañana-dijo Fran

Sakura solo le hizo la mirada de amenaza y Fran corrió a donde se encontraba el Akatsuki y comenzó a preguntarle

-haber pequeño pescadito empieza a cantar-dijo Fran

-me niego a decir algo-dijo el Akatsuki

-al menos dime tu nombre-le dijo Fran

-Kisame Hoshigaki-le respondió

-ok,Kisame ¿quieres que llame a la chica otra vez? digo,entre que es una malhumorada,se queja todo el tiempo,es violenta y si no duerme se vuelve muy molesta-dijo Fran mientras el Akatsuki tragaba saliva-¿que?...esta detrás de mi ¿cierto?

el Akatsuki solo asintió,y Fran solo volteo para ver y se encontró con la ira en persona

-ejem...¿ perdón?-dijo Fran

-tu te vienes conmigo a tener una larga charla joven-le dijo Sakura tomándolo de la oreja y llevándoselo

dos horas despues

-muchas gracias Kisame-dijo Fran enfrente de Kisame

-tu deberías estarte culpando,eres muy lengua larga-le dijo Kisame-si controlaras un poco tu lengua esto no te hubiera pasado

-eso me recuerda ¿cuando vendrán a por mi?-dijo Fran

-no te lo diré-le respondió

-Sakura maestra,diosa todo poderosa-mientras decía estas cosas Fran pensaba-"si sigo así me volveré un idiota que le hace reverencias"

-¿no quiere confesar?-pregunto Sakura

-¡alto!, vendrán uno por día,mañana vendrá otro que no me dijeron quien sera,pero el ante ultimo sera Zetzu y por ultimo Tobi

-que bien,eres un buen objeto para las amenazas-le dijo Fran a Sakura

-ustedes dos ¿que van a hacer conmigo?-pregunto el Akatsuki

-como no tengo jurisdicción en este lugar,te llevaran a la prisión de la aldea de la arena-dijo Fran

-y ¿como sabes que harán eso?-le pregunto Sakura

-porque ahí viene Temari y seguro les va a avisar a los de su aldea-dijo Fran

Temari al verlos se apresuro a llegar

-chicos ¿que hacen con eso?-pregunto Temari

-solo lo capturamos-dijo Fran

-y ¿por que esta mojado?-le pregunto otra vez

-Fran lo confundió con un pez mientras dormía y lo tiró al oasis-dijo Sakura

-espera ¿quieres decirme que este no es Naruto?-le dijo Temari a Sakura

-ejem...ojos verdes,alto,Uchiha...no,no soy Naruto-dijo Fran

-¿Uchiha?-pregunto

Fran cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió tenia activado el Mangekyo Sharingan

-¿saben algo sobre Sasuke?-le pregunto Temari a Sakura

-si,el murió ayer por la mañana-le dijo Sakura

-¿como?

-Fran le dio una paliza y Naruto le hizo un jutsu...¿como era Fran?-le pregunto Sakura

-jutsu demoníaco,ese jutsu se los enseñe yo,hace que el corazón de una persona malvada crezca hasta explotar junto con su cuerpo,mientras Naruto ejecutaba el jutsu,yo sostenía a Sasuke y casi muero en la explosión-dijo Fran

-no quieras quedar como un héroe porque no lo eres-dijo Sakura

-¿quien te salvo la vida ayer?-le pregunto Fran

-tu...-dijo Sakura

-entonces...-dijo Fran

-esta bien,tu eres el héroe aqui

-bueno ¿quieren que haga algo con ese pez deforme?

-llévalo a una prisión de máxima seguridad-dijo Fran-y tu halcón,sal de mi cuerpo en este instante

el halcón salio

-buenos días mi señor,quiero decirle que recupere todo mi chakra y que estoy de muy buen humor

-toma, llevaselo a tu amiga Tsunade,y dile que no me costo mucho esfuerzo capturarlo-dijo Fran

-ok-dijo el halcón-nos vemos en dos horas

-hey Fran ¿que hacemos con su espada?-pregunto Temari

-déjamela a mi,hace un rato me dijo que no podría ni levantar un centímetro esa espada-dijo Fran

este ultimo se acercó a la espada y sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo la levanto

-creo que me la quedare-dijo Fran

llego el ultimo día,todos los días anteriores las capturas fueron exitosas y como Fran se imaginaba el dia de hoy se enfrentaría a alguien que tiene el sharingan y el rinnegan

-estoy mas que listo-dijo Fran-es mas,te digo que lo derrotare en menos de quince minutos

-Fran,es Tobi,el líder de Akatsuki y...-Sakura fue interrumpida por Fran

-mi ex-jefe, todavía recuerdo el día en que los deje,ese fue el día en que intentaron sacarme a mi halcón

-pero ¿como entraste a Akatsuki?-le pregunto Sakura

-eso no importa,era un ingenuo para ese tiempo,pero hoy sera el día en que ajustare cuentas-dijo Fran

-¿con quien mas formaste alianza?-le pregunto Sakura

-Orochimaru por ejemplo,Zabuza-le decía Fran en broma-es broma,solo en Akatsuki

-por eso te dejaron el traje,quieren que regreses...no,querían que regreses,ahora no te quieren ver la cara ni en fotos-le dijo Sakura

en ese momento aparece Tobi

-no se que hiciste con mis compañeros,pero lo pagaras caro-le dijo el Akatsuki-y a tu amiga... veré que le corresponde mas tarde

-no me hagas reír Tobi,la vez que intentaron quitarme al halcón fracasaron como los mejores-le dijo Fran

-no presumas lo que nunca seras,mejor que yo nunca seras-le respondió el Akatsuki

-Fran ¿utilizaras a ya sabes que?-le decía Sakura haciendo referencia al jutsu demoníaco

-no,me interesa saber quien esta detrás de la mascara,aun que creo que ya se quien es,tu aléjate un poco de aquí porque esta pelea sera una de las mas grandes de toda mi vida-le dijo Fran a Sakura

-tu destrucción llegara en poco tiempo Franco

-ja,todos me dijeron lo mismo,no se si te entraste lo que le paso a Sasuke-le dijo Fran

-desconozco lo que me quieres decir-le respondió

-Sasuke murió hace una semana,gracias a mi,al nueve colas y a un jutsu especial mio

-yo soy diferente a los demás,conmigo no podrás luchar tanto

-no creas,yo estoy preparado para...-Fran comenzó a olfatear como un sabueso-huele a delicioso Ramen...¿SAKURA?¿QUE HACES CON MI COMIDA?

-tenia hambre-dijo Sakura

-déjame un plato para cuando acabe con este payaso-le dijo Fran

cuando Fran se impulso para golpear a Tobi,este ultimo hizo que su cuerpo sea intangible,Fran por todos los medios intento golpearlo,pero no pudo. Cuando Fran estuvo cansado,Tobi lo golpeo con una fuerza increíble,en ese momento Fran se preparo para activar el Mangekyo Sharingan y invoco al halcón gigante

-la fiesta acaba de empezar-dijo Fran

-opino lo mismo-le dijo el Akatsuki

y otra vez regresaron a los golpes,al ver que Fran no podía golpearlo,Sakura apareció en el campo de batalla dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Tobi

-seguro que ni se esperaba eso,pero te dije que te quedaras haya-le dijo Fran

-ok,cuando quieras pídeme ayuda,si quieres

despues de dos horas de larga pelea,Fran se harto y utilizo un sello

-me harte-Fran tomo a Tobi por el cuello-SELLO DE CHAKRA-y golpeo el estomago del Akatsuki-solo debes esperar cuarenta y cinco años mas para poder utilizar chakra otra vez-Fran genero con su chakra unas cadenas,lo ató y se lo llevo arriba del halcón gigante a la aldea

en el trayecto de regreso

-misión cumplida Fran-le dijo Sakura

-no del todo,tenemos que asegurarnos de que quede en prisión y verificar que Naruto no le haya echo nada a la casa

-no te preocupes,Naruto es alguien en quien podemos confiar-le dijo Sakura

-hablo la enamorada-dijo Fran

cinco minutos despues

-no Sakura...no por el aire-le suplicaba Fran

Sakura lo estaba sosteniendo de una pierna desde el pico del halcón

-esto se vuelve aburrido,no es lo mismo sin que Naruto este aquí para chocarme y que te caigas-Sakura soltó a Fran accidentalmente,pero fue salvado pero fue salvado por el pico del halcon

-muy graciosa Sakura-dijo Fran

cuando Sakura vio a Fran colgando del pico del Halcón estallo en carcajadas,cuando llegaron a la aldea Fran se apresuro para llevar a Tobi a la prisión, y se fue con Sakura a la habitación de la Hokage

-¡FRAN!...-dijo Tsunade furiosa-tu misión se va por el drenaje,ven a ver esto

Fran se acerco a la ventana y vio a Naruto tomado de la mano con una chica

-le juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-le dijo Fran

Sakura se acerco a la ventana y...

-tiene un segundo ¡PARA ALEJARSE DE NARUTO!-dijo Sakura con la mayor de sus iras

-cálmate Sakura,es un amor pasajerooooooo-Fran había sido lanzado por la ventana

-¿Fran?-pregunto Naruto

-esta...furiosa-dijo Fran para añadir drama,pero cuando vio que Sakura se acercaba,se levanto rápidamente-no puedo hablar ahora,tengo un problema ¡GRANDE!

Fran llamo al halcón para que atrapara a Sakura,Fran y Tsunade subieron a la espalda del animal y se fueron lo mas lejos posible

-cálmate,solo necesitamos a alguien que le cause celos a Naruto,eso es todo-le dijo Tsunade a Sakura

en eso Fran sale de entre las plantas con unas manzanas,entonces las dos chicas lo miran con brillo en los ojos

-¿por que me miran como si fuera un candidato perfecto para causar celos?-dijo Fran


	6. Celos

-¿que yo que?-pregunto Fran

-vamos,solo sera por unos dias-le dijo Tsunade

-pero yo no se fingir,es mas ahora mismo tengo ganas de gritarles lo tontas que serian diciéndome que tengo que fingir algo que no soy

-Fran,abra Ramen de por vida si haces esto-le dijo Tsunade

-eso cambia las cosas...¿cuando empezamos?

-¿que tal hoy mismo?-le dijo Tsunade

-Fran necesito tu ayuda ahora mas que nunca-le suplico Sakura

-no me hagas la cara de perro mojado,no puedo resistir...ok,vamos a intentar-dijo Fran-tia,Tobi ya esta en prisión,lleva a Kakashi sensei cuando le saquen la mascara,creo que se llevara una sorpresa

-me estas diciendo que Tobi es Obi...-Tsunade fue interrumpida por Fran

Fran solo asintió

-vamos Fran-dijo Sakura

-espera,tengo un plan,Tsunade le dirá el rumor de que nosotros dos estamos saliendo,Naruto no le va a creer,entonces Tsunade nos llama y yo digo un par de cosas cursis y listo,Naruto se volverá una esfera de celos-dijo Fran

-yo llamare a Naruto en un instante-dijo Tsunade

-ok,que empiece la misión C.E.L.O.S-dijo Fran

en la oficina de Tsunade

-Naruto ¿escuchaste eso del rumor de que Fran y Sakura están en pareja?-le dijo Tsunade

-¿QUE?-dijo Naruto-no le creo abuela

-Fran,Sakura vengan

en ese momento aparecen ambos jóvenes

-¿es necesaria nuestra presencia?-dijo Fran-le estaba diciendo a Sakura lo hermosa que se veía hoy

Naruto quedo impactado

-eso es demasiado amor-dijo Tsunade-pueden retirarse

-vamos a comer-dijo Fran

-ok-le dijo Sakura

-¿te dije lo hermosa que te veías el dia de hoy?-terminando de decir esto Fran desapareció con Sakura

-¿y Naruto? creo que tienes pruebas suficientes como para creer que están juntos-le dijo Tsunade

-es imposible,si Fran me dijo que me ayudaría-dijo Naruto

-cuando Sakura te vio con esa chica,no le gusto mucho y Fran hizo de psicólogo-dijo Tsunade

-esa era una amiga a la cual no veía hace tres años-dijo Naruto

-ejem...¿me esperas un momento?

-si-dijo Naruto

Tsunade se apresuro a buscar a Fran y a Sakura

-chicos,todo fue un error-dijo Tsunade

Fran estaba nadando y Sakura comiendo

-¿como que fue un error?-dijo Sakura

-era una amiga de Naruto que no veía hace tiempo y le estaba dando un recorrido por la aldea-dijo Tsunade

-pero...pero...me sacrifique para esta misión y resulto un error-dijo Fran

-miren,no se que harán para arreglar las cosas,pero debe ser rapido-les dijo Tsunade-volvere con Naruto que me esta esperando

-nosotros vamos-dijo Fran

-ahora hay que fingir una separación-dijo Sakura

llegando otra vez a la oficina de Tsunade

-Fran,Naruto se fue y no quieres saber a donde-le dijo Tsunade

-¿a donde?-pregunto Fran

-acércate a la ventana-le dijo Tsunade

Fran solo observo por la ventana y se agarro la cabeza con mucha fuerza

-ejem...Sakura ven conmigo,te comprare unas flores-dijo Fran viendo las señas que le hacia Tsunade

-Fran déjame ver por esa ventana-dijo Sakura

-no,no puedes,te puedes caer-dijo Fran-vamos,te comprare unas flores-dijo Fran desesperado,al ver que no funcionaba llamo a su mascota y se la llevaron lejos

en un bosque

-Fran dime lo que viste en este instante-dijo Sakura con su mirada de amenaza

-ok-dijo Fran creando con unos clones de espejismo la situacion

diez minutos despues

-hay que evitar esta noche-dijo Fran-y por favor deja de llorar,es que a mi también me hace llorar-dijo Fran lagrimeando un poco

-esta bien-decia Sakura mientras seguía llorando

-debes resistir,resististe situaciones peores,ademas me tenes como ayudante-dijo Fran sonriendole

-esa típica sonrisa tuya ¿como haces para resistir en todo lo que te pasa?-le pregunto Sakura

-hay algo especial,tu,Naruto y la tía Tsunade,cada vez que te miro o miro a Naruto o a la tía siento algo que me dice que debo seguir adelante-dijo Fran-son como mi motor ustedes tres,y por si acaso me llegara a suceder algo,quiero decirte que a ti y a Naruto los aprecio mucho,son mi familia,lo único que me queda

-sabia que detrás de esa apariencia seria había un chico tierno-le dijo Sakura

-no hay tiempo para ternuras,hay que apresurarnos-dijo Fran

-así se habla Fran

cuando regresaron,se acercaron para hablar con Naruto,Sakura haciendo el papel de novia de Fran y Fran el papel del chico mas feliz de la historia

-¿como le va a la pareja feliz?-dijo Naruto

-muy bien-dijo Sakura

-oye ¿puedo decirte algo en privado?-le pregunto la chica que estaba al lado de Naruto

-no hace falta-dijo Fran-estamos en confianza

-mejor déjenos solos-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo Fran-con estos amigos para que queremos enemigos

luego de esa pequeña charla se escondieron en arbustos y Fran dijo

-si se enamoran seremos solo dos,por que no se han dado cuenta de que pronto han de caer bajo una atmósfera romántica pero desastre puedo ver

-si,veras desastre ahora Fran-dijo Sakura furiosa por todo lo que dijo Fran anteriormente

se acerco a la chica y se golpearon sin parar,pero durante la pelea dos chicos quedaron atemorizados

-Fran...tu novia...-dijo Naruto

-¿mi novia?mi amiga esta golpeando a la tuya-decía Fran-y si,mi amiga,Sakura te explicara ahora

cuando Sakura regreso...

-no la volveremos a ver por un buen tiempo...-dijo Sakura

Fran y Naruto estaban abrazados mirando a Sakura y temblando de miedo

-ejem...¿no tienes que explicarle algo a alguien?-dijo Fran

-no,primero lo primero-dijo Sakura-no suelo hacer estas cosas pero esto es diferente-se acerco a Naruto y lo beso

Fran quedo boquiabierto,Naruto desmayado y Sakura feliz de lo que habia logrado

-Yahoo ¡misión cumplida!-grito Fran

en ese momento llega Tsunade

-¡Fran! Tobi escapo de prisión con los Akatsuki que capturaste,dejo una nota que decia "esto no a terminado Franco,es mas ni siquiera acaba de empezar"

-misión cumplida tía, los uní y me costo mucho

-bien,pero debes cuidarte Fran,Akatsuki sueltos es muy malo-le dijo Tsunade


	7. Se Termino la Soledad

era medianoche y...

-te amo-decia Sakura

-yo mas-decia Naruto

-amor...que lindo...¡PUEDEN SER MENOS RUIDOSOS!¡INTENTO DORMIR!-dijo Fran

-amargado-dijo Naruto

-déjalo,el esta muy solitario-dijo Sakura-pero por el carácter que tienes,por mucho tiempo no estarás tan solo

-gracias,pero mi soledad me acompaña todo el tiempo-dijo Fran-dudo tener tanta suerte como ustedes dos

-no te preocupes Fran,siempre hay alguien que te va a comprender-le dijo Naruto

-presiento que mañana me enterare quien me va a comprender-dijo Fran

al otro día

-¿donde estoy?-pregunto Fran

-estas en un bosque cercano a Konoha-le respondió una voz desde las sombras-no creo que puedas escapar,ya que estas en un árbol sostenido por cadenas de chakra

-déjame verte-dijo Fran-¿o tienes miedo de que vea tu repulsivo rostro?-dijo Fran provocandolo

-je ¿creíste que te habías desecho de mi tan fácil?-pregunto la voz aun sin mostrar a quien pertenecia

-¿Tobi?-pregunto Fran

-no,alguien peor-dijo saliendo de las sombras-tanto tiempo paso Franco

-¡Sasuke! ¿pero como sobreviviste?-pregunto Fran

-creíste que iba a morir con ese ataque patético-le dijo Sasuke

-sustitución,muy real por cierto,te felicito, creí que eras tu-dijo Fran-pero ¿para que me tienes aquí?

-quiero que tus amigos,en especial Sakura y Naruto sufran,estando débiles me sera muy fácil invadir Konoha y asesinarlos

-je ¿crees que sera tan fácil matarme?-dijo Fran

en ese momento el árbol comenzó a incendiarse

-dentro de muy poco,este árbol y tu serán consumidos por las llamas -le dijo Sasuke

Fran estaba tranquilo,como si deseara que su muerte llegara mas rapido

-matame ahora-dijo Fran

-¿que?-pregunto Sasuke

-que me mates ahora,ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo sin ningún propósito-dijo Fran-Naruto,Sakura y Tsunade,sepan perdonar mi decisión

-bah-dijo Sasuke apunto de clavar su espada en el pecho de Fran

en ese momento aparecen Naruto y Sakura,cuando la espada estaba a un centímetro del cuerpo de Fran,un shuriken gigante le arrebato la espada a Sasuke

-tienes demasiados propositos para cumplir conmigo-dijo una chica rubia de pelo largo hasta la cintura

Fran quedo boquiabierto

Naruto y Sakura que estaban por rescatar a Fran quedaron a mitad de camino

-Fran,tanto tiempo sin vernos-decía la joven mientras lo liberaba

-me encontraste,algo que no queria,no queria que corrieras con el riesgo de salir herida por mis problemas,pero me alegra mucho verte-dijo Fran

-Fran,tenemos toda una vida para sentimentalismos ¿nos encargamos de este?-dijo la chica señalando a Sasuke

-encárgate sola,creo que tienes la edad suficiente-dijo Fran

veinticinco minutos despues de una batalla feroz

-y no regreses-dijo la chica

-Fran ¿ella es...?-pregunto Naruto

Fran asintio

-se termino la soledad Fran-dijo Sakura-ahora tienes que dedicarle tiempo a alguien mas, aparte de dedicarte tiempo a ti mismo

-me presento,me llamo Laura-respondió la joven-y yo soy...

-Franco y compañeros,los necesito urgente-dijo Shizune

-ahí vamos-dijo Fran

En la habitación de la Hokage

-un resfrio,eso me pasa,necesito un suplente de Hokage solo por hoy,y estuve pensando en que Naruto seria el perfecto suplente-dijo Tsunade estornudando

-gracias por la oferta,pero hoy tengo que ocuparme de otra cosa-dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura

-¿Qué?-pregunto Fran-¿no aceptas esta oferta?¿quieres que te digan "ahí va el tarado que le ofrecieron ser Hokage y no acepto"? además de que…

-Fran,te nombro suplente de Hokage-dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo a Fran-y hazme el favor de presentarme a esa chica

-ejem,ella es mi…-dijo Fran sonrojado

-soy la novia de Fran,me llamo Laura-respondio la joven

-Fran,jamas me hablaste de ella y de que Sasuke te secuestro por la mañana-le dijo Tsunade

-¿Cómo sabe lo de Sasuke?-dijo Fran

-me dijeron los chicos cuando te secuestro mientras dormías

-¿y sabe que iba a hacer también?-le pregunto Sakura a Tsunade

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tsunade

-iba a dejar que Sasuke me asesinara-dijo Fran-en ese momento no tenia mas propósitos para vivir,hasta que un shuriken gigante me hizo cambiar de parecer-decia Fran con su ya reconocida y patentada sonrisa

-tienes muy poco trabajo el dia de hoy Fran,aprovecha tu dia como Hokage-dijo Tsunade-y revisa el primer cajón de la mesa,ahí esta tu paga

Dicho esto Fran,Shizune,Naruto,Sakura y Laura se fueron a la oficina de Fran,entro a la oficina casi se desmaya,había pilas,montañas y volcanes de papeleo

-duro es ser Hokage-dijo Fran

-mejor te apuras Fran,esto tiene que salir de esta oficina en una hora-le dijo Shizune

-chicos necesito paz y tranquilidad para hacer esto,tengan-dijo Fran entregándole a Sakura un millón de Ryo-vayan de compras chicas,y Naruto te dare una misión

-si ¿de que es?-pregunto Naruto

-protege a esas dos,y trata de que compren un televisor nuevo,y la nueva consola para el televisor y todos los juegos disponibles y una cama nueva-dijo Fran

-ok-dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba

-Shizune ¿Qué debo hacer?-le pregunto Fran

-Fran,hay una pila para firmar y el resto es para rellenar,que de eso me encargo yo-le respondió

Fran comenzó a firmar papeles y Shizune a rellenar

-Fran ¿Cuál era la especialidad de Sai?-pregunto Shizune

-las bestias de tinta-le respondió el Hokage

-¿el elemento del capitán Yamato?-le pregunto otra vez

-madera-dijo Fran

Viendo que Fran respondia muy bien todo,le hizo una pregunta que creyo que no iba a poder responder

-¿Cómo se llamaban el primer,el tercer y el cuarto Hokage?

-Hashirima Senju,Hiruzen Sarutobi y Minato Namikaze,la esposa del cuarto Hokage se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki,madre de Naruto Uzumaki-sonriendo Fran siguió firmando papeles

-Fran,Sasuke regreso por ti,otra vez-le dijo el Halcón muy agitado

-¿que haces a estas horas fuera de mi cuerpo?-le pregunto Fran

-por si no lo sabe "jefe" trabajo de paloma mensajera-le respondio con pocos animos

Vistiendo el traje de Hokage,Fran fue a ver de que se trataba el alboroto

-estas no son horas para interrumpirme-dijo Fran

-estoy buscando a Franco,no al Hokage-le dijo Sasuke

Fran se quito el sombrero

-veras,Fran y el Hokage son la misma persona-dijo Fran sonriendo

-¿te eligieron como Hokage? Pobres,hoy mismo se quedan sin Hokage-dijo Sasuke

En ese momento Sasuke estaba dispuesto a atacar con su espada,pero llego el Halcón con la espada de Kisame,el choque de ambas espadas causo que la de Sasuke se haga pedazos

-esta batalla es y siempre será mia,además,jamas nadie podrá vencerme-dijo Fran

-¡CHIDORI!-grito Sasuke

-este es un regalo que obtuve durante la pelea con Kakashi,tuve la suerte de copiarlo-dijo Fran-¡RAIKIRI!

Ambos poderes impactaron enviando a Fran y a Sasuke por el aire

-bah,quiero que sepas,que cuando regrese no ire a por ti,sino,ire por tu amiga y a por Sakura,sentiras un sufrimiento tan grande-dijo Sasuke riendo

-¡MALDITO!-grito Fran

Fran no soporto la ira que sentía,poco a poco en su cuerpo aparecían plumas grises y gigantes,el cuerpo desaparecio y en su lugar apareció el cuerpo de un Halcón,sus brazos cambiaron a alas,hasta que se transformo completamente en el Halcón era mas grande que el halcón que Fran dejaba salir en sus invocaciones,este estaba cubierto por un aura negra y sus ojos tenían un Sharingan extrañ jamas había visto esa transformación de Fran,por lo cual tomo la decisión de huir,pero,Fran lo atrapo con su garra y comenzó a apretarlo violentamente contra el a punto de matarlo pero…

-¡JAMAS TE METAS CON MIS AMIGOS!-le gritaba Fran

-Franco Angel Uchiha-se escucharon dos chicas,eran Sakura y Laura que se subieron a su pico sin que se diera cuenta

-tienes que calmarte,por lo menos intenta calmarte,ya estoy contigo-le dijo Laura abrazandolo

-jovencito,ese no es tu comportamiento,si no lo cambias,te quedaras sin comer esta noche y no usaras tu nueva consola-le dijo Sakura

Poco a poco la transformación desaparecia,hasta que quedo el verdadero Fran

-esto no a terminado Franco,me las pagaras-le dijo Sasuke,escapaba lento por que Fran lo lastimo demasiado

-les dije que jamas me dijeran Franco Angel Uchiha-dijo Fran

-¿Franco Angel Uchiha?-pregunto Naruto-perdiste toda la seriedad que tenias

-me impresionaste Franco,increíble ese animal en el que te transformaste-le dijo un joven

-ah Fran,te presento a Sai,el maneja la tinta-dijo Naruto

-mucho gusto Sai-le dijo Fran-¿tendras tinta y un rollo ahí?

-si,toma-le dijo Sai sonriendo

Fran tomo el pincel y comenzó a hacer varios movimientos con su mano,hasta que uso su chakra y salio un Fran de tinta

-presumido-dijo Naruto

Fran le pidió otro rollo a Sai,y comenzó a dibujar otra vez,esta vez salio un Naruto de tinta

-este dibujo me gusta mas-dijo Naruto

Fran tomo la espada de Kisame y corto por la mitad al Naruto de tinta

Sai no pudo evitar reírse

-muy gracioso Fran-dijo Naruto tomando la espada de Sai-adios Fran de tinta-y lo corto por la mitad

Fran tomo un rollo y dibujo a Sakura

-alto,Fran no lo hagas-le dijo Naruto

-yo no tengo problema en cortar-dijo Fran

**PUNCH**

-¿por queeeeeeeeeeee?-grito Fran mientras desaparecia por el aire

-y no te acerques nunca mas a una belleza como este dibujo-dijo Sakura

-me pregunto que le sucedería a Naruto si yo…-pensaba Sai mientras hacia un dibujo de Laura

-en venganza a Fran,cortare el dibujo de su novia-dijo Naruto

**PUNCH**

-¿por queeeeeeeeeeee?-grito Naruto mientras desaparecia por el aire también

-creo que nos llevaremos bien-le dijo Sakura a Laura

-esto de golpear chicos es muy bueno,ejercitamos la fuerza de brazos-le respondio Laura

-mira estos golpes-le dijo Sakura

Sai inocentemente se acerco a Sakura para decirle algo y justo la susodicha estaba por hacer un golpe al mentón y Sai también voló por el aire

-no me preocupo-dijo Sai-le debe pasar a todos los chicos

Fran y Naruto evitaron que Sai cayera,usando a Rikatamimoto

-escucha Sai,quiero que hagas una copia de Sasuke y que la dejes con las chicas para ver que hacen-dijo Fran

Sai accedió al pedido del Hokage

Cuando Sasuke apareció frente a las chicas,ambas comenzaron a golpear al Sasuke falso sin saber que era falso,entre las dos lo despedazaron salvajemente

Fran y Naruto tragaron saliva

-¿por…por que me duele el cuello?-pregunto Fran atemorizado

-porque si así se deshacen de Sasuke,imagínate como se desharán de nosotros-le dijo Naruto

-yo tengo la suerte de no tener a alguien que tenga el poder de amenazarme-dijo Sai

Fran fue con las chicas y les dijo que era tiempo de regresar a la oficina,cuando llegaron Fran recibió una mala bienvenida

-Franco,estos papeles hay que entregarlos en veinte minutos,ponte a firmarlos-le dijo Shizune desesperada

-ok-dijo Fran

Quince minutos después

-todos firmados-dijo Fran agotado

-nos salvamos-dijo Shizune

-Fran,te necesitamos para el programa de televisión de la aldea-dijo Sakura

-ok-dijo Fran

En el departamento de Fran,Naruto y Laura estaban por mirar el programa.y en el estudio Fran estaba listo para su aparición

-te hare unas preguntas,me respondes y terminas con un gran saludo a la aldea-le dijo Sakura

Ya al aire Sakura hizo la presentación del programa

-en nuestro programa de hoy,el invitado especial es un ex miembro de Akatsuki-dijo Sakura-septima sombra del fuego y actual hokage,además de ser el ultimo de los Uchiha aparte de Sasuke,tengo el agrado de decir que es uno de mis mejores amigos,les presento a Franco Uchiha

Aplausos

-gracias,muchas gracias por la invitación a este programa-dijo Fran-quiero decirles que me encanta ser parte de la aldea de la hoja

Mas aplausos

-bueno,Franco,nos enviaron una carta preguntando cuantos años tienes,ya que se desconoce tu edad

-bueno,mi halcón tiene mas de mil quinientos años,pero yo tengo el agrado de tener dieciséis años-dijo Fran

-¿podrias hacer una demostración al publico de tu halcón?-pregunto Sakura

-si,esperen-Fran silbo y su halcón apareció

-mucho gusto publico,tengo el agrado de decir que mi compañero,aquí presente es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo-dijo el halcón

-Fran,estoy segura de que el publico se pregunta como renunciaste a Akatsuki-dijo Sakura

-miren,yo no era consciente de que tenia este poder dentro de mi todavía,en ese tiempo entre a Akatsuki y cuando ellos se enteraron de mis poderes intentaron quitármelos,pero los derrote muy fácilmente

-¿sabias que tienes un club de fans?-le pregunto Sakura

-no,pero quiero decirles que si lo tengo,los llevare siempre en mi corazón-dijo Fran

-ahora,muchas kunoichis se preguntan si tienes pareja ¿puedes responderles esa pregunta?

En el departamento

-llega a decir que es soltero y lo mato-dijo Laura enfurecida

-calmate,además Fran jamas diría eso-le dijo Naruto

En el estudio

-soy soltero,nada de que preocuparme-dijo Fran sonriendo

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Sakura

En el departamento

-em…¿que te puedo decir? Fran es todo un bromista-dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a cierta persona furiosa

-despidete de Franco-le dijo Laura a Naruto

En el estudio

-era broma,si,tengo pareja,les cuento,la conozco desde que era un niño,jamas le conte que era un Uchiha y tampoco le dije sobre mi poder dia en el que apareció Sasuke,asesino a mi familia y intento secuéstrame para su ejercito,por supuesto que lo derrote y escapó,desde ese dia le prometi a mis padres adoptivos,que vengaría su muerte,sin importar lo que dejara atrá unos días tuve una charla con su gran magnifica conductora,en la que se dio cuenta de que yo estuve enamorado alguna vez,le dije que ya lo había olvidado,era por la mañana,Sasuke me secuestro,dispuesto a asesinarme,le dije que no tenia mas motivos para vivir y que me matara,estuvo a un centímetro de clavarme su espada cuando un shuriken gigante cambio el rumbo de la historia-dijo Fran-quiero decirte que si me estas viendo,quiero que sepas que te amo Laura

En el departamento

-es…es un chico increíble-dijo Laura

-te dije que no seria capaz de decir que era soltero-dijo Naruto

En la habitación de la Hokage

-es un chico muy sentimental,por lo que conto sufrio mucho durante su vida,pero ese sufrimiento ya no le importa,mientras este con sus amigos,el mundo no le importa-dijo Tsunade

-esa actitud la deberían tener todas las personas-dijo Shizune

En el estudio

-la gente también,quiere saber como la pasaste desde que llegaste aquí-le dijo Sakura a Fran

-el dia en que llegue aquí,evite que Sasuke invadiera la aldea,caí inconsciente y alguien me salvo la vida,se llama Naruto Uzumaki y tengo la alegría de decir que hoy es uno de mis mejores amigos,tu siempre acompañándome en momentos difíciles y la tía Tsunade,me a dado tantas misiones complicadas,y me gusta poder decir que Konoha,Konoha es mi hogar,no puedo olvidar el dia en que me enfrente a Lee,a Tenten,Neji y a Kakashi sensei,un gran desafio me diste Sakura

-y los enfrentaste con los ojos vendados-le dijo Sakura-despues,el dia en que por error saltaste a las aguas termales,jamás me reí tanto como en ese dia

-ese es el dia en que capture a un criminal rango S y cure a un hombre que perdió su pierna-dijo Fran

-el dia en el que cocinaste ese sushi que se fue por la sala principal

-jajaja,mis habilidades culinarias no son las mejores,pero debo decirte que cocinas bien

-bueno Fran,me encanto que pudieras estar hoy con nosotros,pero se termino el tiempo

-ok,muchas gracias a todos mis amigos,y a mis enemigos también,que son los que hacen que cada dia sea mas poderoso

El programa termino y Fran fue a su oficina

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-pregunto Fran

-ah,ya se termino mi resfrio,vuelve a tu casa si quieres,y gracias por la dedicatoria en el programa-le dijo Tsunade

-esto es algo sospechoso,un resfriado no se pasa tan rápido-decia Fran

-te dire la verdad,no tenia ganas de firmar ese papeleo,por eso dije que Naruto seria el perfecto Hokage,por que necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de firmar todo ese papeleo en menos de dos horas-dijo Tsunade

-pero yo fui capaz de eso-dijo Fran-ahora entiendo,todo esto fue porque querías que yo firmara el papeleo,querias que yo firmara todo ese papeleo que tu no querías firmar,querias que rellene con tinta cada montaña,colina y volcán de papeleo

-si,eso quería,puedes irte ahora mismo

-bueno,adiós tía

-adios

En el departamento

-¿Dónde esta esa hermosura?-dijo Fran

Laura ya se preparaba para recibir a Fran con un beso y Fran se dirigió a la consola con un beso

-te extrañe,necesitaba verte,abrazarte y mimarte-decia Fran abrazando a la consola

-ah,ya viste la consola-dijo Naruto-consegui este videojuego muy interesante llamado Ecco el delfin

Fran observo a Naruto

-me encantan los delfines-dijo Fran-en mi lista de animales favoritos están los halcones,los delfines y los ornitorrincos

-¿que esperas? vamos a jugar-dijo Naruto

En eso llego Sakura

-Naruto y Fran se enamoraron otra vez-dijo Laura

-¿de quien?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

-de la consola,la han abrazado desde que llegaron

-te amo consola de videojuegos-dijo Fran

-no,yo la amo mas-dijo Naruto

-no,yo la amo mas-dijo Fran

-el que la ama mas se queda sin comer-dijo Sakura

-yo la amo mas-dijo Naruto

-te quedas sin comer-le dijo Fran

-ejem,es Naruto,asi que yo decido si se queda sin comer-despues de dudarlo un rato-esta bien,comeras

En otra parte

-¡NO!¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEA EL!¡FRANCO NO PUEDE SER EL UCHIHA LEGENDARIO!-gritaba Sasuke revisando unos pergaminos-según esto el legendario Uchiha,heredero de Uchiha Madara tiene un Sharingan azul y gris,Franco coincide con esa descripción,eso significa que es el Uchiha legendario y el Heredero de Uchiha heredero será derrotado por su propia voluntad,sino quiere ser eliminado,este será invencible,pero no inmortal,esto significa que cuando me pidió que lo asesinara,lo pude haber matado,pero justo llega esa chica y lo desaparecer por un tiempo,y regresar cuando tenga un buen plan,no me servirá de nada atacar ahora


	8. Radio

-Fran,debes ir a un programa de radio-le dijo Naruto

-pero,ayer fui al de tv de Sakura,no debo hacerme tan famoso,mira si alguien mas se entera de que soy tan poderoso-djo Fran

-si no vas hoy no juegas en tu consola-le dijo una voz femenina detrás de el-aparte de que te quedas sin comer

-Laura,no me amenaces,además Sakura decide quien come en esta casa…-dijo Fran

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con Laura-se escucho una voz que provenía de la cocina

-Naruto…¿a que hora me presento?-pregunto Fran sin ánimos

En el estudio de Radio

-hoy en nuestro programa Franco Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-gracias por la invitación,otra vez-dijo Fran

-te queríamos preguntar ¿Por qué siempre te haces el héroe por ahí?-le pregunto Naruto

-por que yo…-Fran fue interrumpido

-siendo que en casa,lo único que haces es holgazanear todo el tiempo-le dijo Naruto-jamas de los jamases te vi dándole un regalo a tu novia

-alto Naruto,no te excedas-dijo Fran-Laura llego ayer,y fui Hokage,no tuve tiempo para boberías de enamorados

-y lo confiesa-dijo Naruto

-em,no quise decir eso,este chico me altera

-queremos decirte,que Laura esta del otro lado del vidrio,espero que no te sientas amenzado-le dijo Naruto

-no me siento amenazado,y deja de decir cosas que yo no hago

-cuentale al publico sobre los ciento cincuenta tazones de ramen que devoras en el almuerzo y ¡jamas engordas!-dijo Sakura sacando a Naruto del micrófono-yo hare las preguntas

-esperen,jamas engordo porque…

-porque tomas licuados,de brócoli,zanahoria y leche de soya-le dijo Sakura a Fran

Fran se estaba sonrojando mas de la cuenta,parecía una manzana

-mira Fran,no queríamos llegar a estos limites pero…-dijo Sakura-trae el detector de mentiras

Con el detector de mentiras ya puesto,Fran se sentía invadido

-comencemos nuestro cuestionario de diez preguntas

-alto Sakura,somos amigos-dijo Fran-y Naruto jamas menciono nada sobre un cuestionario de diez preguntas

BIP

-un bip es verdad dos es mentira-dijo Sakura-amigos somos y Naruto no dijo nada

-eres a la única a la que le conte mis secretos,como el escondite del ramen

BIP BIP

-error,jamas me contaste del escondite de ramen-dijo Sakura-pero puedes contarnos ahora

-el refrigerador…tiene una puerta secreta,ahí esta el tesoro

BIP

Naruto desaparecio del estudio

-espera Sakura,este objeto conspira contra mi privacidad

BIP BIP

Sakura solo miro a Fran

-soy un chico de muchos secretos

BIP

-cuéntame alguno

-prometí jamás contar esto pero,en una pelea con Sasuke,estuvo apunto de cortarme el cuello,pero lo esquive y corto un cocotero,el árbol no cayo,pero cuando me pare,todos los cocos cayeron en mi cabeza,causando un knock out,y lo peor Sasuke tuvo pena por mi y me dejo derrotado en el suelo,al lado de unos cocos-dijo Fran y con un llanto desesperado-¡jamás olvidare el sonido de esos cocos!,el sonido de la derrota

BIP

-bueno,logré que llores en publico,esto se llama poder femenino-dijo Sakura

-no,se llama maldición femenina-dijo Fran

-te llevare a casa,no te ves muy bien-dijo Sakura

Fran estaba tirado en el suelo con su pulgar en la boca

-esos cocos,jamas olvidare esos cocos

En el departamento

-cocos…cocos…el sonido de la derrota-dijo Fran

-oye,no veo a Naruto desde que dijiste el escondite del Ramen

A Fran se le paso una imagen por la mente

-no…no…NO…¡NOOOO!-comenzó a gritar Fran,corriendo fue hasta el refrigerador

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¿COMO TE ATREVSTE? ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS,KYUUBI,TARADO,AVARO, ESA ERA MI COMIDA-siguio gritando

-pues...mmm…estaba muy rica-dijo Naruto

-eres un…-dijo Fran

**PUNCH**

-¿por queeeeeeee?-Fran destrozo el techo por un golpe de una chica

-y que sea la ultima vez que le gritas eso a mi novio-dijo Sakura

-muchas gracias por la defensa-dijo Naruto

-y tu…te estas transformando en un gordito,quiero que ahora mismo vayas a hacer ejercicio

-no tengo ganas-dijo Naruto

-pues vas a tener ganas…-le dijo Sakura

En la calle

-no Sakura,por favor no me hagas daño,mírame,estoy corriendo

-no es lo suficiente,corre o te golpeo como a Fran-le dijo Sakura

Volvamos al momento en que Fran estaba en el programa de radio,en esos momentos ocurria algo en otro lugar

-no le tuve compasión,tenia hambre,ese chico,heredero de Madara,me las pagara-decia Sasuke escuchando por el radio


	9. Muere PS2 y Revive alguien inesperado

-amarte era fácil,por que te ame demasiado…pero hoy todo mi mundo se torno gris,ya que debo enterrarte-decía Fran-un vaso de agua por favor…gracias,aun no entiendo que ser maquiavélico e insensible te hizo esto…pero cuando lo encuentre me encargare de hacerlo añicos

-es una persona maléfica y endemoniada-dijo Naruto

Sakura y Laura estaban sintiéndose culpables por el accidente

-fuiste una consola buena,fuiste mi amiga por un día-dijo Naruto

-ese delfín…ese delfín no pudo defenderse,lo asesinaron brutalmente,no le dieron oportunidad de hacer su sonido que pedía auxilio-Fran ya estaba llorando otra vez al lado de la difunta consola y su juego de delfín-¿Por qué?,pude haber muerto yo ¿pero un delfin? lo maltrataron hasta mas no poder…

-chicos,tengo que decirles algo-dijo Sakura

-este vacío no lo llena nada,es un vacío existencial-dijo Fran

-al diablo,Fran,Naruto,Laura y yo estábamos limpiando en la habitación,y me resbale accidentalmente con el balde de agua en mis manos y cayo en la consola,esta porquería exploto y la tuvimos que apagar-dijo Sakura

-¿co…con que la apagaste?-preguntaron Fran y Naruto horrorizados

Sakura bajo la cabeza

-con…con mas agua-dijo Laura

-monstruos…ese delfín quería salvarlas a ustedes y no le dieron oportunidad…él era Ecco el delfín que defendía al futuro,el viajo en el tiempo,él se enfrento con tiburones,para que ustedes niñitas descuidadas le tiraran un balde con agua…ustedes no saben el dolor que sufrió ese delfín-dijo Fran

-¿me dijiste niñita?-pregunto Sakura

-disculpame,para que ustedes par de ancianas le tiraran aguaaaaaaaaa-Fran fue golpeado,dos veces

Naruto silbo,el halcón apareció y escapo con Naruto en su lomo

-¡cobardes!-gritaron ambas chicas

-bueno,nos deshicimos de tres cosas molestas-dijo Laura

-¿que cosas?-pregunto Sakura

-Naruto,Fran y esa consola molesta-le dijo Laura-Fran me dio dinero suficiente como para comprarnos la tienda de ropa

-vamos de compras

En otra parte

-nos deshicimos de dos cosas molestas,llamadas Sakura y Laura-dijo Fran-ahora que recuerdo,te tenia que traer algo ¿me esperas?-le dijo Fran

-si-le dijo Naruto-¿que traerás?

-una sorpresa

Veinte minutos después

-Naruto,no creerás lo que te trajo Fran-le dijo Sakura

-¿tu eres la sorpresa?-le pregunto Naruto-es que esperaba algo mejor

-después de esto te dejare sin comer-le dijo Sakura-pero ahora,agradécele mucho a tu amigo,esta sorpresa es muy especial

Detrás de un arbusto salió Fran

-espera un momento,cuando este preparado tu pasaras-le dijo Fran a alguien que estaba detrás del arbusto también

-¿quien esta detrás de ese arbusto?-dijo Naruto

-¿que mas da? pase-dijo Fran sonriendo

Detrás del arbusto salió alguien inesperado

-me costó mucho traerlo,es como un agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mi y por Sakura

Naruto se quedo inmóvil

-es…mi…padre-dijo Naruto

-solo lo pude revivir por una hora,si quieres lo dejo vivir todo lo que quiera,pero eso significa que podrá vivir todo lo que yo viva,si muero el muere-dijo Fran

-tanto tiempo hijo-le dijo Minato a su hijo

-tienen mucho por lo cual charlar-dijo Sakura-vamos Fran

-pero yo quiero escuchar-dijo Fran-además de que yo lo reviví…aaaaaaaaau

Fran estaba siendo tironeado de la oreja

Naruto y su padre reían por lo que veían

-Fran y Sakura…te caerán bien-le dijo Naruto

-¿el por casualidad es Hyuga?-le pregunto

-¿Fran?,no,él es Uchiha,si tu vieras el sharingan que tiene…-dijo Naruto

-dime que es rojo y negro-le dijo Minato interesado por el sharingan extraño

-no,el de él es azul y gris-dijo Naruto-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-por que hubo una leyenda que hablaba del heredero de Uchiha Madara,ese heredero es invencible,pero no inmortal,si mal no recuerdo,el pergamino decía…el heredero es invencible pero no inmortal,solo será destruido por su propia voluntad-le respondió Minato

-Fran es el heredero de Madara

-puede ser…

-te digo mas,ese chico trae muchas sorpresas,ayer fue Hokage,es Uchiha,es heredero de Madara,domina el Mangekyo Sharingan y tiene sellado en el un halcón de mil quinientos años-dijo Naruto

-¿tiene familia?-le pregunto Minato

-no,Sasuke Uchiha asesino a su familia

-y ahora,pregunto ¿tu tienes novia?

-si…

-¿y quien es?-pregunto Minato

-la chica que se acaba de llevar a mi amigo casi a golpes

-y dime…¿Cómo haces para dormir tranquilo por las noches?

-mientras duerme,Fran y yo nos aseguramos de ponerle cadenas de chakra,para que no nos ataque mientras duerme-dijo Naruto-tarea muy difícil por cierto

-jajaja,en mis tiempos,para defenderse de una chica que puede llegar a ser sonámbula no la atábamos con cadenas de chakra-le dijo Minato-dime ¿en donde vives ahora?

-vivo con Sakura,Fran y Laura-respondio Naruto-Laura,es la novia de Fran,la conocimos ayer durante la casi muerte de Fran

-¿en un departamento viven?

-si,Fran lo compro y vivimos ahí,Fran es multimillonario por decirlo asi

-que bien,y te digo,ese chico me revivio por una hora

-si,dijo que si querias seguir viviendo,el podía hacer algo-le dijo Naruto

-si quiero,pero seria muy raro que despues de tanto aparezca vivo

-no te preocupes,la abuela Tsunade se encargara de eso

En la oficina de Tsunade

-Mi…minato esta vivo-dijo Tsunade sorprendida-¿pero como es posible?

-solo un nombre…Fran-dijo Naruto

-Fran se mete hasta con las fuerzas de la naturaleza-dijo Sakura

-Fran esto Fran lo otro ¿pueden dejar de hablar de mi?-dijo Fran

-tarado,tu lo reviviste,tu te haces cargo-le dijo Sakura a Fran

-bueno,Fran lo revivio,Fran se encarga de presentárselo a la aldea-dijo Tsunade

-¿Qué yo no tengo opinión?-pregunto Minato

A lo que las dos chicas respondieron

-¡NO!

-¿por eso me preguntaste como duermo por las noches?-pregunto Naruto asustado

Minato asintió un poco asustado

-todo yo,todo yo…-decia Fran refunfuñando

En el centro de la aldea

-aldeanos de la hoja,tengo el honor de presentarles a…-decia Fran

-aquí no hay nadie Fran,debemos hacer que las personas se junten en un solo lugar-dijo Naruto

-puedes transformarte en Sasuke ¿no?-pregunto Fran

-si ¿Por qué?

-porque lo necesito para atraer al publico-dijo Fran

En la puerta de la aldea

-Franco, he regresado por ti-dijo Narutosasuke

-no otra vez-dijo Fran-ya cansas

El publico estaba reunido en la puerta,toda la aldea estaba ahí

Sasuke desaparecio dejando a Naruto y a Fran a cargo de la situación,Fran de quien sabe donde saco un escenario

-aldeanos de la hoja,los hemos reunido aquí para darle una bienvenida a alguien que ustedes admiraran mucho

-¡si te apresuras mejor!-se escuchaba la voz de Tsunade detrás de la gente

-les presento a Minato Namikaze cuarta sombra del fuego en carne y hueso

La gente quedo paralizada,no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían

-gracias aldea de la hoja,pero,le agradezco mas a la persona que me revivio,Franco Uchiha-despues de decir esto Minato le dejo el micrófono a Fran

-bueno,les quiero anunciar también que…-dijo Fran

En ese momento Tsunade subio al escenario y le arrebato el micrófono a Fran

-quiero decirles,que abandono el puesto de Hokage,para que lo ocupe el señor Minato si esta dispuesto a aceptarlo

Minato aceptó

-tenemos nuevo Hokage-dijo Fran

En ese momento aparece Tobi,dispuesto a pelear con Fran

-Franco,ese sello barato que me hiciste,no te sirvió de nada,ya que me han curado de ese sello-dijo Tobi

-no se preocupe Minato,Fran se encargara de el…como se encargo de Sasuke y del resto de los Akatsuki-dijo Tsunade

-hey Tobi ¿no podrias venir otro dia?,es que ahorita tengo hambre o ¿quieres que acabe contigo rápido?-dijo Fran

-ven a pelear si no me temes-Tobi observo quienes se encontraban en el lugar-no,no puede ser…¡MINATO!

-¡TOBI!-dijo Minato

-no se preocupen,tengo todo controlado-dijo Fran

-¿que esperas?,ataca-le dijo Tobi a Fran

Regresamos a los golpes,Fran intento darle una patada al mentón pero,el cuerpo de Tobi se volvió intangible,Fran siguió intentando,hasta que Tobi no hizo intangible esa parte de su cuerpo,Fran siguió golpeando con todo lo que tenia,hasta que Tobi atrapo a una rehén

-¡Sakura!-exclamo Fran-¡MALDITO!

Y otra vez regresamos a la transformación,pero esta era diferente,no era halcón,esta vez era algo parecido a Kyuubi

-ese es Kyuubi-dijo Naruto-pero no tiene nueve colas,solo tiene una

Dentro del cuerpo de Naruto,Kyuubi decia

-ese es una copia barata,ni se imagina lo que puedo llegar a ser yo

De regreso a la pelea

Fran rescato a Sakura,y regreso a la pelea otra vez,pero esta vez los ataques de Fran no eran corporales,esto eran cargados con los elementos agua,fuego,tierra,arena y viento

-(rugido)-de Fran

Y se disparo un ataque tipo fuego

-el quizo decir lanzallamas-dijo Naruto-es que yo hablo Kyuubines

Todos miraron a Naruto,hasta Fran y Tobi se quedaron observándolo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto

-(rugido)

-ahí quizo decir,cállate tarado-dijo Sakura

Fran quizo rematar a Tobi con un ataque mixto,todos los elementos combinados en un solo disparo,y lo logro,Tobi desaparecio al recibir el impacto,y la transformación se fue

-no…no…lo mate…recibio el impacto…pero algo…lo salvo-Fran cayo en el suelo

-¿Cuántas Sakuras vez?-le pregunto Naruto

-esto es una pesadilla,hay seis chicas iguales a Sakura-dijo Fran

-estas bien,necesitas ducharte-dijo Naruto

-asi que,que haya seis de mi es una pesadilla eh,creeme que la pesadilla comienza con un golpe-dijo Sakura

-¿cu…cual golpe?-pregunto Fran atemorizado

-este

**PUNCH**

-ni si quiera estoy curaaaadoooooooooooooo-alcanzo a gritar Fran

-¿Dónde habrá dejado Fran las cadenas de chakra?-se pregunto Naruto

-¿cuales cadenas de chakra?¿no me encadenaran mientras duermo o si?-pregunto Sakura

-emmm….emmm….si-dijo Naruto muy inocente

-la inocencia no sirve conmigo-dijo Sakura en un tono muy frio

-papaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Naruto

-otro tiro muy lejano-dijo Sakura

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?-dijo Minato

-si,¿porque no?-dijeron Tsunade y Sakura

En eso aparece Laura

-Sakura,ya compre toda la ropa que estaba en oferta

-¿compraste otra consola?-pregunto Sakura-porque Fran se la merece

-le daremos la sorpresa cuando regrese,me parecio haberlo visto volando por ahí-dijo Laura-pero ahora,quiero comer

-entonces vamos-dijo Tsunade


	10. Lo olvidamos

Perdon por hacer llegar a este cap taaaan tarde xD pero es q tuve un problema con la internet y no lo pude subir,y lo subo ahora,disfruten

Catorce de febrero,el dia de todos aquellos enamorados,solo que dos de nuestros amigos lo olvidaron por completo,procedamos con la historia

-es el dia-dijeron Sakura y Laura

-¿lo recordaran?-pregunto Laura

-si realmente están enamorados de nosotras,estoy segura que si-le dijo Sakura

En eso aparece Fran

-hoy es el dia Naruto,este será el mejor de todos-dijo Fran

-no te emociones,no creo que puedas-le dijo Naruto-ni todo el dinero del mundo lo podrá comprar

Las chicas ya fantaseaban con lo que ni todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar

-vamos ¿Quién dijo que yo le pagaría a tu padre para que me dejara ganar?-le pregunto Fran a Naruto

Las chicas sintieron que les caía un balde de agua fria encima

-te digo,que mi padre es muy poderoso…

-pero no conoce al Halcón de La Hoja-dijo Fran

-y tu no conoces al Destello Amarillo de La Hoja-le dijo Naruto

Fran y Naruto se retiraron del departamento

-ellos…no lo recordaron-dijo muy tranquila Laura

-habra que perdonarlos-dijo Sakura lo mas tranquila que pudo,pero en el subconsciente de Sakura,la Sakura interna no pensaba lo mismo-"¿Perdonarlos? esos tarados se olvidaron de una fecha clave para sus parejas,pero no,Sakura la pacifista cree que los debemos perdonar,sabes lo que debemos hacer,hay que vengarnos de ellos,hay que golpearlos,hay que amaestrar al halcón de Fran para que haga un vuelo recto hacia sus ojos ¡arrancarlos de cuajo y que nos los traiga,luego los freímos en una sartén con aceite hirviendo y los comemos durante la cena!"

-¿Sakura estas bien?-le pregunto Laura

-si,solo estaba pensando en cosas lindas-dijo Sakura sonriendo-"si,cosas lindas…"

En un bosque muy alejado del departamento,Fran ya se preparaba para luchar

-nada de transformaciones en zorros ¿ok?-dijo Minato

-es solo cuando me enfurezco,y esto es por diversión-le respondio Fran

-invocaciones permitidas-dijo Naruto

-ok-dijeron Minato y Fran

-no me tenga compasión por ser un niño-le dijo Fran-porque puede que sea mejor que usted…

Fran recibió un golpe

-regla numero uno:jamas alardeen frente al rival-dijo Minato

-ah,quiere ser rudo,pues sere rudo-dijo Fran acercándose con su puño listo

Fran recibió un golpe en el estomago

-regla dos:nunca se lanzen como locos hacia su oponente

-usted me obliga-dijo Fran- ¡RASENGAN!

-ja…¡RASENGAN!

-cayo je,je,je ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

No apareció nada

-¿Qué rayos? Esta en misión,no lo tengo en mi cuerpo-dijo Fran

-esto se pone muy bueno-dijo Naruto esperando el impacto

Minato ataco a Fran con todo lo que tenia,lo que hizo que Fran salga despedido hasta chocar contra un árbol

-y regla numero tres:recuerden tener a sus bestias selladas en su cuerpo antes de querer atacar-dijo Minato sonriendo-termino la lección chicos-dicho esto,se retiro del lugar

-vuelva…puedo seguir luchando…eso creo-dijo Fran

-vamos Fran,te gano y te derroto como los mejores-dijo Naruto

Fran intento pararse,pero una de sus piernas estaba gravemente lastimada

-¿que esperas? llévame al hospital-le dijo Fran a Naruto

-mejor vamos a casa,tenemos una ninja medica en ella-dijo Naruto

En el departamento

-Sakura,necesito tu ayuda-dijo Naruto-traigo carga pesada

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Sakura con poco interés

-mi padre le dio una paliza-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-y mi piernita…-dijo Fran

-bien merecida tenias esa paliza-dijeron Sakura y Laura

-pero…pero,quiero que me curen-dijo Fran

-no hasta que ustedes dos recuerden que dia es hoy-dijo Sakura-y para que no hagan trampas,escondimos todos los almanaques de la casa

-seres maléficos,estoy casi invalido y en lo único que piensas es en el catorce de febrero-le dijo Fran a Sakura

-Fran…¿dijiste catorce de febrero?-pregunto Naruto preocupado

-si catorce de febrero ¿Por qué?-pregunto Fran

Naruto y Fran se miraron

-¡el dia de los enamorados!-gritaron ambos

El halcón aparece

-necesito que me cures-dijo Fran

Después de ser curado Fran y Naruto se apuraron para conseguir todo lo que necesitaban

-¿chocolates?-pregunto Fran

-si-le respondio Naruto

-¿peluches?

-si

-no nos falta nada-dijo Fran

-espera…-dijo Naruto

-¡las flores!-se gritaron ambos

-vamos con Ino-dijo Fran

-si,es lo mejor-dijo Naruto

En la tienda

-¡INO!-gritaron ambos-¡TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA GRANDE!

-considerando que hoy es el dia de enamorados,olvidaron los regalos de Laura y Sakura ¿no?-pregunto Ino

-adivina,necesitamos una docena de rosas cada uno-dijo Fran

-ok-dijo Ino

Unos momentos después

-te debemos la vida Ino-dijeron ambos

-¿tan critica es la situación?-pregunto Ino

-con Sakura en casa,todo es critico-dijo Fran

-toma,comprate algo-dijo Naruto entregándole el dinero de Fran-es lo mas que podemos hacer por ti,nos salvaste la vida

En el departamento

-ten Sakura,quisiera que me perdones por todas las cadenas de chakra que utilizamos con Fran para que no nos golpees mientras duermes,por destruir tu espejo y echarle la culpa al halcón y por tantas cosas mas,te amo

Beso apasionado de Naruto y Sakura

-y yo,para pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que hice en este tiempo,no tengo las palabras necesarias,para pedirte que me perdones,te hice mucho daño y lo reconozco,por la verdad que te oculte siempre y por…

-shh,tenias tus motivos para ocultarme todas esas cosas,creo que no deberías disculparte por eso,porque si me lo contabas,yo como la loca suicida que soy hubiera intervenido en todo lo que te paso y jamas hubieras llegado hasta aquí

Y otro beso apasionado

Por la noche,en una colina

-que hermosas son,las estrellas son realmente hermosas-dijo Sakura

-no tanto como tu-le dijo Naruto

-¿me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tu no aparecias ese dia en el que Sasuke casi me clavaba su espada?-le pregunto Fran a Laura

-no hubieras sido Hokage-le dijo Laura-aparte de que hasta el dia de hoy estaría llorando por ti,un tarado que no tenia motivos para vivir

-si ella no llegaba,no tendría a mi padre aquí-dijo Naruto

-y si eso pasaba,Naruto caería en una gran depresión,estaría perdiendo ya a su segundo amigo-dijo Sakura

-en lo único que se parecen tu y Sasuke es que ambos tomaron decisiones estúpidas en algún momento-dijo Naruto-pero tu supiste elegir,si seguias por esa opción o hacer el cambio

-¿ustedes no saben como me conocí con ella en la infancia?-dijo Fran

-no,jamas nos contaste-dijo Naruto

-bueno,escuchen: Hace ya ocho años yo iba a una academia,todos me trataban diferente por ser Uchiha y porque la gente sabia el "monstruo" que llevaba en mi interior,pero que yo no conocia (en esta parte Naruto se sintió muy identificado) que resulto ser un halcón que tenia debilidad ante el Ramen,bueno,continuo,la única que fue mi amiga durante ese tiempo,fue ella,jejeje fuimos mejores amigos durante siete largos años,todo esto fue un año antes de entrar en Akatsuki,de la muerte de mis padres y mi llegada aquí.durante esos largos siete años,nos fuimos conociendo cada vez mas,fuimos novios por muy poco tiempo ante la inminente llegada de los akatsuki ofreciéndome que protegerían a mi familia de Sasuke Uchiha,ya que estaba en mi búsqueda,muy ingenuo acepte,conoci a gente que no creí ver en mi vida,como el culpable de la muerte de mi verdadera familia Itachi días después me entere de que tratarían de matarme para quitarme a una tal bestia que habitaba en mi,por eso dije que yo no era consciente del poder que llevaba en mi,los derrote a todos y escape,cuando regrese a mi casa Sasuke estaba amenazando a mis padres,diciéndoles que si no les decía en donde estaba yo los mataria,efectivamente los asesinó,se enfrento a mi,y cuando lo vencí escapo. Mi madre con su ultimo aliento me conto la verdad de por que me perseguia toda esa ese dia les jure a mis padres que me vengaría por lo que les hicieron,desde ese dia comenzó mi gran aventura

-esa es tu historia Fran,desde ese dia jamas te volvi a ver,no sabes lo mal que me sentí al pensar que te pudieron haber hecho algo-dijo Laura-unos meses después,llego una noticia de que un tal Franco Uchiha derroto a Sasuke Uchiha evitando una invasión a la Aldea De la Hoja,junte coraje y me dispuse a dia en el que llegue y te encontré,escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Sasuke,y fue por eso que te rescate,y por el amor que siento por ti-dijo Laura

-¿y Fran?¿no tienes nada para decir?-pregunto Sakura

Pero Fran se encontraba en el quinto sueño

-que remedio,este chico duerme en todos lados-dijo Sakura

-dejalo,tuvo un dia complicado,mi padre lo derroto y fue una pelea muy desastrosa-dijo Naruto

-Laura…que bueno…que…volvisteeee…-decia Fran entre sueños

-bueno,hasta en sueños te tiene-le dice Naruto a Laura

-es muy lindo que un chico sueñe contigo de vez en cuando-dijo Sakura

-oye,cuando yo te soñé en el hospital,me tapaste la boca con una manzana-dijo Naruto

Fran se paro del suelo

-esperen…esta sonámbulo-dijo Naruto

Fran preparo un Rasengan

-Sakura no qusiste curarme-decia Fran dormido

-no lo despiertes Sakura-dijo Naruto

-¿entonces quieres que me de el ataque?-pregunto Sakura

-calmate Fran,Sakura te curara mañana-le dijo Laura

-necesito un abrazo-dijo Fran

-¿desde cuando este necesita un abrazo?-dijo Naruto con esta expresión ¬¬

-recuestate,tranquilo-le decía Laura

Fran abrazo a Laura mientras estaba en el piso y quedo dormido como un bebe,ambos quedaron dormidos

-Naruto porque no eres como Fran,se queda dormido y sueña con ella,esta sonámbulo y la abraza-le recriminaba Sakura

-quieres que sea como Fran ¿eh?-Naruto se recostó en el piso y quedo dormido

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!-le grito Sakura

Naruto sonámbulo también abrazo a Sakura

-bueno,creo que puedo dormir tranquila por esta noche-dijo Sakura

Y asi todos quedaron dormidos en la colina,bajo la Luz de La Luna Llena

Dos horas después

-¡lo logramos amigo!-le dijo Fran a Naruto

-el dia de hoy no hubo una tragedia pero…

-pero si yo no decía la fecha clave,ya estaríamos lamentándonos-dijo Fran

-si y aparte,será mejor que volvamos a recostarnos con esas dos locas,si despiertan y no nos encuentran,nos ira mal-le dijo Naruto temblando

-ok-le dijo Fran-buenas noches


	11. Broma inocente

-¿crees que se enfurezcan?-pregunto Laura

-es solo una broma ¿Qué podría salir mal?-dijo Naruto

En el suelo Sakura estaba abrazando a Fran y Fran abrazándola a ella

-quiero ver esas expresiones cuando despierten-dijo Naruto sonriendo malvadamente

-creo que todo tiene un limite y lo acabamos de cruzar-dijo Laura

-si,pero el limite no nos lastima a nosotros-le dijo Naruto

-¿estaba en nuestro plan que Tsunade aparezca?-le pregunto Laura a Naruto

-no ¿Por qué?

-por que ahí viene

-vamos a escondernos-dijo Naruto

Tsunade se baja del halcón y se encuentra con los dos jóvenes en el piso

-¡Sakura! No te entrene para esto

Sakura y Fran despertaron y cuando se encontraron abrazados

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron ambos

-¿Cómo te atreviste Fran?¿o fue Sakura quien te abrazo?-pregunto Tsunade

-NADIE ABRAZO A NADIE-gritaron ambos

-tu te acostaste conmigo y me abrazaste-decia Sakura

-creeme que lo ultimo que quería hacer en mi vida era acostarme contigo y abrazarte

-ustedes dos ¿no recuerdan que hicieron anoche antes de quedarse como estaban hace menos de un minuto?-pregunto Tsunade

-Fran se quedo dormido abrazando a Laura y Naruto lo mismo pero conmigo-dijo Sakura

-algo anda mal-dijo Fran

-si,alguien les jugo una broma-dijo Tsunade

-¿pero quien?-preguntaron

Detrás de los arbustos salieron Naruto y Laura riéndose como jamas se rieron en sus vidas

-fueron ustedes dos-dijeron Sakura y Fran muy pero muy enfurecidos

-fue una broma pequeña-dijo Naruto

-¿perdon?¿escuche mal?-pregunto Fran-¿PEQUEÑA BROMA? Casi me da un infarto cuando vi esos ojos verdes

-¿Qué les haremos Fran?-pregunto Sakura

-¿meterlos en aceite hirviendo?…no,eso seria muy cruel ¿dárselos a los tiburones?…no,le daría indigestión a los tiburones por comerse a Naruto…¿y que tal si?-dijo Fran mirando a Sakura

-Fran…¿pensaste en lo mismo que yo?-le dijo Sakura maliciosamente a Fran

-jejeje,si

-¡ACUSAR A NARUTO CON SU PADRE!-dijeron ambos

-alto chicos ¡con mi padre no!-decia Naruto atemorizado

En la oficina de Hokage

-¡señor Minato!-decia Sakura

-¿a que no se imagina lo que hizo Naruto?-le dijo Fran

-primero,hola buenas tardes,segundo ¿Qué hizo ahora?-pregunto Minato

-nos jugó una terrible broma-dijo Fran

-¿Qué tan terrible?-pregunto Minato

-tengo las fotos-dijo Fran sacando un álbum que tenia por titulo: "Preciosos casi infartos"

Minato solo observo las fotos y…

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!-grito Minato

Y por arte de magia apareció Naruto

-si…¿si padre?

-hijo,eres un genio-le dijo Minato-jamas en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido tal broma

Fran y Sakura quedaron boquiabiertos,pero Fran no se quedo atrás con las bromas

-haber si te gusta esta broma Naruto-le dijo Fran

-¿Cuál?-pregunto

-esta-Fran tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la beso

-esta broma,supero a todas-dijo Fran-y Sakura,discúlpame,fue un impulso

-esa broma no me dio mucha risa-dijo Naruto

-pues acostúmbrate,asi son mis bromas-dijo Fran-¿quieres pelear?-pregunto

-con mucho gusto-dijo Naruto

Fran cerro los ojos y estos se transformaron en un sharingan azul y gris,su cuerpo cambio al de un zorro con cuatro colas

-(rugido)

-miren como tiemblo-decía Naruto en tono burlón

-ja,es broma,puedo hablar como una persona normal,solo que en este cuerpo

Fran y Naruto comenzaron a golpearse intensamente,hasta que Fran atrapo a uno de los brazos de Naruto e hizo que se golpeara a si mismo

-no te golpees tu solo,no te golpees tu solo

Cuando terminaron de golpearse,quedaron tirados en el piso y Fran dijo

-hey,Naruto,espero que esta pelea no arruine nuestra amistad

-¿de que hablas? Somos amigos,pero jamas vuelvas a besar a Sakura-le dijo Naruto

-ok,era para que te enfades y que quieras luchar-le dijo Fran-aproposito,cuando le pedi disculpas a Sakura no me contesto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pregunto Fran

-perdona que te lo diga a asi-le dijo Naruto-pero le comiste la boca a mi novia y tendras que pagarme

-¿de cuanto estamos hablando?-dijo Fran preocupado

-veinte tazones de Ramen,y nadie recordara lo ocurrido-le dijo Naruto a Fran

-si,vamos a casa,un videojuego nos espera-dijo Fran,cuando Naruto se alejo-see,te dare veinte tazones de Ramen un dia de estos

En la oficina de Hokage

-Sakura,responde-decia Tsunade mientras la zamarreaba bruscamente,cuando al fin responde-Sakura,dime ¿Qué te paso?

-Fran me beso-alcanzo a decir despertando de su desmayo

-Sakura,no te entrene para que hicieras todo lo que hiciste el dia de hoy-le dijo Tsunade

-pero yo no había hecho nada-le dijo Sakura-Minato estaba presente

-Minato ¿tu sabes algo de esto?-le pregunto Tsunade

-no tengo la menor idea-le dijo Minato comiendo Ramen

Fran le dio los veinte tazones a Naruto y Naruto se los dio su padre,para que no recordara nada de lo sucedido en ese dia


	12. Nuevos Comienzos

Por la mañana

-Fran,el desayuno esta listo-se escuchaban dos chicas desde la sala principal

-gracias chicas-dijo Fran

-¡NARUTO! despierta holgazán-gritaron las chicas

-¿Por qué a mi no me reciben como a Fran?-dijo Naruto

-porque Fran no me hizo una horrible broma-le dijo Sakura

-bueno,termine mi desayuno,me voy a entrenar al risco,Naruto,acompañame-dijo Fran

-ok,estas dos están muy gruñonas el día de hoy

En el risco

-me encantaría poder ser Jonin-le dijo Fran a Naruto

-sigue...(bostezo)...soñando-decia Naruto antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Mientras Fran soñaba despierto al lado del borde del risco,algo lo choco,haciendo que quede colgando

-¡SASUKE!-dijo Fran-dormiste a Naruto y yo que queria pelear contra el

-jajajajaja,siempre soñé con el dia en el que te tendría colgando de un risco y yo ser el único presente para ver tu muerte-le dijo Sasuke a Fran

Sasuke le estaba pisando la mano a Fran,cuando este se solto,cayo al vació

-no creo que te salves,hay demasiados picos rocosos ahí abajo-le dijo Sasuke-adios heredero de Madara

Durante su caída Fran invoco a Rikatamimoto

-que bueno es verlo jefe-le dijo el animal

Fran señalo para abajo

-me hare gigante-le dijo otra vez el animal

Cuando Sasuke estaba por irse,Fran apareció otra vez

-nunca te desharás de mi-le dijo Fran

Fran salto del lomo del halcón para darle una patada en la cabeza a Sasuke,la patada fue efectiva,pero hizo que Sasuke chocara su cabeza contra una piedra bastante grande,se acerco para verle la cabeza

-le esta sangrando la cabeza-le dijo Fran al halcón

-puedo entrar a su cuerpo y curarlo-le respondio

-entra,y ya no te llamas Rikatamimoto,ahora te llamas Jet

-¿Jet? Por mi esta bien

cuando termino de curarlo,Fran se apresuro a despertar a Naruto

-hey, holgazán despierta-le decía Fran

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto

-no idiota,Fran,acabo de cometer algo que no quería hacer-dijo Fran lamentandose

-asesinaste a Sasuke-dijo Naruto-¿como lo hiciste?

-no lo se

-mi...cabeza...¿que paso?...-pregunto alguien inesperado

-Na...ru...to...¿me asesinara?-pregunto Fran

-Naruto ¿que paso?-pregunto Sasuke-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me fui a encontrar con orochimaru

-no,no te asesinara,Fran quédate tranquilo-le dijo Naruto

-bueno,no me matara,mucho gusto,soy Franco Uchiha-le dijo Fran estrechando su mano con la de Sasuke

-¿eres Uchiha de verdad?-le pregunto desconfiado Sasuke

Fran solo cerro los ojos y el Mangekyo Sharingan azul y gris ya estaba activado

-ese es un sharingan demasiado particular...me pareció haberlos visto en algún otro lugar-dijo Sasuke tratando de recordar

-mmm... Fran-dijo Naruto

-¿que necesitas?

-ven un momento por favor

en un lugar mas lejano

-Fran,Sasuke no recuerda nada de nada

-y no lo culpo,despues de esa gran patada que le di en la cabeza,cualquiera pierde la memoria-dijo Fran sonriendo

-mejor lo llevamos a la aldea con Tsunade,ella sabra que hacer-dijo Naruto

en la oficina

-y se fueron hace veinticinco minutos y todavía no regresan-dijeron ambas chicas

-y ustedes tienen miedo de que sus novios se hayan tirado por el risco ¿no?-pregunto Tsunade-aunque con ustedes dos ¿quien no se tiraria por el risco?-penso

-no,es que no le dimos la lista de cosas que nos tenian que comprar-dijo Sakura

toc toc

-¡PASE!-grito Tsunade

-¡CASI MUERO!¡ESTUVE FRENTE A LA MUERTE DE NO SER POR MIS GRANDES HABILIDADES!-grito Fran

-¿estuviste frente a la muerte?¿y el espejo no se quebro?-pregunto Sakura

-jajaja muy graciosa Sakura,pero no,tengo que mostrarles algo

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-Sa...Sasuke-dijo Sakura paralizada

-si...todo muy hermoso pero antes de que pises la rama,ven que te tengo que decir algo-dijo Fran

fuera de la oficina

-lo traje otra vez-dijo Fran-pero...accidentalmente

-¿como accidentalmente?-pregunto confundida Sakura

-le di una patada voladora en la cabeza-dijo Fran-y perdió la memoria

-entiendo,y ¿que es lo que recuerda?-pregunto la pelirosada

-recuerda que se estaba por reunir con Orochimaru...recuerda todo lo que le dijiste aquella vez

-bien...tenemos que tratar de que no recuerde nada de nada con respecto al odio que te tenia-dijo Sakura

-ah, te pido un favor

-¿que quieres?-le pregunto

-trata de no enamorarte de el,seria demasiado duro para Naruto y si por algunas de esas casualidades pasa,Sasuke no saldrá del risco con vida y si lo intenta yo...-Fran miro a sus alrededores-¿Sakura?...¡SAKURA!

en la oficina

-abuela Tsunade,¿que hace en el puesto de hokage?-pregunto Naruto

-tu padre tenia cosas que hacer y me pidio que tuviera el cargo por el dia de hoy

-¿Naruto?¿cuanto tiempo paso?-pregunto Sasuke

-eemm-Naruto pensaba una mentira creíble-estuviste dos años y medio en coma y despertaste hoy en el risco

al ver que Sasuke no le creyo ni un poco,Tsunade dijo la verdad

-mira Sasuke,Fran te encontró tirado cerca del risco esta mañana-le dijo Tsunade-Naruto es un mentiroso

-es que queria añadir drama a la historia-dijo Naruto

-si todo muy hermoso Naruto ¿pero donde va a vivir?-pregunto Sakura

-vivira con nosotros-dijo Fran con poco animo-pero NADIE mas podra vivir con nosotros ¿quedo claro?

-si señor-dijo Naruto-oye Fran,si pudiste revivir a mi padre...¿como pedirtelo?¿puedes revivir a mi madre?

-¿eso que tienes ahi es cafe?-le pregunto Fran a Tsunade

-si ¿quieres?

-por favor-despues de agarrar la taza-preguntame otra vez

-¿si puedes revivir a mi madre?

Fran escupio el cafe en la cara de Sakura,al darse cuenta de lo que hizo,se arrodillo e imploro perdón

-Sakura por favor no me hagas daño,fue un accidente,le has perdonado tantas cosas al idiota de tu novio ¿y no me perdonas a mi?-suplicaba Fran

-¿ PERDONA?¿CUANDO LE EH PERDONADO ALGO A NARUTO?-pregunto furiosa-PARA TU INFORMACIÓN,SERA MI NOVIO PERO CUANDO HAY QUE APLICARLE CASTIGOS,YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE NO SE SALVE...

-bla bla bla...se piensa que me estoy creyendo lo que dice-pensaba Fran

-¿te quedo claro?-pregunto Sakura

-disculpa ¿me estabas hablando?-le pregunto Fran

-GRRR ¡IDIOTA!

**PUUUNCH**

y voló voló,pero no sin antes decir algo importante

-¡regreso en una hora con tu madre!-gritaba Fran dolorido

-y ¡tu!-se dirigia Sakura a Naruto-trata de comportarte bien,porque si no lo haces,terminaras como tu amiguito

-perdon ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto el rubio

no hace falta que diga lo que paso despues ¿o si?

-por lo que recuerdo estos chicos no cambiaron en nada,pero ese chico Franco,me es muy familiar...bueno,mientras tanto no importa,tratare de recordar-pensaba Sasuke


	13. Lobo

-¡no!¡perdí! contra Sasuke-decía Fran

-mas suerte la próxima-le decia Sasuke

Fran,Naruto y Sakura le explicaron todo lo que había pasado desde que despertó,pero siempre omitiendo la parte en la que el participaba, había pasado ya un mes desde su llegada y supo relacionarse muy bien con los chicos,en especial con Naruto y con Fran que para este entonces era su mayor rival en los videojuegos

-hey Fran

-¿que quieres Naruto?-pregunto Fran con un poco de furia ya que había perdido la batalla en el videojuego

-te agradezco otra vez por traer a mi madre

-nah,no es nada,es lo mas que puedo hacer por ser tan buen amigo

-enserio,te lo agradezco de todo corazón

-no hace falta ¿que les parece si nosotros tres vamos en una misión?-le pregunto Fran a Sasuke y a Naruto

-por mi esta bien-dijo Naruto

-me da lo mismo-dijo Sasuke

en la oficina de Hokage

-hola señorita Kushina,hola señor Minato-dijo Fran

-hola Franco ¿todo bien el dia de hoy?-pregunto Kushina

-muy bien,Minato ¿hay alguna misión disponible?

-ahora que lo preguntas,si,ha aparecido una criatura misteriosa,similar a un lobo,se dice la primera vez que aparecio,se llevo a un hombre y a la noche siguiente aparecieron dos lobos,lo que tememos es que esa criatura este creando a un ejercito de hombres lobo o alguien los este controlando

-¿a donde debemos ir?-pregunto Fran

-al bosque que no queda muy lejos de aqui

-esta bien,voy por Sasuke y por Naruto,nos vemos mañana

ya en el bosque

-¿hombres lobo?-pregunto Sasuke

-si,hay que estar alertas en todo momento-dijo Fran

-si te portas mal el lobo te va a comer-dijo Naruto

-jajaja-si no lo notaron esto fue sarcasmo de Fran-tenemos que tener cuidado,voy a montar guardia

dos horas despues

-y eso fue lo que paso,asi llego Fran a la aldea-concluía Naruto contando el porque de la llegada de Fran

-¿escuchaste eso?-pregunto Sasuke-¿hace cuanto se fue Fran?

-dos horas-dijo Naruto

de entre las sombras salio un "hombre lobo"

-Na...Na...AUUUUUUU-aulló el animal

-esos ojos-decia Naruto

-es Fran-dijo Sasuke

-hay que llevarlo a la aldea-dijo Naruto

-Naruto deben ser las doce de la noche,vamos a molestar demasiado

-ya se,pero necesitamos una cura para el

Fran volvio a aullar pero esta vez se lanzo hacia Naruto

-necesito que me curen,veinte lobos me atacaron y no se que sera de mi-decia Fran,pero lo que entendian los chicos era-auuuu auuuuu auuuuu auuuuuuuuu

en la aldea

-ese simbolo que tienes marcado en el pecho...Franco,si me puedes entender,escuchame-le decia Minato-acaban de sellarte en el cuerpo,el espiritu de un lobo,tienes la habilidad para quitarte a las bestias que estan selladas en tu cuerpo,lo que puedes hacer es quitar a ese lobo y domesticarlo como a Jet,un aullido para entendi,dos para que repita y tres puedo irme a dormir

-auuu-Fran intento y intento pero no pudo sacar a el lobo que estaba sellado

-lo que temia-dijo Minato

-¿que pasa padre?-pregunto Naruto

-Fran tiene que encontrar a la persona que lo transformo en esta cosa,sino,cada vez que haya luna llena se transformara en esto y cada vez se volverá mas salvaje

pero esto no progreso con el tiempo,habian pasado tres dias seguidos en los que hubo luna llena

-¿QUE QUE RAYOS NOS PASA?-le gritaba Naruto a su padre-tres dias con luna llena,Fran esta mas salvaje que nunca y las chicas no saben nada

-Naruto

-¿que quieres Sasuke?

-ya hay luna llena y Fran no esta con nosotros-le respondio el Uchiha

-Naruto,ve a tu casa,lo mas probable es que Fran haya ido en busqueda de las chicas-dijo Minato

en el departamento

-lobo asqueroso alejate-le decia Sakura

-GRRR

-¿Sakura,como saldremos de esto?-le preguntaba Laura

-no lo se,pero este animal me es familiar-le respondio

cuando el lobo se lanzo hacia las chicas,Sasuke con su espada atravesó el pecho del animal,mientras la transformación desaparecía

-lo...lo lamento-dijo Sasuke

-es Fran-dijo Sakura impactada

-jajajaja...chicos...creo que me llego la hora...pero...

las chicas ya estaban llorando otra vez

-dije...pero...quiero...decirles...algo...-Fran se levanto del piso y se quito la espada del pecho-jamas moriré tan fácilmente

-Fran ese truco es muy viejo-le dijo Naruto-te dare de puntaje un cinco coma cinco

-vaya,este chico es inmortal-le dijo Sasuke-pero por la gran actuación de hoy,te daré un diez

las chicas se acercaron a Fran muy (pero cuando digo muy es muy) furiosas

-aquella vez que te "sacrificaste" te perdone por el echo de que no sabia que soportabas tanto a la muerte y podías revivir-le dijo Sakura-pero ahora te pones a jugar ¡ HACIÉNDOTE PASAR POR MUERTO COMO UN PERRO ENTRENADO!¡QUE JAMAS SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR EL HACERTE PASAR POR MUERTO! ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

-si su gran maestría o señorita todo poderosa que domina mi dolor,por favor no me golpees

-esta bien,no te golpeare-dijo Sakura-pero nunca dije que Laura no te golpearia

-¿que?-pregunto Fran asustado

-Franco Uchiha esta vez si que no te perdono-le grito la chica antes de perseguirlo

-Franco descubrimos que si te mueres el sello desaparece-dijo Minato entrando al departamento

-llegas tarde,Fran ya murió y su sello desapareció-le dijo Naruto

-¿y en donde esta?-pregunto confundido

-esta siendo perseguido por su novia-dijo Sasuke limpiando su espada-y por si todavía no entiende,este chico murió y revivió al instante

-vaya,es por eso que me desmaye antes de llegar aqui...tu madre y yo estamos ligados a la vida de Fran,si el muere,nosotros morimos,si el revive,nosotros tambien

-eso ya lo sabia,pero ¿que paso con la Luna Llena?-pregunto Naruto

-desde hace cinco minutos que desaparecio,se ve que el era el que sustentaba la energia de la Luna llena

-¿y la gente desaparecida?-pregunto Sasuke

-misteriosamente todas regresaron a sus hogares-dijo Minato


	14. Nueva Misión:El Amor Hace La Paz

-Fraaaaaaaan,amorcito...querido que te amo despierta-decia Laura-vamos que tengo buenas noticias

-¿llego mi PlayStation 3?-le pregunto el chico medio dormido

-no amor,dije buenas noticias

al escuchar la frase buenas noticias Fran desperto asustado

-¡NO! cada vez que dices que hay buenas noticias es señal de que tu madre hará una visita-decia Fran entrando en panico-y hoy no estoy para soportar a tu madre

-calmate...es una hora y nada mas-le dijo la joven con mucha paciencia

-entrega para Franco-se escuchaba desde afuera de la casa

-con suerte sera una guillotina para poner a tu madre-dijo Fran

en su transcurso para llegar a la puerta

-Fran que buenas noticias,vamos a conocer a tu futura suegra-le decia Sakura

-Sakura,mi querida amiga,adoro tu optimismo en cuanto a la madre de mi novia,pero si tu supieras los que es...igualita a todas las mujeres

**PUNCH**

-¿QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON IGUALITA A TODAS LAS MUJERES?

-nada,nada de nada,emm quise decir que era igual de hermosa que todas las mujeres-dijo Fran con toda la inocencia

-bueno,por ese halagador comentario que acabas de hacer,te dare tu PlayStation 3

cuando Fran recibio el paquete añadio

-y Sakura,dije mujeres,no adolescentes golpeadoras y malhumoradas-dijo Fran rápidamente y retirándose con su videojuego

-regresa aqui en este instante...¡Franco Uchiha!

en la habitacion de los chicos (por unas cuantas llegadas inesperadas a la casa de Fran,esta se dividió en sectores,chicos y chicas;en la de chicos había un televisor de plasma con HD y una nueva PS3 y en la de chicas una armario gigante lleno de ropa un televisor de pantalla plana y una PS3 con juegos de Boxeo y el nuevo videojuego que compro Fran;Uncharted y Cold Fear)

cuando Fran entro,el Uchiha y el Uzumaki lo estaban observando, parecía que los dos trataban de reírse pero se contenian

-Fran,trataremos de no hacerte la vida imposible cuando llegue la madre de tu futura esposa-dijeron ambos

-no me molesten con eso,miren lo que les traje

Fran saco la Playstation 3,que tenia una nota dentro

-mira una nota-dijo Naruto

Sasuke comenzo a leer

-Franco,esto es como un agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por nuestro hijo y por nosotros,no te preocupes por el gasto,este videojuego ya incluye todos los accesorios necesarios

Te damos las gracias:Minato y Kushina

-chicos esto tiene sensor de movimiento-dijo Fran

dos horas despues

-¡Sasuke Uchiha Wins! Ultimate Fatality-decia el televisor

-se viene la gran final,Fran vs Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke Uchiha...Franco Uchiha-decia el televisor

Fran solo necesitaba un golpe para vencer a Sasuke

-un solo golpe y esto termina-dijo Fran

-no creas...-le dijo Sasuke

**PUNCH...PING...SMASH...¡BOOOOOOM!**

-¡Finish him!-decia el televisor

golpe,arranque de brazo,arranque de el otro brazo,golpe,golpe,golpe,golpe,patada y arranque de columna vertebral

-¡mama!-se esucho fuera de la habitacion

-chicos,traiganme la guillotina-dijo Fran

cuatro horas despues

-mama gracias por la visita,puedes regresar cuando quieras-le dijo Laura

-gracias por la visita señora Karamaru-le dijo Fran

-tu,jovencito,trata de no hacerle daño a mi hija porque si llega a sucederle algo-y la señora le hizo la ya conocida seña del dedo pasando por el cuello

-como muestra de cariño a usted,le hemos de conceder 3 deseos

-el primero,quiero que me de ese PlayStation 2 que tiene ahi para mi hijo menor

-ok

-y el segundo,quiero que me haga volar-le dijo la señora

-muy bien,dese vuelta

la madre de Laura se dio vuelta

-chicos ya saben que hacer-dijo Fran

-OMEGA RASENGAN-dijo Naruto

-CHIDORI MIL PÁJAROS-dijo Sasuke

-RAIKIRI-dijo Fran

los tres ataques impactaron en la retaguardia de la señora haciendo que esta vuele

-y que el tercer deseo te lo conceda Magoya-le dijo Fran

-buen tiro-dijeron los tres

-Fran,esa actitud con mi madre,por parte de los tres fue horrible,ya saben que les espera

treinta minutos despues

-¡urgencia!¡urgencia!-gritaba una enfermera

-¿que sucedio?-preguntaba el medico

-una joven los golpeo-dijo la enfermera

dos horas despues

-habremos terminado enyesados pero valio la pena-dijo Naruto

-callate Naruto,por esta tonta accion que hicimos,Laura no me perdonara jamas-dijo Fran-y jamas nos curaremos

-hey Fran,tu halcón nos puede curar-le dijo Naruto

-si esperame...-Fran silbo y el halcón aparecio-Jet,debes curarnos

-si señor

cinco minutos despues

-bien,muy bien,demasiado bien,ahora,debo irme con Sasuke-dijo Fran

-¿a donde?-pregunto el Uchiha

-solo acompañame

en un templo escondido en el bosque

-se que creerás que estoy loco,pero en este lugar los muros cambian sus escrituras,lo encontre hace dos dias a este lugar,pero lo mas importante,pide que los dos Uchihas legendarios esten aqui,uno soy yo y el otro eres tu-le dijo Fran

-¿como lo sabes?

-no lo se,solo lo siento,una parte de mi me dice que eres tu-le dijo Fran

en esta parte los muros comenzaron a hablar

-muy bien...lo trajiste-le dijo el muro-ya saben cual es su mision,ya que ambos estuvieron aqui alguna vez

-espera ¿el ya estuvo aqui?-le dijo Fran

-yo no lo recuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-ya veo...el perdio la memoria,se la regresare

en menos de treinta segundos Sasuke habia recuperado la memoria

-con que todo este tiempo,lo pase contigo,con Naruto y con Sakura-dijo calmado-je,te tengo frente a mi y no te estoy asesinando...jajaja no se que me esta pasando

-Sasuke Uchiha,este mes que pasaste con ellos te ablando-le dijo el muro-ya conocen sus misiones,deben volver en el tiempo

-pero me costo trabajo unirlos,debo hacerlo otra vez-dijo Fran-si no lo hacemos moriremos

-es el riesgo que corremos-le dijo Sasuke

-antes de irnos ¿podemos hacer las pases?-le pregunto Fran

-tu...prometiste que te vengarías,asesinándome,sin embargo al tener la oportunidad,jamas me mataste,asi que,no tengo otra opcion

-jamas creí que mi nemesis seria como mi mejor amigo-dijo Fran

-y yo jamas pense en no asesinarte-le dijo Sasuke

-chicos,basta de risas,volvamos al dia en que Fran llego a la villa...-decia el muro-Sasuke,finge que perdiste la memoria y entra con Fran,ahi comienza su mision,el amor no debe ser originado por terceros,si no que debe ser originado por esas dos personas que se aman sin saberlo,ese amor al final sera el que cause la destruccion del mal

-ok-dijeron los chicos

-y hagan lo que hagan,no participen en cosas peligrosas-les seguía diciendo el muro-chicos,ya saben cual es su misión,ahora vayan

regresamos al dia en que Fran llego a la villa

-hey Fran,Sakura seguia enamorada de mi antes de que tu hicieras esa unión,deberiamos hacer que se enamore de Naruto solo dándole indirectas-le dijo Sasuke

-si,seria una forma de intervenir...pero mas discreta-dijo Fran-no obstante eso no me impedira hacer las cosas a mi manera

**aqui termino,la historia comienza otra vez,pero mas divertida,ya que Sasuke estara desde el principio ayudando a Fran...esto va a estar bueno XD para nosotros,no para Fran  
><strong>**Nos vemos!**


	15. Volver a Empezar

-recuerdo perfectamente este día-dijo Fran-Naruto andaba deambulando por aquí y me encontró peleando contigo y me desmaye

-hey,Naruto se acerca,fingiré que me noqueaste-Sasuke se tiro en el piso

-ja,no eres rival para mi,el gran Franco Uchiha-le dijo Fran pisandole la espalda,ambos (Fran y Sasuke) notaron que Naruto estaba escondido

con una gran velocidad Sasuke se levanto del piso y con su espada le corto un mechón de cabello a Fran

-je,creo que soy suficiente rival para ti-le dijo Sasuke

-te has metido con mi perfecto peinado...Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-y la gran bola de fuego aparecio

-imbecil-pensó Sasuke antes de esquivar el ataque

-¿donde estas miedoso?-le pregunto Fran

-aqui-le dijo apareciendo por detrás de Fran con un chidori listo

cuando Sasuke impacto a Fran con su ataque,Fran se transformo en un tronco,y detras de Sasuke Fran estaba con su ataque final

-¡MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!¡OMEGA RASENGAN!

-no te atreverías

el ataque impacto con Sasuke, enviándolo hacia el cielo,Naruto no se perdía ningún detalle

-¡CHIDORI!-grito Fran desde el cielo a mas altura de la que se encontraba Sasuke

el chidori impacto en Sasuke causando que este caiga terriblemente hacia el suelo,cuando Naruto vio las cosas mas calmadas se acerco a Fran

-hey tu ¿quien eres?

-yo soy...

-eres de la aldea ¿como es que jamas te vi?¿y como es que sabes el rasengan y mejorarlo a omega rasengan?-le dijo Naruto a Fran

-haces demasiadas preguntas,si me llevas con la Hokage puede que te explique mejor

en eso Sasuke se levanto del suelo,fingiendo no recordar absolutamente nada,se fue con Fran y con Naruto

en la oficina de la Hokage

-necesitaría hablar con usted en privado-le pidio Fran a la Hokage-si se puede señorita Tsunade

-ok,vayanse todos,menos el Uchiha-dio la orden Tsunade

en menos de media hora Sasuke y Fran le contaron la historia

-ajam...vienen del futuro con una mision...y ¿cuando quieren empezar?-le pregunto Tsunade a los jovenes

-hoy mismo-le dijo Sasuke

-por lo que me conto tu amigo,recibes mi perdón en cuanto a las acciones que haz tenido en este tiempo-le dijo Tsunade a Sasuke-pero espero que no me decepcionen

dos semanas despues

-despues de dos semanas...todo es muy complicado...-decia Fran-por que en este hermoso departamento no hay un Playstation 3 para saciar mi sed de videojuegos

-calmate Fran,el correo dijo que en dos semanas estaria aqui-le dijo Sakura

-eso dijeron exactamente hace dos semanas

-si,pero tenemos una misión ¿recuerdas?-le pregunto Sasuke

-ah,ciertamente debo enfocarme en eso...-dijo Fran

-¿de que misión hablan ustedes?-pregunto Naruto

-una especial que nos encomendaron que es muy secreta-dijo Fran-y por eso,todos tendremos una gran cena preparada por su gran amigo el chef Fran

-¡¿que tiene que ver eso con la misión?-pregunto nervioso Sasuke

Fran se acerco para susurrarle

-idiota,es una cena a solas-le dijo Fran

-¿que tan a solas puede ser si estamos nosotros?-pregunto

-muy facil,yo sere el chef y tu el mayordomo a cargo-le dijo Fran

-¿no quieres dejarme la parte culinaria? digo nada mas por que ser el chef es mucho trabajo-le dijo Sasuke tratando de salvarse de esa humillacion

-¿crees que soy idiota? no estoy tan loco como para vestirme de mayordomo-le dijo Fran

por la noche

-Fran...¿desde cuando cocinas tan rico?-preguntaron Sakura y Naruto

-desde que una rata cayo accidentalmente en la salsa-dijo Fran

-¡que!¿que?-preguntaron

-es broma,no se,creo que el tiempo me enseño-dijo Fran

-esto...Fran...¿por que estamos nosotros dos solos en una cena a la luz de la luna,con velas,una mesa para dos,Sasuke vestido de mayordomo,tu de chef y por que precisamente esta cena es con Naruto?-pregunto Sakura

-porque ustedes dos se ven realmente hermosos como una pa...-los dos Uchihas no pudieron terminar la frase

-¿dijeron pareja?-pregunto Sakura

Naruto tratando de defender a los chicos termino en un techo con un golpe en el ojo,Sasuke termino en un bosque y Fran...

-por favor no me hagas nada-suplico Fran

-necesito tener una charla seria contigo-le dijo Sakura

media hora despues

-asi que es eso...bueno,Naruto siente lo mismo por ti,pero el muy idiota sigue pensando en tu felicidad y no se da cuenta que tu eres feliz con el...

-¿te digo que? me voy a esforzar para que Naruto se de cuenta de que lo amo-dijo Sakura muy decidida

-¡esa es la actitud!¡vamos amiga,yo te voy a ayudar!-la consiencia de Fran hablo-Fran espera,que dijo el muro,que no intervengamos-y Fran le contesto-yo intervengo todo lo que quiero

-Sakura,trata de enviarnos mas cerca la próxima vez-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto

-¿por que no golpeaste a Fran?-pregunto Naruto

-oh,Naruto,no te preocupes,que a Fran le toco algo peor-dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa a Fran

-si tu supieras las cosas aburridas que me contó...-decía Fran disimulando

en el televisor un anuncio increíble para dos miembros de nuestro grupo apareció

-en menos de un minuto pasaremos nuestras mini-películas románticas-el anuncio impacto en dos jóvenes que se apresuraron a ir a ver el maratón

-Sakura,no nos lo podemos perder-dijo Fran

-tienes razón Fran-dijo Sakura

-¿quien dijo que no puedo ver un poco de televisión?-pregunto Sasuke

-¿que mas da?-dijo Naruto sentándose junto con sus compañeros

unos momentos despues

-jamas me dijiste lo que sentías por mi...pensando que yo sentía algo por Aoi-le reprocho la joven a su amigo

-te veía que querías estar siempre con el,lo que intente hacer fue dejarle el camino libre...-le dijo el joven

-si,si,es hora de que te le declares-decia Fran desesperado mirando la pelicula

-¿por que rayos siento que esta pelicula esta echa para mi?-pensaba Naruto (si,aunque usted lector no lo crea Naruto estaba pensando)

y Sasuke estaba dormido en el sillón

-Naruto...esta escena me es familiar-le dijo Fran con una mirada "especial"

-no se de que me hablas-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-vamos,no me dirás que es mentira que esos dos no se parecen a ti y a alguien mas-decía Fran

-no,no se parecen en nada a mi ni a Sakura-dijo Naruto

-¡te atrape! jajajajaja jamas dije o mencione a Sakura en todo esto-dijo Fran con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿que mi opinión no cuenta?-dijo Sakura

-no,pero si quieres agregar algo,bienvenida seas-dijo Fran

-si,quiero agregar que uno de ustedes dos tendrá una charla muy seria conmigo

-ya voy-dijo Fran-siempre yo,me tengo que aguantar a la loca

-¿dijiste loca?-pregunto Sakura

-si-dijo Fran asustado

-entonces joven,esto sera mas que una charla

-ya vas a ver Naruto,esta me la vas a pagar-decía Fran mientras era arrastrado al cuarto de la joven,del cual durante media hora se oyeron gritos

al otro día,a las seis am para ser exactos

-¡LLEGO!-gritaba Fran con alegría

-firme aquí y esto es suyo-le dijo el cartero

-tenga y su propina-dijo Fran feliz

-gracias niño

-Fran-Jet aparecio frente a Fran

-¿que quieres?-dijo Fran no muy entusiasmado

-la señorita Tsunade quiere ver tus habilidades en combate,este sera un mini torneo,el que te venza en la final,sera Hokage por un mes

-¿y todos se reunirán para luchar contra mi?-pregunto Fran entusiasmado

-si mi jefe-le dijo Jet

-dile a Tsunade que llego en media hora para prepararme


	16. ¿Quién quiere ser Hokage?

-Fran,la pelicula termino en que la chica dejaba al chico que le gustaba,se iba con su amigo y eran felices por siempre ¿POR QUE RAYOS TUVIMOS QUE MIRAR ESA ESTÚPIDA PELÍCULA QUE ME HIZO SENTIR TAN IDENTIFICADO?

Fran ni atención le prestó,solo se fue a bañar y cuando salio listo fue a hablar con Naruto

-¿te enteraste de lo de hoy?-le pregunto Fran

-no ¿que pasa?-pregunto Naruto

-la señora Tsunade quiere ver las habilidades de Fran,el que lo derrote sera Hokage por un mes y pondrán su rostro en la roca-dijo Sakura que venia de la oficina

-¿quieres decir que podre pelear con Fran por el titulo de Hokage?-dijo Naruto entusiasmado

-no te creas que vas a ganar,Sasuke y Sakura compiten-dijo Fran-al igual que Shikamaru,Kiba,Hinata...-Fran fue interrumpido

-ya perdí...ya perdí...espera...¿dijiste Hinata?-pregunto Naruto

-si, y muchos mas-dijo Fran-y en estos combates vale todo,hasta...

-matar-dijo Sasuke limpiando su espada

-alto Fran,se cuidadoso con Hinata-dijo Naruto

Fran activo el Mangekyo Sharingan común,no el azul y gris,con una mirada de loco psicópata le dijo a Naruto

-¿que tiene de malo un poco de sangre?¿y desde cuando tanta preocupación por Hinata?-pregunto Fran volviendo a la normalidad

-Fran,por si no lo sabes,Hinata es una chica sensible y...-dijo Naruto

-alto, habrá unas preliminares,los que califiquen quedan y los que no...bueno,no participan-dijo Fran tratando de calmar a Naruto

-Fran ¿es obligatorio que haga las preliminares?-dijo Sasuke-por que creo que yo estoy mas que calificado,ademas que quiero pelear contigo y con Naruto

-me leíste la mente-dijo Fran-y me gustaría tener el honor de luchar con Sakura

-tenemos nueva Hokage-dijo Naruto dando a entender que Sakura golpearía a Fran

-gracias Naruto,pero creo que Fran es mas fuerte que nosotros tres-decía Sakura

-se me ocurre algo...-dijo Fran

-ni se te ocurra-le dijo Sasuke mirando la expresión de Fran-llegas a decirlo y corto el cuello aquí mismo

-si los tres califican,voy a hacer que los tres peleen contra mi-dijo Fran sonriendo

-ah,era eso,disculpa,me imagine otra cosa-dijo Sasuke

-¿entonces que esperamos? es hora-dijo Fran

en la oficina de Tsunade

-muy bien Fran,escucha tengo sospechas de que dos ninjas están aprovechando este evento para atacar,sus nombre son: Nahuel y Nicolas-dijo Tsunade-no quiero que ataquen la aldea así que,toda oportunidad que tengan de matarlos solo háganlo

-Sasuke,este es tu trabajo...-dijo Fran-pero si necesitas otro chidori solo avísame

-¿de donde vienen y que habilidades tienen?-pregunto Sasuke-necesito datos

-lo único que se es que son amigos y que uno de ellos domina la tierra y el otro el agua-dijo Tsunade

-¿no creen que es cruzar un limite al matarlos?-dijo Naruto

-¿no seria mas apropiado arrestarlos?-dijo Sakura-y luego entregárselos a su aldea

-Sakura y Naruto hay algo que no les comente y esto también va para ustedes dos,ellos son asesinos profesionales y no están afiliados a ninguna aldea-dijo Tsunade-pueden hacer esto...Fran los hipnotiza a la distancia con su Mangekyo Sharingan y Sasuke haces el resto con tu espada o un chidori

-opto por que yo los meta en un genjutsu y Sasuke los destruya con un chidori-dijo Fran-o el jutsu de parálisis

-dejemos que pasen las preliminares y que se enfrenten ambos conmigo en la semifinal-dijo Sasuke

-ok,pero antes de luchar contra esos que califiquen...necesito mi amuleto de la suerte-dijo Fran

-¿tienes un amuleto de la suerte?¿como obtuviste un amuleto de la suerte?¿en donde esta?-pregunto Naruto

-en mi pueblo natal-dijo Fran

llegando al pueblo de Fran

-este lugar es muy tecnológico-dijo Sasuke observando a su alrededor-¿por que abandonaste este lugar?

-dos razones:venganza y los aldeanos me querían lejos por Jet-le contesto Fran

este ultimo se acerco a un aldeano para preguntar

-disculpe señor,Laura sigue viviendo por aquí ¿no?-pregunto Fran nervioso

-si joven,debe hacer dos cuadras derecho para allá-dijo el hombre,que observo detalladamente el rostro de Fran-¿usted es por casualidad el chico Uchiha del halcón?

Fran asintió

-¡EL HALCÓN UCHIHA REGRESO!-comenzó a gritar el hombre asustado

-Fran no fue buena idea revelar tu identidad-dijo Naruto

-y mira toda la bulla que causaste con solo decir tu nombre-le dijo Sakura

-¡JET!-grito Fran

el halcón pequeño aparecio y toda la gente se quedo observando

-gente,este es el monstruo al que ustedes temían que libere... mírenlo,solo es un halcón domestico e inofensivo-decía Fran

un niño pequeño se acercó a Jet y este ultimo con su ala le acarició la cabeza

-esto les demuestra que JAMAS hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada-dijo Fran ante los ojos de todo el pueblo

-yo...quisiera agregar que soy el jinchuriki del nueve colas,toda la gente,cuando yo era un niño me trataba diferente...yo entiendo por lo que paso y esta pasando Fran...y no me gustaría seguir bajo la mirada despreciante de la gente,lo que quiero decir es que por favor se pongan en el lugar del otro y comprendan el dolor que uno siente al recibir ese desprecio,trato diferente y sentir el dolor-dijo Naruto

-eeem Naruto te aviso que repetiste la misma palabra cuatro veces pero dicha de otra manera-le dijo Fran

La gente de la aldea comenzó a reflexionar en cuanto lo que les dijeron ambos jinchurikis,hasta que se decidieron a aplaudir a ambos chicos,Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura se decidieron a emprender las dos cuadras que los separaban del amuleto,cuando llegaron Fran comenzó a escuchar tras la puerta

-que yo lo voy a buscar,creo que esta en peligro-se escuchaba una voz femenina tras la puerta

-no quieres aceptar que el no te quería y que te dejo-le decía una voz masculina

Fran escuchaba con detalle cada palabra

-yo sabia que no tenias que ser su novia,en cambio yo siempre eh estado contigo

-Fran no seria capaz de dejarme,nos conocemos desde hace diez años,confió en el con toda mi alma-dijo Laura

toc toc

Laura abrió la puerta y se encontró con Fran

-¿Fran?-le pregunto con ojos llorosos

-si y debo decirte que...

**PUNCH**

gran puñetazo en el estomago para Fran,despues de darle semejante golpe en el estomago,la chica lo abrazó

-me tenias preocupada-le dijo la chica

-y yo necesito un medico-dijo Fran apunto de desmayarse

detrás de Laura salio Link

-ah Fran ¿recuerdas a mi ex-novio?-dijo Laura sin ánimos

-si-dijo Fran sonriendo-el que intento con uñas y dientes hace un momento que no me vayas a buscar,puede irse retirando

-no me ire sin antes...-Link quedo paralizado ya que Sasuke activo su sharingan y preparaba un chidori,Naruto un rasengan,Sakura preparaba sus guantes y Fran activo el Mangekyo Sharingan azul y gris,y tenia listo un raikiri

-fenómenos-dijo antes de salir corriendo

-RAIKIRI-grito Fran

-CHIDORI-grito Sasuke

-RASENGAN-grito Naruto

-SUPER PUÑO-grito Sakura

y no hace falta que les diga el resto

de regreso a la aldea

-¿quienes pasaron las preliminares?-pregunto Fran

-Nahuel,Nicolas,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Kakashi y Neji-le dijo Tsunade

-ocho peleas,los que sigan se enfrentaran a mi-dijo Fran

-Sai tiene la orden de asesinar al chico que controla la tierra,que fue el que derroto a Shikamaru-dijo Tsunade

-ese es Nahuel-dijo Sasuke-yo me encargo de Nicolas...

una hora despues

-muy bien chicos,solo debo derrotar a Sai y peleo contra ustedes-dijo Fran

veinte minutos despues

-fue muy fácil...-dijo Fran-jejeje,se viene la pelea que espere con ansias

-Fran ¿que es lo que tienes en mente?-le pregunto Laura

-voy a utilizar un genjutsu "experimental"-le dijo a Laura

-¿experimental en que sentido?-le pregunto preocupada

-que de los tres a los que voy a atacar,solo uno saldrá de ese genjutsu y me preocupa quien es el que salga-dijo Fran

-bueno,tu solo concéntrate en el combate

-pero estoy mas nervioso que nunca-dijo Fran

-¿quieres calmarte?-le pregunto la chica

-con mucho gusto-dijo Fran temblando

Laura solamente lo beso,Fran correspondió,la puerta se abrió y Naruto entro con Sakura

-y llegamos en un momento inoportuno-dijeron ambos

-demasiado inoportunos...-dijo Fran furioso

-cálmate, podrás desquitarte con Naruto durante la pelea-le dijo Tsunade-la cual esta por empezar

-en este combate,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki contra Franco Uchiha-decía Genma-¡comiencen!

-antes de enfrentarse a mi,quiero que...-Fran sonreía-Jutsu de Parálisis

los tres contrincantes de Fran quedaron paralizados

-si creen que se las voy a dejar facil,no lo esperen-dijo Fran

Sakura se liberó del Jutsu

**PUUUNCH**

****-y la próxima te va mas fuerte-le grito Sakura

gracias a la falta de concentración de Fran,Naruto y Sasuke se liberaron

-estoy en muchos problemas-pensó Fran

Pero lo que no sabia Fran era que sus problemas recien comenzaban

-CHIDORI-grito Sasuke

-OMEGA RASENGAN-grito Fran

ambos ataques chocaron enviando a Fran al piso y a Sasuke contra una pared

-amigo ¿cuantos dedos ves?-le pregunto Naruto mostrandole cinco dedos a Sasuke

-quince-le dijo Sasuke

-necesitas una ducha-dijo Naruto

Sasuke fue el primero en caer,todo quedaba en manos de Naruto y Sakura

Fran utilizo su arma secreta

-GENJUTSU-grito Fran

el alrededor de Naruto y Sakura se torno negro

-bienvenidos a mi genjutsu-se escuchaba una voz dentro de la inmensa obscuridad-disfruten su estadía

Naruto comenzó a caminar cuando vio a Sakura o eso era lo que el creía,poco a poco se fue acercando Naruto

en cuanto a Sakura,Fran comenzó a mortificarla,Fran le mostró en la obscuridad a Sakura aquella vez en que Naruto se transformo en el cuatro colas y Sakura no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo

-Sakura,Sakura,Sakura...recuerdas esto ¿no?-le pregunto la voz-siempre intentaste ayudar a Naruto,pero nunca lo lograste,nunca pudiste ayudarlo como lo ayudaron los demás...

-¡DETENTE FRAN!-le grito Sakura triste-yo jamas pude darle una ayuda como la que le dieron los demás,porque soy inútil comparada con ustedes,en la pelea con Pain,Hinata dio la vida por el ¿y yo que hice?,te diré lo que hice,no hice nada al respecto-y aquí Sakura se puso a llorar

-¿dime algo que hayas hecho por Naruto alguna vez?

-...-Sakura se quedo callada

-vez,nunca hiciste nada por el-le dijo Fran

-si,si que hice algo por el-le dijo Sakura con su rostro lleno de lagrimas y con una sonrisa-lo ame y lo amo

golpe duro en la mente de Fran

-emmm-Fran se materializo frente a Sakura-era todo lo que quería escuchar,y creo que acabas de enterarte de algo

-¿de que?-le pregunto

-que hiciste,haces y harás algo muy importante para Naruto sin que el se de cuenta hasta que se lo digas,que es amarlo,el amor es la fuerza mas grande en este mundo,ni el odio ni la destrucción puede detenerlo,es la fuerza mas fuerte de todas...y con esa fuerza-el alrededor negro desaparecia-pudiste destruir este genjutsu,ahora vete y déjame a Naruto

Sakura asintió y se fue de la arena de combate

en el genjutsu de Naruto

-Sakura estoy por aquí-le dijo Naruto

-Naru...to-detrás de "Sakura" aparecio Fran que le clavo la espada de Sasuke en el pecho

-te dije que en estos desafíos valía todo,hasta matar-dijo Fran desapareciendo

"Sakura" quedo tirada en el piso y Naruto se acerco rápidamente

-SAKURA,no,te repondrás-le dijo Naruto sacando la espada del pecho de la chica

-Na..ruto...-le decia la chica con sus últimos alientos-siempre te he amado...-Sakura acaricio el rostro de Naruto-con todo mi corazón...

-¡SAKURA!-grito Naruto

el genjutsu se rompió y Naruto ya tenia visualizado a su objetivo

-¡FRAN!

-adelante,ven y pelea-le dijo Fran

Naruto aparecio detras de Fran y le dio una patada en la cabeza,esto causo que Fran saliera despedido de donde la otra punta de la arena Naruto y un clon de sombra esperaban a Fran,cuando llego,los dos le dieron un gancho en el menton que lo envio al cielo y en el cielo,el Naruto original lo esperaba con un rasengan gigante

en el piso despues de todos esos ataques

-me venciste-dijo Fran lastimado

-y ahora mismo vengare a Sakura-dijo Naruto furioso

-detente Naruto-le dijo Tsunade

-debemos matarlo,el mato a Sakura

-pero Naruto,yo estoy aquí-dijo Sakura saliendo de atrás de Tsunade

-Naruto ¿no distingues entre la realidad y un genjutsu?-le dijo Fran

-eso fue un maldito genjutsu-dijo Naruto pensando en todo lo que vio anteriormente

-y nuestro nuevo Hokage es: ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!-grito Fran

y todo el publico comenzó a gritar de forma alentadora

dos horas despues en la ceremonia

-Naruto,si tus padres estuvieran aquí se que estarían orgullosos-le dijo Tsunade

-y lo están-grito Fran detrás de todas las personas

cuando todo el publico se corrió,Naruto pudo ver a cuatro personas,Fran y Sakura,y los otros dos eran...

-mama...papa-dijo Naruto impactado


	17. Fran vs Kyubi Parte 1

-mama...papa-dijo Naruto impactado

-Naruto,esos son tus padres-dijo Tsunade

poco a poco los dos chicos y los padres de Naruto se acercaban

-Fran,eres increíble-le dijo Sakura

-gracias,pero esto no fue nada-dijo Fran sonriendo

-Fr...aa...n...-Naruto no podía pronunciar una sola palabra,a lo que Fran interpreto "golpeame"

**PUNCH**

-tarado,Naruto jamas dijo que lo golpees-le recrimino Sakura a Fran

-y si habla como Hinata ¿que quieres que haga?-le pregunto Fran

-pu...pu...diste revivirlos-dijo Naruto

**PUNCH**

-tarada,Naruto jamas dijo que lo golpees-dijo Fran con una sonrisa que en menos de un minuto se borro

-¿a quien le dices tarada?-le pregunto Sakura

-¿estas furiosa?-pregunto Fran

-no,creo que ¡FURIOSA NO ES EL TERMINO QUE YO USARÍA!-dijo Sakura tomándolo por la camisa

-Sakura,detente y bájalo en lo posible-le dijo Naruto viendo la cara de gato asustado de Fran

-gracias amigo,y dime ¿te gustó nuestro regalo?-dijo Fran

-¿nuestro regalo?-pregunto Naruto

-si,como ya ves eres Hokage por un mes,y nosotros cuatro,Laura,Sakura,Sasuke y yo decidimos darte esto-dijo Fran-pero una advertencia,si yo muero,ellos también,simplemente están ligados a mi vida

-es raro e increíble a la vez-dijo Minato observando a Fran-¿el Edo Tensei?

-puede ser una versión mejorada de mi parte-dijo Fran-que no requiere de sacrificios,sino de chakra y una vida joven, ahí es donde intervengo yo

-pero Fran,no debías...-le dijo Sakura

-si que debía,se lo debía a mi nuevo jefe-dijo Fran-¿quieres mostrarle a Kyubi cuanto has crecido?-le pregunto Fran a Naruto

-¿tu puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Naruto

-claro que si,podemos ir todos-dijo Fran mirando a su entorno

-yo no voy-dijo Tsunade-no tengo ganas de ver a ese zorro

-vamos todos si quieren...dijo Fran

-por mi esta bien-dijo Naruto-aunque creo que es una mala idea

-oh por favor,si Kyubi se suelta lo controlamos-dijo Fran

-¿de que me perdí?-pregunto Sasuke que recién llegaba

-no mucho-le dijo Fran-¿te aseguraste de que llegara bien?

-si,dijo que regresaría en un mes,esperemos que ese Link no intervenga otra vez-dijo Sasuke

-no creo que haya salido del hospital-dijo Naruto entre carcajadas

-jejeje...dame media hora y vamos a charlar con Kyubi...-dijo Fran

-esperemos que no este de mal humor-dijo Minato-¿recuerdas cuando me conociste Naruto?

Flashback

-Yondaime acércate para que pueda cortarte en mil pedazos-gritaba Kyubi

-si es para eso,mejor me alejo un poco

Fin de Flashback

-no creo que este muy feliz de vernos a todos-dijo Kushina

media hora despues

-y desde que llego solo a causado problemas-decía el Halcón parado en el hombro de Naruto

-¿quien es el halcón que tiene un pico demasiado grande?-pregunto Fran

-yo señor-dijo desanimado el animal

-todo listo chicos-dijo Fran

La habitación que compartían los tres chicos estaba obscura,y en el suelo estaba escrito el sello que tenia Naruto en su abdomen

-sentados todos...dentro del sello en lo posible,cierren los ojos-dijo Fran

-¿todos en la habitación están con los ojos cerrados?-pregunto Naruto

-si-contestaron todos

Fran realizo unos sellos de manos y cuando toco el piso...

-ábranlos-dijo Fran

y ahí se encontraban Fran,Sasuke,Sakura,Minato,Kushina y Naruto frente a una reja

-Kyubi mi buen amigo tanto sin vernos-dijo Naruto haciéndole burla

-Uzumaki Naruto...¡YONDAIME!-grito el Kyubi desde su cautiverio

-je,lo reviví al igual que a Kushina-dijo Fran

-debí saberlo,heredero de Madara-decia Kyubi

-¿heredero de que?-pregunto Fran confundido

-tanto poder...el poder de mi hermano el otro nueve colas desperdiciado...-decia Kyubi

-¿el otro nueve colas?-preguntaron todos menos Minato

-Yondaime explícale al chico de que hablo-dijo el Kyubi

-tu,eres el heredero de Madara Uchiha,se dice que cuando el sabio de los seis caminos dividió el chakra del diez colas,sobraba otro igual que Kyubi,ese fue dejado a los Uchihas tiempo mas tarde,sellado en un "jarrón" esperando a que el Uchiha de la profecía aparezca...tu,según escuche, dos semanas antes de mi muerte había nacido un Uchiha con Mangekyo Sharingan ya activado y que en el se sellaría el segundo Kyubi-dijo Minato

-y Tobi creyó que ese Uchiha era el-dijo Sasuke-según lo que recuerdo de ese tiempo era de que el Uchiha legendario había entrado en Akatsuki pero escapó y que necesitaba poseer su Biju

-pero ¿porque hasta ahora no revele su chakra?,siempre deje salir un halcón-dijo Fran

-mi señor,aparte de el segundo Kyubi yo fui sellado en ti con el propósito de mantenerlo calmado ya que...-el Halcón no pudo terminar

-mi hermano es mas poderoso que yo-dijo Kyubi-y seria mas letal

-quiero que me ayudes a liberar su chakra-le dijo Fran al Kyubi

-tendrías que dejarme escapar del sello-le dijo Kyubi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Naruto... déjalo salir

-¿¡acaso te golpeo muy fuerte Naruto!-le pregunto Sakura

-una vez que lo dejes salir no tendrá control-decia Kushina

-si su hermano es mas poderoso...tengo confianza en que podre vencerlo-dijo Fran

-es peligroso pero los seis podríamos devolverlo a su encierro-dijo Minato-Naruto,deja salir a Kyubi

-ok-dijo Naruto

diez minutos despues

-maldito Kyubi se suponía que me ayudarías-le dijo Fran

-y lo estoy haciendo,las situaciones de muerte extrema son las que te permiten hablar con tu biju así que si llego al punto de casi matarte puede que lo liberes

cuando Kyubi estuvo apunto de clavarle su garra en el pecho,Fran se encontraba delante del otro Kyubi

-je,Franco Uchiha...-le dijo el zorro

-eres gris...-le dijo Fran-pero idéntico a tu hermano Kyubi

-pero yo soy Karumu y el es Kurama-le dijo el animal

-es mas fácil que te diga Kyubi y listo-le dijo Fran-necesito todo tu chakra

-¿que te hace pensar que te lo daré por las buenas?-le preguntó

-que estoy apunto de morir-le dijo Fran-y te juro que no me curare

-tendras que quitar...melo...GRRR-el zorro se sentía débil-¿que me hiciste?

-sabia que no me lo ibas a querer dar,despues de vivir diecisiete años que se cumplen hoy dentro de mi,me lo debes,así que tres...dos...uno

-mi chakra... quédate con todo,maldita sea,me estoy volviendo blando-decia el animal-prefiero estar dentro de un conejo...tiene menos pensamientos buenos que tu,ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta

-gracias Karumu-dijo Fran y se fue

cuando Fran abrió los ojos,la garra de Kyubi se acercaba,pero solo la detuvo con una mano,su cuerpo era completamente gris (era igual que Naruto en su control de chakra (el era amarillo) pero en gris)

-es tu control de chakra,te lo dio todo-dijo Kyubi asustado

-la batalla recién comienza-le dijo Fran sonriendo


	18. Fran vs Kyubi Parte 2

-es tu control de chakra,te lo dio todo-dijo Kyubi asustado

-la batalla acaba de empezar-le dijo Fran

en un sitio alejado de la batalla

-¿ese es Fran?-preguntaron todos menos Naruto

-si,ese es su control de chakra-dijo Naruto activando el de el

-Naruto,ve con tu amigo y dale una mano,no podrá solo-dijo Minato

-ok

regresando a la batalla

-oye zorro,tienes nueve colas ¿cierto?-pregunto Fran

-si ¿algún problema con eso?-le contesto furioso el animal

-no,ninguno,lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que con esta velocidad de tortuga que estoy usando,ninguna de tus colas me pueda atrapar-le dijo Fran riendo

-¿quieres apostar?-le pregunto otra vez

-adelante-Fran silbó

-si mi señor-dijo apenado el animal

-escucha con atención porque sera la única vez que lo diga y dudo que lo repita,te perdono por ocultarme lo de mi verdadero poder,pero ¿sabes por que?-le pregunto Fran

-no señor-le contesto

-porque aunque me hayas mentido todo este tiempo,sobre como llegue con mis padres adoptivos y como escape de la masacre,estos diecisiete años de mi vida,estuviste protegiéndome y eso jamas voy a poder pagártelo,eres un gran amigo y mascota,hoy y siempre-le dijo Fran abrazándolo

-jefe,es muy buena persona aún habiendo sufrido toda una vida de rechazos

-¿puedo pedirte un ultimo favor?-le dijo Fran

-si señor

-solo dime Fran,como me dicen todos ¿si?

-si,Fran ¿quieres terminar con el?-dijo apuntando con su ala al Kyubi

-claro que si-dijo subiendo al lomo del ave

unos gritos provenían de atrás de Fran

-¿necesitas ayuda?-le gritaba Naruto-somos el escuadrón de la hoja

detrás de Naruto salían Sasuke y Minato

-y si te digo que no seria muy desconsiderado-dijo Fran

-Futon: Rasen Shuriken-de atrás de Fran aparecía Naruto con su ataque listo,que impacto severamente en el cuerpo del zorro

-buen tiro-le dijo Fran

unos momentos despues,Kyubi se levanto del piso,solo para que su rostro cambie de susto a pánico

-este jutsu es experimental,resultados de salir con vida no garantizados-le dijo Fran al Kyubi-¡RASENDORI!-grito

-yo soy un poco mas clásico-decia Minato-¡RASENGAN!-grito

-a mi me gusta el elemento trueno-dijo Sasuke-¡CHIDORI!-grito

-y el ultimo pero menos importante,tu Jinchuriki-le dijo Naruto-¡ODAMA RASENGAN!-el ultimo que grito

todos los ataques impactaron en el zorro forzándolo a retroceder hasta el fondo de la jaula,cuando termino el ataque,Minato junto con Fran se encargaron de sellar a Kyubi otra vez

-te maldigo Yondaime,a ti también Uzumaki Naruto,Sasuke Uchiha también a ti y hermano,tu y el heredero de Madara me las pagaran,las chicas que se queden tranquilas,son las únicas que no me atacaron

-bueno Kyubi,gracias por ayudarme con mi control de chakra y por darme unos momentos de diversión-le dijo Fran,a lo que el animal respondió con un gruñido-ah y por cierto-Fran hizo que le crezca una cola de chakra y comenzó a moverla de un costado a otro-tengo mas chakra en esta cola que tu en todo tu cuerpo jajajajaja

esto hizo que Kyubi comenzara a gritar desde su encierro

-¡MALDITO HEREDERO DE MADARA,REGRESA AQUÍ,QUE DE NO SER POR MI NO HUBIERAS ENCONTRADO EL CONTROL DE CHAKRA,MIEDOSO,LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES CORTARTE EN VEINTE REBANADAS DE UCHIHA LISTAS PARA VENDER!

Fran solo disfrutaba el momento

-Fran,por favor regresemos,creo que te burlaste demasiado de el-le dijo Naruto

-me estaba divirtiendo,ok,todos cierren sus ojos-dio Fran

sellos de mano y...

-ábranlos-dijo Fran

-por fin en casa-dijo Naruto

-¿saben chicos?-dijo Minato-nos merecemos un gran banquete en nuestro honor por derrotar al Kyubi

-tiene razón-dijeron Naruto y Fran

-me da igual-dijo Sasuke con su "mayor entusiasmo"

las dos chicas,estaban por explotar de ira al ser ignoradas por completo

-¿que se puede esperar de ustedes?-pregunto Sakura

los chicos voltearon a observar a las dos que habían olvidado por completo

-tres muchachos irresponsables y un adulto inmaduro-dijo Kushina

los cuatro tragaron saliva

-¿por que adulto inmaduro?-pregunto Minato inocente

-porque permitiste que nuestro hijo libere al Kyubi-y Kushina le siguió recriminando a Minato

-¿por que tres muchachos irresponsables?-preguntaron Naruto,Sasuke y Fran

-porque jamas debieron liberar al Kyubi y tu-dijo atrapando a Fran por la camisa-eres el mas irresponsable de los tres,no solo quisiste liberar a Kyubi,sino que lo hiciste y lo enfrentaste,mientras la madre de Naruto y yo teníamos que escondernos

Minato y los jóvenes quedaron acorralados en una esquina

-¡POR ESO SON TRES MUCHACHOS IRRESPONSABLES Y UN ADULTO INMADURO!-gritaron las dos chicas

-pero lo hicimos porque queríamos que Fran controlara su chakra-dijeron Minato,Sasuke y Naruto

-si alguien merece ser castigado aquí,ese soy yo-dijo Fran

Sakura y Kushina lo miraron fijamente y...

-¿como te vamos a castigar a ti?-preguntaron las dos chicas

-¿que?-pregunto Fran

-si tu eres el héroe de la noche-dijeron ambas mujeres

el resto de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación estaban boquiabiertos

-"las mujeres si que son raras"-pensó Fran

-cuéntanos ¿como es el hermano de Kyubi?-pregunto Sakura

-¿es igual de malhumorado que su hermano?-pregunto Kushina

-es idéntico a Kyubi pero gris y según lo que me dijo,es un poco bueno,quiere irse de mi cuerpo al de un conejo porque dice que tiene menos pensamientos buenos que yo-dijo Fran

-oh,vamos Fran,no te desanimes,si tienes pensamientos positivos,eso es bueno-le dijo Sakura

-y por lo que se ve esta muy bien controlado-dijo Kushina

-ya observó lo que le hicimos a Kyubi,sabe lo que le espera si se pasa de gracioso-dijo Fran

-¿y tu halcón?-pregunto Sakura

-¿sabes? no lo veo desde que salimos del cuerpo de Naruto

-¿en donde se habrá escondido?-pregunto Naruto

en otra parte...

-Uchiha se habrá ido,pero por lo menos me dejo algo para entretenerme-decia Kyubi tratando de aplastar a un halcón que estaba dentro de su jaula

-señor ¡se olvido de mi!-grito el halcón inútilmente

y en otra parte

-Sasuke desapareció desde hace ya un tiempo-decia Tobi-lo que temo es que el heredero de Madara haya descubierto sus verdaderos poderes y lo haya asesinado

-¿no sabes nada de su paradero?-pregunto Kabuto

-¿el de cual de los dos?-preguntó

-el del heredero idiota-le contesto Kabuto

-ah perdóneme usted señor Kabutomaru o Orochibuto ¿como quieres que te diga señor sin identidad?-le dijo Tobi enojado por lo de idiota

-oye,el que me haya puesto el ADN de Orochimaru en mi cuerpo no te da el derecho de ponerme sobrenombres,yo soy y seré Kabuto...

-maru-dijo Tobi

-es inútil hablar contigo-dijo Kabuto ofendido por los sobrenombres

-tranquilo,Zetsu se esta encargando de buscar a Franco Uchiha-decia Tobi-cuando obtenga a tu Biju seré increíblemente poderoso


	19. El pasado de Fran Parte 1

en la habitación de Sakura

-¿tengo que hacer esto?-preguntaba Sakura

-si que si-le dijo Fran

-pero no me siento preparada-le contesto

-vamos,tienes dieciséis años ¿cuanto mas tiene que pasar?-le pregunto Fran

-no tiene que pasar mas,hagamoslo-le dijo decidida-pero temo el terminar herida

-no dudes mas,ademas,le duele mas al chico que a la chica-le dijo Fran

-eres un mentiroso,a la mujer siempre le toca la peor parte-le dijo Sakura

-bueno,yo ya lo hice una vez ¿y me morí?-le pregunto Fran

-no,porque para los chicos es muy fácil

-¿fácil?¿que tan fácil puede ser decirle a tu mejor amigo o amiga que lo o la amas?-le pregunto Fran

N.A:me parece que en esta parte atrape a un par de malpensados,creo...

-¿que?¿para ti no fue fácil?-le pregunto Sakura

-claro que no,fueron dos...tres...nueve años de lucha para poder ganarme su corazón-le dijo Fran-y valió la pena

-y ¿como hiciste para soportar nueve años sin tenerla?-le pregunto la chica

-déjame que te cuente todo desde el principio-le dijo Fran-hace como diez años en la academia...

en la casa de Fran hace diez años

-primer día hijo,recuerda comportarte bien-le decia la madre de Fran

-si mama

-haz nuevos amigos y diviértete-le dijo su padre-y en caso de emergencia usa tu poder especial (haciendo referencia al Sharingan)

-si papa-dicho esto Fran se retiro de su casa y fue a la academia

en la academia

-hoy se nos integra un nuevo compañero con nosotros-decia el sensei-el es Franco Klen...

volviendo a la actualidad

-¿Franco Klen?-pregunto Sakura

-nadie excepto mis padres sabían que yo era Uchiha-le dijo Fran-para ese tiempo yo tampoco sabia que era Uchiha

-¿cuando te enteraste?-le pregunto

-una hora despues-le dijo Fran riendo-"quien sabe,si invento otra historia,puedo modificar el futuro"-pensaba Fran despues de lo que dijo

-bueno,sigue contando

-ok

volviendo al pasado

-gracias por presentarme Kinimatsu sensei-le dijo Fran

-de nada,puedes sentarte al lado de Laura por allá-le decia señalando el asiento

Fran subió las escaleras y se sentó en su lugar

-ho...hola-le dijo Fran a la niña que se encontraba sentada a su lado

-hola,asi que tu eres el chico nuevo,me llamo Laura,seamos amigos

-o..ok-Fran estaba muy nervioso como para completar una frase sin tartamudear

volviendo a la realidad

-y ahí fue cuando te enamoraste ¿no Fran?-le dijo Sakura

-si,despues de eso,nos fuimos conociendo mas y mas...

-¿y estaban en el mismo equipo?

-si,el equipo siete,como olvidar ese tiempo...-dijo Fran

-dijiste ¿equipo siete?-le pregunto Sakura

-si ¿pasa algo?-le pregunto Fran preocupado

-nada,es solo que Naruto,Sasuke y yo en algún tiempo fuimos el equipo siete también

-je,que coincidencia,bueno,me adelantare siete años,cuando teníamos trece estábamos misión y recuerdo muy bien que estábamos por cruzar un puente

hace cuatro años

-vamos Laura ¿no se te vaya a ocurrir volver a la aldea ahora?-le pregunto un chico

-no seas así Gimikan-le dijo Fran-es una chica y ademas llevamos caminando tres días seguidos sin dormir

-ah,pero para ti es fácil Uchiha-le contesto el chico

-vamos Gimikan,recuerda que Fran nos lleva salvando la vida seis veces en esta misión-le dijo Laura

-y por poco muero en las seis-dijo Fran

-bueno,sigamos caminando,el puente queda a pocos metros de aquí-dijo señalando el chico

ya cruzando el puente

-hay demasiada neblina-dijo Gimikan

-¿no sera porque estamos en camino para la aldea de la neblina?-pregunto Laura

-o sera porque ahora mismo esta acercándose un chakra bastante poderoso-afirmo Fran

-niños por aquí...sera mejor que me deshaga de ellos...-dijo la voz entre la niebla

-MANGEKYO SHARINGAN-grito Fran-tu...eres...El Demonio Oculto en La Niebla...Zabuza Momochi

-que niño mas inteligente,se espera de un Uchiha...pero te dejare para lo ultimo...-la voz desapareció y...

en la actualidad

-luego de eso escuche un grito...-dijo Fran-Zabuza había atacado a Gimikan hiriéndolo gravemente y causando su muerte

-hay Fran... todavía me pregunto como haces para sonreír en todo momento

-deja que te cuente el motivo,escuche el grito y me apresure a ver que paso,lo encontré herido y le pedí que me espere unos minutos

volviendo al pasado

-sigue la chica-le dijo Zabuza a Fran

Zabuza aparecio detrás de Laura y con su espada ya lista en el cuello de la joven,estaba dispuesto a mirada de Fran cambio

-¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA!-dijo Fran enfurecido-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-grito Fran atacando a Zabuza,el ataque fue efectivo,lastimando gravemente al ninja de la aldea de la neblina

-¿como pude ser derrotado por ti?-pregunto con rabia-volverás a saber de mi Uchiha

despues de ocuparse de Zabuza,Fran se apresuro a ir con su compañero

-estoy muy herido,no podre recuperarme...-decia el chico que yacía malherido en el suelo

-no digas eso,te llevaremos a la aldea y te repondrás-le decia Fran dándole ánimos,pero Laura con lagrimas en los ojos le negaba a Fran

-amigo...por fa...vor que...es...to no te...desanime...ante cualquier desgracia sonríe, prométeme que harás eso-le dijo a Fran-y tu Laura,protege a tu amigo que es un suicida...los quiero...

en la actualidad

-y con una sonrisa en su rostro...murió-le dijo Fran a Sakura secándose las lagrimas


	20. El pasado de Fran Parte 2

-y con una sonrisa en su rostro...murió-le dijo Fran a Sakura secándose las lagrimas-fue una promesa que le hice y que la voy a mantener en pie por el resto de mi vida

-Fran,gracias por contarme todo esto,por confiar en mi-le dijo Sakura

-eres mi amiga,y yo te doy las gracias por escucharme ¿quieres que continué o lo dejamos para otro momento?

-si quieres seguir,yo te escucho

-bueno,regresamos a la aldea con el cuerpo de Gimikan...le dieron sepultura y por un tiempo,me mantuve inactivo en el tema de las misiones-dijo Fran-unos dos o tres meses,y Laura me visitaba todos los santos días...y aquí,se viene lo triste otra vez...-dijo Fran-"el hecho de que dijimos que Sasuke perdió la memoria no justificará el hecho de que haya asesinado a mis padres...debo inventar algo"-pensaba Fran antes de continuar

-¿que paso Fran?-pregunto Sakura

-simplemente,durante una misión de espionaje,un sujeto,de piel blanca,ojos de serpiente amarillos,pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y un cinturón morado con un gran nudo en la espalda,atacó a mis padres...y creo que el resto ya te imaginas que es...

-¿tu sabes quien es ese sujeto?-le pregunto Sakura

-si,la mismísima serpiente blanca de Konoha,Orochimaru,mejor conocido como el maestro de Sasuke-dijo Fran-pero por lo que me comento Itachi,Sasuke lo asesino

-¿por lo que te comento Itachi?-pregunto Sakura

-si,pero todavía falta para esa parte,volviendo a mis padres...esperaron un tiempo para contármelo y cuando me entere creí que podía ir y otra vez Laura me atrapó cuando estaba por irme,y me dio un buen golpe en la boca-dijo Fran-"si supiera realmente que lo que le voy a contar es lo que hice antes de entrar en Akatsuki y que lo hice por matar a Sasuke no me lo va a creer"-pensaba Fran

volviendo al pasado

-¿eres estúpido o algo parecido?-le pregunto la chica

-solo quiero vengar a mis padres,prometo que regresare-le dijo Fran

**PUUUNCH**

-aaaauuuuuch-dijo Fran sosteniendo su mandíbula antes de que esta caiga al piso

-a la próxima te va mas fuerte-le dijo la chica en tono amenazador

-la verdad,tengo deseos de asesinar a ese tipo,por favor,sino regreso en un día,olvídate de mi-le dijo Fran

-pero,sabes que te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te vayas,por mi,por favor no te vayas-le decia Laura casi llorando

Fran se acerco

-yo...te lo diría pero me falta un poco mas de valor,el ser Uchiha no me hace el chico que lo puede todo,hasta las cosas mas sencillas se me hacen mas difíciles,como estas...-dijo Fran-me voy y por mi, cuídate

dicho esto emprendió camino,comenzó a llover,y cuando había hecho ya veinte pasos...

-"¿que estoy haciendo?.si la dejo sola creerá que no la quiero...y yo la amo...si me voy... volverá con Link...no me quedare de brazos cruzados"-pensaba-¡AL DIABLO MI VENGANZA!-grito con una sonrisa

pego la vuelta y corriendo fue hacia la chica y la abrazó

-¿y tu venganza?-pregunto Laura

-hay cosas mas importantes primero-dijo Fran

-eres tan tierno-le dijo Laura

-si,no me lleve la comida,nos vemos-le dijo Fran

-¡UCHIHA!-le dijo Laura

-es broma,regrese porque...yo...eehm...yo...

**PLAFF (CACHETADA)**

-porque te amo-le dijo Fran tocándose la mejilla por la cachetada

-¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?-le pregunto la chica

-porque temía perder tu amistad y eso no lo soportaría-dijo Fran

volviendo a la actualidad

-y la bese bajo la lluvia y parecía un final de película-dijo Fran-pero despues de unos tres años,aparece Akatsuki y cambia el rumbo de mi vida

-ahí fue donde conociste a Itachi-le dijo Sakura

-si,ellos querían a mi biju y me ofrecieron el poder vengar a mis padres para que yo entrara

un año antes

-¿y porque debo confiar en ustedes?-pregunto Fran

-mira,te daremos la oportunidad de asesinar a Orochimaru si vienes con nosotros-le dijo Zetsu

-esta bien,acepto-dijo Fran

-toma tu capa-le dijo Zetsu

en el escondite de Akatsuki

-Tobi,el es el ya sabes quien-le dijo Zetsu

-Franco Uchiha...-dijo Tobi-"el Uchiha legendario"-pensó-te presentare a los chicos

mientras recorrían el lugar

-bueno,yo soy Tobi y soy chico bueno...el es Zetsu-dijo señalando al que los acompañaba-¡SEMPAI!-comenzó a gritar

-¿que quieres Tobi?-pregunto Deidara

-el es un Uchiha-dijo

-¿y?-pregunto

-préstame un poco de tu arcilla

-¿arcilla?-pregunto Fran

-si,es que mi sempai,le interesa mucho eso de el arte...-dijo Tobi tomando la arcilla-esto asi...y esto por aqui...y...¡listo!-dijo Tobi mostrando a una cosa deforme que hizo

-¿que es eso?-preguntaron Fran y Deidara

-eres tu sempai,creando tu arte

Fran comenzó a reírse

-eso es un insulto al arte jajaja

-¡TOBI!-y Deidara hizo que la arcilla explotara

bueno,siguieron caminando y se encontraron con el ultimo que estaba en ese momento...

-y el es Itachi-dijo Tobi

-¿Itachi?-Fran no podía recordar ese nombre,pero si lo había escuchado en alguna parte

-Itachi Uchiha-contesto levantándose del piso-¿quien es este?

-Franco Uchiha-dijo Tobi

Itachi solo observo al joven y...

-Tobi,Zetsu, déjenme a solas con el chico-dijo Itachi serio

cuando esos dos se fueron Itachi regaño al chico

-¿por que entraste en esta organización?-pregunto Itachi

-prometieron que me dejarían vengar a mis padres-Fran por fin pudo recordar quien era Itachi-pero despreocúpate,no me vengare de ti,sino que de Orochimaru

-eres un idiota,Orochimaru fue asesinado por mi hermano hace unos días-le dijo Itachi-y tu entraste a aquí...¿tu no sabes el poder que llevas dentro?

-me han llamado Uchiha legendario...por tener sellado un halcón con grandes poderes en mi-dijo Fran

-por eso te deje vivo,al igual que a Sasuke-le dijo Itachi-¿sabes quien es el?

-oí de el,se que se fue de Konoha hace tres años con Orochimaru-pero Fran no entendía algo-Itachi,dime,ese chico Tobi ¿no es el mismo enmascarado que te ayudo a asesinar a todo nuestro clan?-pregunto Fran

-¿como sabes eso?-le pregunto Itachi

-solo lo se,ahora contéstame

-si,el es Uchiha Madara uno de los fundadores de Konoha-le dijo Itachi

-no puede ser, debería estar muerto si es uno de los fundadores

-el es Madara-le dijo Itachi-cerremos este tema aquí,ahora vete,deja este lugar en tu pasado

-¿pero por que?-pregunto Fran

-ellos quieren a tu halcón para malos propósitos...te ayudare a escapar y vencerlos a todos...

-gracias Itachi-le dijo Fran

en la actualidad

-Itachi me ayudo días despues a derrotar a los Akatsukis-dijo Fran-tiempo despues me entere de que Sasuke lo asesino

-¿y que paso despues?

-lleve vagando un buen tiempo y llegue aquí y encontré a un lugar al cual llamar hogar y voy a defenderlo,es lo que querría Itachi...-dijo Fran-y antes de que me preguntes,Itachi había masacrado al clan Uchiha,solo para no causar una guerra mundial shinobi y para proteger a Sasuke y a la aldea

-Fran,eres todo un libro lleno de historias,algunas lindas,otras un poco deprimentes y otras que te dan una gran lección-dijo Sakura-y otra vez,gracias por confiar en mi

-de nada,mejor vayámonos,el Hokage nos debe estar esperando

en la oficina de Hokage

-jefe ¿como le va el día de hoy?-dijo Fran

al lado de Naruto estaban Sasuke,Minato y Kushina

-Fran,Sakura y Sasuke-dijo Naruto-van a ser Jonins de hoy en mas

Fran se desmayo

-pobre,le golpeo muy fuerte la noticia-dijo Sasuke tratando de mantener la seriedad

-se desmayo-dijo Sakura-mejor lo dejamos aquí y que despierte cuando se le antoje

en otra parte

-Zetsu ¿estas seguro de lo que viste?-le preguntaron Tobi y Kabuto

-si,era Sasuke,el nueve colas y el Uchiha legendario,los tres juntos en Konoha

-mañana le haré una pequeña visita a Franco Uchiha...-dijo Tobi


	21. El verdadero poder del segundo zorro

-¡este es un buen día!-dijo Fran-no solo dormí una gran siesta

-desmayo-dijo Naruto-que duro toda una noche

-sino que también soy Jonin-dijo Fran-"¿toda una noche? nunca mas me desmayo"-pensó Fran

-no eres el único aquí-dijo Sasuke

-es verdad Franco-le dijo Naruto

-¿desde cuando me dices Franco?-dijo Fran

-desde que me volví tu jefe-dijo Naruto

-así que ¿quieres demostrar que eres el jefe?-le dijo Fran

-¿que estas tratando de decirme?-le pregunto Naruto

-en veinte minutos en el campo de entrenamiento-le dijo Fran-espero que asistas-le dijo desapareciendo

-jamas aceptes un desafió de Fran-le dijo Sasuke

-¿por que?-pregunto Naruto ante la reacción del Uchiha

-porque al primer movimiento que hace no querrás pelear con el-le dijo Sasuke-te lo digo por experiencia propia

-hijo,ve y demuéstrale que le puedes ganar-le dijo Minato

-y yo por las dudas preparo los yesos y los medicamentos para Naruto-dijo Sakura

veinte minutos despues

-adelante-dijo Naruto

-ok-Fran activo el control de Chakra-Omega Rasen...

-¡Uchiha!-dijo un hombre de mascara naranja y capa con unas nubes rojas impresas

-Tobi-dijo con desprecio Fran

-Uchiha Franco y el traidor Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Tobi

-tenia mis motivos para irme-dijo Sasuke-dile a Kabuto que no pienso volver

-y también dile a tu perrito faldero Zetsu que si quiere vivir que de la cara-dijo Fran mirando hacia un árbol

-esas amenazas no sirven conmigo-dijo la voz de Zetsu

-¿quieres apostar?-dijo Fran

Fran concentro todo su chakra,imagino a Karumu y...

-es...es...es el otro nueve colas-dijo Tobi

Fran se había transformado,en su nuevo cuerpo,tomo al árbol y lo quebró por la mitad dejando expuesto a Zetsu. Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Minato y Kushina no sabían si huir por el pánico o quedarse para el espectáculo

-chicos soy Fran,pero en este cuerpo-decia mirándose a si mismo

-eres igual a Kyubi,en tamaño,excepto por el pelo y el carácter-dijo Naruto

-despídanse por unos momentos de mi-dijo Fran-le daré el control a Karumu

en la mente de Fran

-ok,te daré el control para que acabes con esa planta y con el de la mascara-le dijo Fran

-si esta no es la ultima vez que me dejas salir,te prometo que no haré ningún daño-le dijo el zorro

-ok,confió en ti-le dijo Fran

-¡FRAAAAAAN!-se escuchaban los gritos de algo

-¿Jet?-dijo Fran

-me...dejaste encerrado con ese monstruo,por favor déjame salir-le suplicó el animal

-ok... déjalo salir-le dijo Fran a Karumu

-gracias por confiar en mi Franco-le dijo el zorro

-ahora todo esta en tus garras-le dijo Fran

en el campo de entrenamiento

-¡SOY KARUMU!-grito el animal-ustedes dos Akatsukis ya verán lo que les corres...-todos pero absolutamente todos se quedaron mirando al zorro que no movía un solo pelo,sus mejillas se hincharon y el zorro vomitó

-¿tenias que vomitarme?-le pregunto el halcón al zorro

el vomito cayo sobre los otros dos miembros de Akatsuki,y Naruto dijo

-Vomito biju no Jutsu-dijo con alegría Naruto

y todos pero absolutamente todos observaron a Naruto

-nunca puedo decir nada-dijo enojado

volviendo a la pelea,Karumu junto chakra formando una biju dama muy pequeña,pero cuando hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Zetsu exploto de una manera considerable. En cuanto a Jet,intento por todos los medios lastimar a Tobi con la cuchilla de plumas,pero este ultimo se hacia intangible y era casi imposible atacarlo, siguió intentando en vano. Karumu con su garra atrapo a Zetsu solo para que este ultimo se hundiera en la hierba y abandonara la pelea (que conste que la biju dama le hizo mucho daño),despues de deshacerse de Zetsu,el zorro fue a ayudar a Jet. Mientras el halcón distraía a Tobi,Karumu a la distancia creo una biju dama super comprimida,del tamaño de una canica,que se metió por la capa del miembro de Akatsuki

-Jet vuela de ahí-grito Karumu,que cuando miro alrededor del Akatsuki vio a los chicos

El zorro antes de la explosión saltó a cubrir a los demás,efectivamente los salvó pero tenia una grave herida en la espalda

-gracias Fran-dijo Sakura

-yo no soy Fran-dijo el zorro

-¿pero como? hace rato dijiste que eras tu pero en este cuerpo

-Sakura,el es Karumu-dijo Sasuke-el verdadero biju de Fran

Jet se acerco

-Karumu,Tobi escapo de la explosión,pero creo que alguna que otra herida se llevo antes de irse

-igual que yo-dijo mostrando la espalda

-no te preocupes,yo puedo curarte-le dijo Sakura

despues de ser curado y chocar los puños con todos,Karumu se despidió,dejando a todos con Fran

-bueno Fran,conocimos a tu biju,pero no pudimos pelear-dijo Naruto-que bueno que no pudimos pelear,si me atrapabas con el control de biju que tienes,me derrotabas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-no seria tan así,yo quería pelear en ese estado pero con Kyubi,la pelea de los hermanos-le dijo Fran-pero creo que no queda tiempo para la batalla

-pero si queda para una común-le dijo Naruto

-preparare los yesos-dijo Sakura

minutos despues

-¡NARUTO!-grito Fran con un Chidori

-¡FRAN!-grito Naruto con un Rasengan


	22. Pesadilla

-...AUCH...duele Sakura...-decia Naruto en el piso

-lo hubieras pensado antes de lanzarte hacia Fran con un rasengan y el con un chidori que mas tarde se volvió raikiri e impacto de lleno en tu cuerpo

-mas suerte la próxima Naruto-le dijo Fran

-Franco,dile a tu halcón que lo cure-le dijo Sasuke

-Jet...ya sabes que hacer-le dijo Fran

-si señor-le dijo

cinco minutos despues

-bueno,mejor vayámonos todos a la aldea porque me muero de hambre-dijo Naruto

-yo invito-dijo Fran

en la aldea

-¡todos huyan!¡Kyubi regresó!-gritaba un hombre entre toda la multitud que estaba corriendo en círculos

-¡ay no!-dijo Fran-me vieron transformado en Kyubi

-demuéstrales lo que quieren Fran-le dijo Naruto

-control de chakra...-la gente se quedo inmóvil-concentración...-mente de Fran-Karumu,me voy a transformar en ti

-¿otra vez?-le pregunto el animal

-diecisiete años en mi cuerpo, deberías obedecer-le dijo Fran

-ok

-gracias Karumu

en la aldea

-es Kyubi pero no es el que ataco Konoha-dijo un anciano-si no me equivoco ese niño rubio es el Uchiha legendario

-y yo soy su biju-dijo el Zorro gigante ante la paralización de las personas-Karumu...mi jinchuriki es buen chico,al igual que el jinchuriki de mi hermano,con la pequeña diferencia que el ultimo que mencione es un poco tonto

-¡HEY!-exclamo Naruto

-disculpa...yo,no los atacare-dijo el zorro

-que alivio-dijo alguien entre la multitud

-los atrapare a todos con mis garras y los despedazare lentamente-este fue el muy gracioso de Fran

-Fran,basta-dijo Sakura

-bueno,todos tranquilos porque yo,seré un protector de esta aldea-dijo el Zorro-que tengan buen día

-la verdad...tu Karumu es mas educado que tu-le dijo Naruto

-silencio Naruto-dijo Fran

Las personas despues de ver eso,quedaron tranquilos,Naruto y los demás seguían a Fran

-oh no,la que nos faltaba-decia Naruto-no solo eres Uchiha legendario,posees el segundo Kyubi,tienes Mangekyo Sharingan de nacimiento y derrotas a los Akatsukis

-¿que pasa?-le pregunto Fran

-mira la cartelera del cine...-le dijo Naruto

-Fran Uchiha:La Película estreno en tres días-leyó Fran

-ay no-le dijo Sasuke a Fran-no la veremos

-jejeje Fran-le dijo Sakura-de que va a tratar me estoy preguntando

los padres de Naruto se reían al ver la expresión de su hijo al leer nuevamente la cartelera

-Naruto,seguro que tu sales en esa película,puesto que tu eres uno de los amigos de Fran-le dijo Kushina

-ademas de que eres hijo del cuarto Hokage-le dijo Minato

-¿mi nombre esta en el titulo de la película?-pregunto Naruto un poco celoso de la fama de Fran

-no,pero esta el mio-le dijo Fran

**PUNCH**

-si quieres seguir con cerebro no presumas-le dijo Sakura

-aaaauuuuch-le dijo Fran-no era para presumir,le estaba contestando a Naruto

-mas te vale-le dijo Sakura

-Fran vamos,tengo hambre-le dijo Naruto quejándose

-deja de quejarte que ya llegamos-le dijo Fran

luego de un delicioso almuerzo y despues de que Sasuke y Fran encerraran a Naruto en un cuarto

-¡ATENCIÓN SOLDADOS!-grito Fran-el día de hoy están aquí porque les falta algo

-me parece que a ti te falta cerebro-murmuro Sasuke

-escuche eso,lo que les falta a ustedes es esto-dijo Fran dibujando algo en una pizarra

-¿un corazón?-pregunto Naruto

-que gracioso-le dijo Fran-esto se llama amor...el amor es un simple pero poderoso sentimiento que se obtiene cuando...

-"¿eso es el amor? vaya,de Fran puedes aprender cualquier cosa"-pensaba Naruto

-"bla bla bla justo Fran me va a venir a hablar de amor,aunque esto me parece un intento tonto para unir a Sakura y a Naruto"-pensaba Sasuke

-eso es el amor-dijo Fran-¿alguna pregunta?

Sasuke levanto la mano

-¿si?-pregunto Fran

-¿me puedo ir?-le pregunto el Uchiha sin ánimos

-anda,vete,cuando necesites un consejo de amor,recuerda que lo rechazaste-le grito Fran

-¿por que necesariamente me llamaste para esta clase?-le pregunto Naruto

-porque picarón se que te gusta mi buena amiga Sakura y puedo darte algunos consejos...

**TOC TOC**

-sabia que regresarías Sasuke yo se que...-Fran abrió la puerta-te extrañaba mucho y que te amo-dijo Fran

en la puerta se encontraba Laura

-que tierno que eres Fran,yo también te extrañe mucho amor-dijo Laura-hola Naruto

-hola Laura-saludo el rubio

-¿que hacen?-pregunto la chica

-le enseño a Naruto algunas cosas sobre el amor-dijo Fran

-¿quieres entender y conquistar a una chica eh?-le pregunto Laura a Naruto

-si

-bueno,no me sera tan dificil enseñarte una cosa o dos-le dijo Laura

-¿ya te mencione que la chica es Sakura?-le pregunto Naruto

-oh,bueno...sera un poco mas dificil de lo que pensé-le dijo la chica-Fran ¿nos dejas a solas?

-¿por que?-le pregunto Fran

-porque le contare cosas que le gustan a las chicas,pero si tu lo supieras estarías insistiendo con que no querrías hacer eso todos los días-le dijo Laura

-¿que? jamas insistiría en no asesinar a tu madre,a menos que se vuelva una persona que sea amable conmigo de vez en cuando

-Fran,no era eso-le dijo Laura

-pero si a mi también me gusta cocinar ¿que tiene de malo que tu cocines de vez en cuando?-le dijo Fran

-Fran lo descubriste,ahora lárgate por cinco minutos-le dijo Laura-"era ir de compras a Fran no le gusta ir de compras,mas cuando el paga"

cuarenta y cinco minutos despues

-¡Laura!-exclamo Naruto-eres la mejor consejera de la vida

Fran entró

-¿y que hay de mi?-le pregunto Fran-yo que te aconseje tanto

-Fran,solamente me dijiste el significado de una palabra-le dijo Naruto

-pero fue útil ¿no?-le pregunto

-mas o menos...si-le respondió

-bueno,Fran estos cuarenta y cinco minutos los iba a pasar contigo pero...

-¿no me digas que te vas otra vez?-le pregunto Fran

-sip,pero regreso en una semana-le contestó

-pero te voy a extrañar-le dijo Fran

-no te preocupes,voy volver,solo debes esperar

Sasuke regresaba lentamente porque olvido su espada y vio a Fran de perfil

-"esos ojos de idiota triste,sonrisa que no llega a sonrisa...si,Laura volvió pero se va otra vez"

-al menos,déjame darte algo-le dijo Fran

Fran beso a Laura

-Fran ¿que no te enseñaron que no se come delante de los pobres?-le preguntó Sasuke señalando a Naruto

-sabia que regresarías,antes de que te fueras te la quité, y si quiere comer...debe trabajar para ello-le dijo Fran a Sasuke

-¿y como quieres que trabaje?-le pregunto Naruto

por la noche

-¡QUE DEBO HACER! ¿QUE?-le pregunto desesperado Naruto a Fran

-si,tienes que pedirle para salir-le dijo Fran

-no,no podría-dijo Naruto

-entonces...-Fran creo una nube de humo-intentemos con esto

-soy yo-dijo Naruto

-soy Fran,pero con tu cuerpo y con tu voz,le pediré para salir a Sakura pero tu haces el resto

-¿por que no haces todo tú?-le pregunto Naruto

-¿estas loco?¿me ves cara de que tengo ganas de morir?-le pregunto Fran

-ok yo me encargo del resto-le dijo Naruto

en la cocina de la casa de Fran

-hola Sakura

-ah hola Naruto-le contesto la pelirosa preparando la cena

-Sakura yo quería preguntarte si tu...si tu...-Fran no podía pronunciar una sola palabra

-si yo ¿que?-le pregunto un poco asustada

-si a ti te gustaría salir conmigo ahora-pudo terminar la frase

-vaya,me tomaste por sorpresa Naruto,ya te tenia preparado para ti y para Fran unos cuantos tazones de Ramen,pero si quieres salir,no tengo ningún problema

-ok, espérame cinco minutos que le aviso a Fran lo del Ramen-le dijo Narufran

-yo te espero-le dijo sonriendo Sakura

en la habitación de los chicos

-fue lo mas difícil que hice en toda mi vida-le dijo Fran a Sasuke mientras le contaba lo que tuvo que hacer

-gracias Fran-dijo Naruto-ahora mismo me voy con Sakura

-nosotros te acompañamos-dijo Sasuke-en el caso de que necesites un poco de ayuda

-gracias chicos

en la cocina

-¿no crees que debo arreglarme solo un poco?-le decia Sakura a Naruto

-no,así como estas eres hermosa-le dijo Naruto

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enfurecer al ver detrás de Naruto a Fran revolviendo la heladera y llevándose comida

-¡FRAN!-grito Sakura-¿que Naruto no te aviso lo del Ramen?

-Si,Naruto me aviso lo de la comida-dijo Fran comiéndose un pedazo de pez-pero la verdad ese ramen tardara mas de lo esperado

-a mi me importa un comino lo que tarde ese ramen en cocinarse-decía Sakura levantando el tono de voz-¡ESE RAMEN LO COCINE CON SANGRE,SUDOR Y LAGRIMAS PARA QUE TU LO DESPRECIES!

-Sakura,no te enfades con Fran-le dijo Naruto

-eso,escucha a tu novio-le dijo Fran

-em Fran…-le dijo Naruto

-¡esa es mi señal!-exclamo Fran asustado-ya me voy

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ FRANCO UCHIHA!-le gritaba Sakura-solo espera a que regreses esta noche…

Treinta minutos mas tarde…

-te dije que no,eres linda así como estas-le decia Naruto a Sakura

-si lo di-dices así-le dijo Sakura

-vámonos-le dijo Naruto

Mientras nuestros dos enamorados la pasaban de lo lindo,la figura de un zorro gigante se podía observar

-ese es ¡TOBI!-exclamo Naruto

-¿que hace con un Kyubi?-pregunto Sakura

-ese es Karumu-dijo Naruto

-eso significa que…

-¡tienen a Fran!-dijeron ambos

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento se encontraron con Tobi y con alguien inesperado

-jejejeje Uzumaki Naruto-le dijo Tobi

-y creiste que me había vuelto bueno-le dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto-comenze a sospechar de ti cuando le dijiste a Tobi que le diga a Kabuto que no regresarías,suponiendo que tu perdiste la memoria

-resulto ser que el tonto era mas inteligente de lo que esperábamos-le dijo Sasuke

-¿en donde tienen a Fran?-pregunto Sakura

-no se preocupen por Fran…-dijo Tobi-yo me encargue de el personalmente

-lo mataste…-dijo Naruto

-se podría decir que si…pero no de manera física-le contesto el enmascarado

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto Sakura

-hmpf…ya lo sabran…-le dijo Sasuke

-te quería preguntar Tobi,a menos que seas cobarde,contéstame ¿quien eres realmente?-le pregunto Naruto

-hey,no creo que estes listo para la verdad…

-creeme que si,ya pase por muchas cosas,creo realmente que estoy listo para cualquier cosa

-si en realidad crees que es el momento…esta bien-dijo Tobi

Lentamente tomo su mascara y fue quitándosela…la sorpresa fue muy grande para todos los presentes,incluyendo a Sasuke ya que desconocia la identidad del líder de Akatsuki

-el real,y verdadero líder de Akatsuki era yo-dijo el joven

-…-Sasuke

-…-Naruto

-…-Sakura

-el verdadero líder de Akatsuki soy yo…Franco Uchiha

-pero ¿como?-pregunto Sasuke-te vimos todos como enfrentabas a Tobi ayer

-¿recuerdan el jutsu de espejismo?-pregunto Fran-increiblemente el verdadero Fran era yo,aparte de que tengo un gran problema con mis personalidades,ustedes conocían al Fran bueno,atento y realmente bueno con sus amigos…pero no conocían al codicioso de poder,increíblemente cruel y despiadado Franco Uchiha heredero de Madara Uchiha

-eres un… ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!-le dijo Naruto-VIVISTE CON NOSOTROS,TE CONSIDERABAMOS UN AMIGO MAS,ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDARIA,QUE SIEMPRE NOS APOYARIA EN MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES,PERO AL FINAL RESULTASTE SER IGUAL QUE MUCHOS QUE CONOCÍ DURANTE MI VIDA

-jajajajaja me haces reir NARUTO…NARUTO…NARUTO

Naruto despierta de su laaargo sueño

-Naruto-le dijo Fran-Sakura te espera hace media hora en la cocina y ¿quien crees que la esta soportando?

-Uchiha traidor…-le dijo Naruto

-¿que?-pregunto Fran asustado-Naruto,estabas soñando,sea lo que sea fue un sueño y apropósito,yo no soy el líder de Akatsuki

-¿como rayos?...

-¿se lo que soñaste?,debe ser porque Sasuke,Sakura y yo nos reíamos de ti por que gritabas una y otra vez: maldito traidor y Fran eres Tobi

-bueno,fue un feo sueño pero lo que importa es que hay una hermosa chica esperándome en la cocina y ya soñé con la cita perfecta-dijo Naruto

-y cuenta con que Sasuke y yo te estaremos dando indicaciones en el caso de que las necesites

-gracias Fran-dijo Naruto

-ahora ve,esa linda chica te espera-le dijo Fran


	23. La cita perfecta

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-dijo Fran-sip,otra estufa bien encendida

-¡Fraaaan!-gritó Sakura-¿cuantas veces debo repetirte como si fuera tu madre que las estufas no se encienden con...?

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-dijo Sasuke-dos y contando-le decia a Fran sin prestar atención a la furiosa Sakura

-¿cuál es la parte que no se entiende de que no se encienden estufas con jutsus?

-Fūton: Rasen Shuriken-grito Naruto desde un pasillo

-¿ah si?-le dijo Fran-Amateras...

**¡PUNCH!**

-no eres mas idiota porque no puedes ser mas ¿eh?-le pregunto Sasuke

-era juego Sakura y Sasuke yo se claramente lo que es el Amaterasu-presumió Fran

-haber,dinos a todos los presentes que es-le dijo Sasuke

-el Amaterasu es el nivel más alto de los jutsus de Elemento Fuego,las llamas negras del Amaterasu se dicen son la llamas del Infierno y son tan calientes como las propias llamas del Sol, se encienden en el foco de la visión del usuario de Mangekyo Sharingan. Sus llamas son inevitables, siempre y cuando el usuario mantenga fijo a su objetivo. Las llamas son capaces de quemar todo a su paso, incluso algunos jutsus básicos de Elemento Fuego. Se dice que arde durante siete días y siete noches, y no se pueden apagar con agua ni con ninguna otra sustancia similar. La única cosa que las llamas no han podido vencer es la arena. El uso de este jutsu pone en gran presión al usuario, llegando a provocar que sus ojos sangren mientras se usa.

-eh...bastante bien Fran-le dijo Sasuke impresionado por la sabiduría del Uchiha

-guau Fran,eres realmente inteligente-le dijo Sakura

-solo tengo una pregunta-dijo Naruto-¡¿EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS ANTES DE LANZARME ESE JUTSU?

Fran no solo se tiro al piso y comenzó a reír,sino que también lloraba de risa

-si,soy el único que se acuerda que ustedes dos tienen que salir ¿no?-le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura

-tienes razón Sasuke,vamonos Naruto-kun digo em Naruto

cuando la pareja que no es pareja se fue

-le dijo Naruto-kun-le dijo Sasuke a Fran

-y fue con sentimiento-le respondió Fran

-tenemos que irnos nosotros también Franco,recuerda que dijimos que lo vigilaríamos si cometía alguna idiotez-le dijo Sasuke

-entonces nos vamos también

en el centro de la aldea

-bueno,podemos ir a Ichiraku Ramen-le dijo Sakura a Naruto

-¿estas segura de que quieres ir?

-si ¿porque me preguntas?-le contesto la chica Haruno

-por que sino, podríamos ir a algún lugar que te guste a ti

-tenemos una noche entera sin esos dos Uchihas fastidiosos y problemáticos,es quiere decir que podremos hacer lo que queramos

en unos arbustos muy cercanos a ellos

-¿fastidiosos y problemáticos?-le pregunto Sasuke a Fran

-en parte lo somos ¿recuerdas a las estufas?

-pero tampoco era para tomárselo de esa manera,lo hicimos con las mejores intenciones-le contesto Sasuke

-rápido,van a Ichiraku,prepara los disfraces

-no Fran,no usare ninguno de esos disfraces-dijo Sasuke

en Ichiraku

-buenas noches Naruto-le dijo Ayame

-buenas noches Ayame-respondió Naruto-¿podrías prepararme dos tazones de Ramen por favor?

-con gusto Naruto-le respondió la muchacha

al lado de Naruto y Sakura había una pareja

-mira a lo que tuvimos que llegar por ayudar a Naruto-murmuro el hombre

-tu por lo menos sigues siendo hombre-le murmuro Sasuke

-recuerda,es por nuestro amigo,ademas,con esos senos,pareces Tsunade-le dijo Fran riéndose por lo bajo

-te asesinare cuando todo esto termine...-le dijo Sasuke

-no pudiste conmigo ni cuando colgaba de un risco,estaba inconsciente y muchas otras oportunidades,por ejemplo la del árbol en llamas en esa estaba completamente regalado para que me asesinaras

-solo callate

Naruto escucho todo lo que decia esa pareja, así que entendió que esos eran Fran y Sasuke

luego de salir de Ichiraku,Fran,Sasuke y el arbusto fueron hacia la plaza en donde se encontraban Sakura y Naruto

-muy bien,no le esta llendo tan mal como creía que le iría-le dijo Fran a Sasuke-pero necesita cometer un acto...heroico

-¿que tienes en mente?

-ya veras...de mientras observemos

-son las once y media ¿la estas pasando bien?-le pregunto Naruto preocupado de que estuviera haciendo algo mal

-sabes,para ser mi primera cita,la estoy pasando realmente hermoso-le contesto la pelirosa

ambos se abrazaron

en el arbusto...

-ay no,lo que me faltaba-decia Sasuke-aguantar al sentimental

-es que esto es tan hermoso...-decia Fran sonándose la nariz

-y ahí viene Lee-dice Sasuke sin ánimos

cerca de la plaza

-¡esto no es posible!-exclamó Lee

-creo que Naruto te gano de mano Lee-le dijo Neji

-y ahí se van ambos de la mano-le dijo Tenten

-pero si Sakura y yo teníamos un vinculo especial-decia Lee golpeándose contra una pared

-deja de decir ¿estupideces?-dijo Neji mirando como iba un arbusto detrás de Naruto y Sakura

-oye Neji

-¿que sucede Tenten?-le preguntó

-¿que pasara con Hinata-sama cuando sepa esto?-le pregunto preocupada

-francamente no sabría que contestarte,pero es mejor que por ahora no le digamos nada-contesto el Hyuga

en una colina a la media noche

-bueno Sakura,abre los ojos-le dijo Naruto quitando sus manos de los ojos de Sakura

-Naruto...este lugar es hermoso

-pero dejara de serlo muy pronto-dijo alguien entre las sombras

-Tobi...-dijo Naruto

-creo que si no quieres que tu novia pierda la cabeza deberías actuar de inmediato-le dijo el enmascarado

Naruto se acerco lentamente con un Kunai a Tobi,todo fue una distracción para poder rescatar a Sakura

-Sakura...¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto demasiado preocupado

-si,gracias Naruto quería decirte que me acabo de darme cuanta de que te am...

-hola ¿soy solo una decoración?-pregunto el Akatsuki

-¡NO INTERRUMPAS EL MOMENTO!-le grito Sakura con el puño realmente preparado

Tobi sucumbió al golpe que causo que su mascara se quebrara en miles de pedazos y que instantáneamente desaparezca

lejos de esa colina

-jajajajajaja ay dios,debes verte como te quedo el ojo Fran-Sasuke no podía evitar el reírse a carcajadas

-creo que debemos volver a casa,Sakura y Naruto están volviendo puedo sentir sus chakras

-¿y como te curaras el ojo antes de que lleguen?-le pregunto Sasuke

-creo que Jet no cura moretones extremos como este-dijo Fran-pero hay una amiga que me puede ayudar

en Konoha otra vez

-¡Tsunade!-golpeaba Fran en la casa de Tsunade

la puerta se abre

-Fran,considerando que son altas horas de la noche,di que necesi...-Tsunade miro el rostro de Fran y comenzo a reir

-¿usted también?-le pregunto Fran

-es que jamas vi algo así-le dijo Tsunade-¡Shizune!

-¿si Tsunade-sama?-le pregunto la chica

-mira esto

y Shizune también se puso a reír como una loca

-lo que necesito es que me cures mi ojo-le dijo Fran

-¿que tu halcón super desarrollado no puede?-le pregunto Tsunade

-no,y no me dice el porque-le dijo Fran

-esta bien,me tomara un poco pero te quitara todo lo morado que tienes-le dijo Tsunade comenzando a curarle el ojo-apropósito Fran...¿como te hiciste esto?

-estaba jugando en el bosque con una capa de Akatsuki y una mascara de Tobi,me confundió Sakura y me golpeo muy fuerte

-bueno Fran,tu ojo esta como nuevo-le contesto Tsunade

-gracias Tsunade,te debo un favor,buenas noches-dicho esto Fran se retiro

en la casa

-tu ojo esta como nuevo Fran-le dijo Sasuke

-¿y los enamorados?-pregunto Fran

-no llegan

en eso entran Naruto y Sakura,Fran y Sasuke se ocultaron

-bueno,ya te cargue hasta aquí ¿no tenias algo para decirme?-le pregunto Naruto

-si, quería decirte que acabo de darme cuenta de que realmente te amo a ti y no a quien creía

Naruto pensaba que estaba en uno de sus sueños

-¿esto es un sueño?-pregunto inocentemente Naruto

-para mi esta noche si fue un sueño,porque jamas me imagine que mi primera cita la tendría contigo y que la pasaría tan pero tan bien-le dijo Sakura

-entonces si esto no es un sueño, déjame que...-en la mente de Naruto-ya dijo que te ama,ahora ¡bésala!

y ocurrió solo porque Fran le dio un empujón en la espalda

-ahora puedo dormir tranquilo solo por una noche sin que me molestes con el : "tenemos una misión"-le dijo Sasuke a Fran

ambos salieron de su escondite

-chicos,em ¿hola?-les dijeron ambos Naruto y Sakura

ambos Uchihas sonreían maliciosamente

-¡me pone muy feliz por ustedes dos!-le dijo Fran

-supongo que los felicito-dijo Sasuke con su gran humor y entusiasmo de siempre

-y nos vamos todos a mi cuarto a ver una película de terror-dijo Fran

-¿como se llama?-pregunto Naruto con pánico

-el payaso maldito o algo así,no tengas miedo-le dijo Fran-siempre tendras a Sakura que con puño de hierro te protege

-si me deja que la abrase voy-dijo Naruto

-esta bien-dijo Sakura-pero solo uno

15 minutos despues

-¡déjenme salir!-gritaba Naruto

-pero si Sakura te esta abrazando y no pasa ni media hora de película-dijo Fran temblando

-no seas cobarde Naruto-le dijo Sasuke

-ok,ok pero si me asusto otra vez me voy

-esta bien,pero ni siquiera viste la peor parte-le dijo Fran

medio minuto despues

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritaba Naruto desde la habitación


	24. Verdades Contundentes

en la oficina de Naruto

-buenos días lord Hokage-le dijo Fran-¿dormiste bien con los payasos?

-callaté...-le decia Naruto de espaldas en su silla-confundí a Sakura con uno esta mañana

Fran se reía y reía

**Flashback**

despues de las películas de los payasos Naruto y Sakura durmieron juntos como su primer día en pareja (solo porque la película lo aterró).

por la mañana al despertar Sakura...

-buenos días amor mi...-Sakura no pudo terminar

-sal de aquí horrendo payaso-Naruto salto de la cama-Fūton: Rasen Shuriken-y le lanzó como estúpido el Rasen Shuriken a Sakura

-¡NARUTO!-le grito Sakura

**Fin Flashback**

-¿sabes...?-le decia Naruto dándose vuelta lentamente-¿lo que es que te digan el Hokage morado-naranja de Konoha?-le pregunto Naruto mostrando su ojo

-creo que lo estoy por averiguar-afirmo Fran-apropósito ¿no tienes ninguna misión para mi?

-si,y es importante...Akatsuki te esta buscando y planean extraerte el otro nueve colas...

-¡¿y así me lo dices?!

-si,no creo que haya problemas-le dijo Naruto calmado

-iré como cebo y los capturare...uno por uno...-le dijo Fran

-Fran...quiero que te lleves a Sakura contigo-le dijo Naruto temblando

-¿por que?-le pregunto Fran muy asustado

-porque no me quiere ver en una semana despues de lo de esta mañana

-ok,me voy ahora mismo a buscar mis cosas,y a Sakura

-ve Fran y no me falles-le dijo Naruto

-nos vemos en una semana

en el departamento de Fran

-mi querida y adorada Sakura ¿que parte no se entiende de que nos tenemos que ir?-le pregunto Fran

-no hasta que me digas de que trata esta misión-dijo Sakura

Fran se acerco a ella y le susurró

-Sasuke esta por los alrededores y esta misión seria algo peligrosa para el

-oh,claro,bueno ¿nos vamos?-le pregunto

-si-dijo Fran

en el camino

-y ¿a donde vamos?-le pregunto Sakura

-a cualquier parte,los Akatsukis me buscan,quieren a Karumu-dijo Fran

-¿por eso no querías que venga Sasuke?¿crees que en su estado seria peligroso?-le preguntó

-en su estado de amnesia si lo secuestran y le cuentan algo,le afectaría muy fuerte-dijo Fran-voy a activar el sharingan,de aquí en mas seguro comenzara lo difícil

-ok, cubriré tu espalda,confió en que cubrirás la mía

-exacto-dijo Fran-se acerca algo...si no me equivoco es un pez

-preferiría que me llames Tiburón Kisame

-¿que tal la trucha Kisame? o el bagre o el pez fuera del agua o...

-ya callaté-le respondió el Tiburón-el maestro Tobi y el otro sujeto Kabuto te necesitan

-viniste a luchar,no soy ningún tarado créeme que controlo completamente al otro zorro y no quieres averiguarlo-le dijo Fran

-em Fran...te están creciendo colas-le dijo Sakura

-hehehehe-Fran estaba cambiando-GRRRRRR

se estaba transformando en seis colas cuando

**PING**

-mendigo...tiburón... Akatsuki-decia Fran con la voz muy aguda

N.A:se preguntan que paso ¿verdad? sencillo Kisame golpeó la entrepierna de Fran con Samehada

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Sakura

-no siento mis cosas...y no...no estoy bien-dijo Fran con su voz terriblemente aguda-toma esto-Fran le transfirió la mitad del chakra de su nueve colas a Sakura-demuéstrale que no eres una inútil-dijo Fran-y Sakura...te acaban de crecer cinco colas y trata de no enfurecerte

-¿por que?

-porque entraras en modo cinco colas,al igual que Naruto contra Orochimaru

gracias al chakra de Fran,Sakura podía ejecutar los ninjutsus que Fran había copiado,creo un chidori que,gracias a su fuerza descomunal mas el chakra del zorro se transformo en omega chidori que impacto en el cuerpo del Akatsuki, dejándolo completamente malherido

-antes de que escapes Kisame el Tiburón-le dijo Fran desde el suelo-dile a Tobi que lo espero

-jeje,esto solo era para medir tu habilidad con tu biju pero la chica demostró ser mas fuerte que tu,ademas se acerca la cuarta gran guerra y de esa si que no te escapas-dijo Kisame-por ultimo,yo ya estoy muerto,solo soy una ilusión,me hubiera gustado que esta pelea fuera con usted pero no todo se puede-dicho esto,en una cortina de humo desapareció

en Konoha otra vez

-¿cuarta gran guerra?

-eso dijo Kisame,Naruto,estoy seguro que Tobi traerá una alerta antes de que todo empiece-dijo Fran

-hey Sakura-le dijo Naruto

-¿que quieres?-le dijo todavía enojada por lo de la mañana

-quería pedirte una disculpa por lo del Rasen Shuriken

-disculpa aceptada,pero no vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez

-ah Naruto,le di la mitad del chakra de Karumu a Sakura,no la hagas enojar

-¿que hiciste que?-le pregunto Naruto asustado

-no te preocupes,no lo usare contigo

-si esto no lo hago yo no lo hace ninguno de los dos-dijo Fran empujando a Sakura hacia Naruto y viceversa

-si,mi Hokage es un ganador-dijo Fran-¿algunas palabras para toda la aldea que nos esta mirando?-dijo Fran con una cámara

-si,esto se vuelve oficial-declaró Naruto-Sakura y yo estamos en pareja

fuera de la oficina de Naruto en la calle,se escuchaban gritos alentadores

-y les de un saludo su reportero especial Fran Uchiha

en la calle los gritos cesaron

-acaban de bajar todo mi autoestima queridos aldeanos

en la calle se escuchaban muchas risas

en el escondite de Akatsuki

en la tele

-si esto se vuelve oficial,Sakura y yo estamos en pareja

-de todos los malditos canales que capta esa antena,tenia que trabarse en este-refunfuñaba Tobi

-y por lo que se ve...el truco de "Kisame muerto" funcionó a la perfección-le dijo Kabuto

-cierto,ahora sabemos que la mitad del chakra de su biju esta en la chica-le dijo Tobi

-¿cuando ocurrirá la gran guerra?-le pregunto Zetsu

-se paciente Zetsu,todavía debo prepararme para el Edo-Tensei-le dijo Kabuto-y Tobi o Uchiha Madara debe recuperar el rinnegan y el cuerpo de Nagato

-si mis cálculos son correctos nos llevara unos tres meses-le dijo Zetsu a Tobi

-tenemos tiempo...por ahora...

en Konoha

-Sasuke,tenemos un problema grande-le dijo Fran

-¿que pasa?-le dijo Sasuke

-va a ver una cuarta gran guerra...

-¡rayos!-le dijo Sasuke-maldita sea...lo que menos hubiera querido Itachi seria que Konoha corriera peligro despues de su sacrificio...

-y no es todo-le dijo Fran-Jet me informó hace menos de un minuto que fue al escondite de Akatsuki y que planean resucitar gente con Edo-Tensei

-seguro que ese idiota de Kabuto resucitara a Itachi y a los Akatsukis que murieron-dijo Sasuke-pero para eso...

-si,se necesita un sacrificio masivo de gente inocente-le dijo Fran

-¿pero por que en el tiempo del que venimos no paso esto?-le pregunto Sasuke

-te digo que modificamos unas cuantas cosas,tu supuestamente estabas con amnesia y yo no sabia que tenia al otro nueve colas en mi

-pero el hecho de que yo ahora sea bueno no puede cambiar nada,sin embargo,el que Naruto sea Hokage puede haber cambiado algo

-si,pero el hecho también de que asesinaste a mis padres y culpé a Orochimaru pudo cambiar algo

-y ¿el que Sakura este con Naruto?

-no,no cambia nada porque ellos en nuestro tiempo ya eran novios,pero fue de una manera diferente

-jamas me contaste como los uniste

-fue porque una amiga de Naruto llego y Sakura se puso demasiado celosa,tuvimos que fingir que ella y yo eramos novios para que Naruto sintiera celos,pero al final Sakura fue con esa chica,tuvieron una horrible lucha y Sakura se quedo con el premio mayor...el amor de su vida Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Sa...Sasuke no tiene amnesia?-pregunto una Sakura realmente confundida

-tenias que hablar Fran-le dijo Sasuke

-Sakura,dime ¿desde que parte escuchaste?-le pregunto Fran

-desde que le dijiste que había un problema grande-le dijo Sakura

-muy bien...Sasuke ahora tenemos un problema ¡COLOSAL!

-ay Fran,si no abrieras tu boca...

-quiero que me cuenten todo detalladamente-le dijo Sakura a ambos chicos

en una hora Sasuke contó su historia y en otra Fran la suya

-prométeme que no le dirás nada a Naruto-le dijo Fran

-esta bien-Sakura quedo un poco shockeada por enterarse de toda la verdad

-espero...que no afecte lo bien que vivíamos todos juntos el que te enteraras que soy consiente de todo lo que hice-le dijo Sasuke-francamente de no ser por Fran yo no seria bueno hoy en día

-y Fran...¿alguien mas sabe de esto?-le pregunto Sakura

-solo Tsunade-le dijo Fran-escucha atentamente Sakura,Sasuke cambió pero eso no significa que tu debas enamorarte de el

**PLAFF**

-y la próxima cachetada te va con sentimientos y chakra de Karumu-le dijo Sakura ofendida

-solo era una advertencia,Naruto esta mas feliz que nunca hoy en día y lo que menos le falta es que tu te enamores de su amigo

-tendré el chakra de un zorro pero no significa que actué como tal

-aproposi...-estaba por decir Fran

toc toc

-ya va-contesto Sasuke

Sasuke abrió la puerta y...

-que bueno que apareces-le dijo Sasuke-ya no lo soportaba ni un día mas,le agradara que hayas regresado

-si,pero no le gustara la escolta-le dijo Laura

-Fran,tu novia y su escolta quieren verte-le dijo Sasuke

-ya voy-dijo Fran

en la puerta

-amor te extrañe tanto...Link ya puedes retirarte-le dijo Fran

-Fran,acabo de enterarme algo que te pondrá muy feliz-le dijo Laura llorando

-¿voy a ser padre?-pregunto Fran asustado-digo nada mas porque soy demasiado joven y...

-¡FRAN! ¿como te atreves a decir eso enfrente de Link?-le dijo Laura-ademas de que jamas lo hicimos

-entonces aquello fue un sueño-pensó Fran-bueno,dime que paso...

-entremos-le dijo Laura

-Link ya te puedes ir-le dijo Fran

-lo que menos me imaginaria es que ella fuera una fenómeno como ustedes-dijo alejándose

en la habitación de Fran

-dime...¿que paso?-pregunto Fran preocupado

-bueno veras...tuve una pelea con mi madre y descubrí que al igual que tu yo soy...

Sakura y Sasuke estaban charlando en la cocina sobre el tema de esa verdad que le ocultaron

-y cuando...-Sasuke no pudo terminar

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE?!-se escucho desde la habitación de Fran

-se ve que fue algo grave-le dijo Sasuke a Sakura

-si,deberíamos ir a ver

en la habitación de Fran

-¿como? es imposible-le dijo Fran

-¿que paso Fran?-le pregunto Sakura

-creo que le golpeó muy fuerte la noticia-le dijo Laura

-¿vas a ser padre?-le pregunto Sasuke

-no...es algo que tampoco tu te creerías-le dijo Fran

-¿que?-le pregunto Sasuke

-ella es...

en la oficina de hokage

-debo volver a casa,Sakura me espera-decia Naruto

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-se escucho el grito de Sasuke

-ese es Sasuke-dijo Naruto-algo grave paso

en la casa de Fran

-chicos ¿que paso?-pregunto Naruto

-Laura...es...-decia Sakura

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE?-se escucho la pregunta de Naruto por toda Konoha

-si,como escuchas-le dijo Laura-yo soy Uchiha


	25. Propuesta

-no,no,no-se decia Fran una y otra vez-¿que te dijo tu madre?

-que al igual que tú,cuando ocurrió la masacré del clan Uchiha los dos,fuimos rescatados por alguien y que borro nuestros recuerdos,luego nos entregaron a una familia diferente a cada uno.-explicó la rubia

-y ¿nosotros somos...?

-no,para nada,mis padres verdaderos habían muerto mucho antes que los tuyos

-(suspiro) por poco pensé que eramos hermanos-le dijo Fran

-y hay algo que quiero saber-le dijo

-dime

-¿como obtengo el Mangekyo Sharingan?-dijo activando el de tres aspas

-debes ver morir a tu mejor amigo...-le dijo Fran

-y mi mejor amigo eres tú-le respondió

-oh no ¡oh no!

Sasuke se acercaba a Fran lentamente empuñando su espada y la clavo en la espalda de Fran

-¡SASUKE!-le grito Fran-no soy un juguete que muere y...

Fran murió

-Laura,tienes Mangekyo Sharingan-le dijo Sasuke-muy parecido al de...

-resucita en menos de un minuto-decia Fran quitándose la espada de su espalda

Fran resucitó

-oye Laura,tu Mangekyo es igual al de Itachi-le dijo Fran-y hablando de Itachi...pasa

detrás de la puerta de la habitación aparecio el Akatsuki al cual Sasuke había asesinado

-hola...Sasuke-le dijo el Akatsuki

-Ita..chi-dijo Sasuke paralizado

-Uchiha Franco...-decia Itachi observando al rubio-¿Edo-Tensei?

-no se ni como llamarlo-decia Fran-pero estoy seguro de que no es Edo-Tensei

-Laura Uchiha-decia Itachi-no dejamos de aparecer por todas partes ¿eh?

-¿como sabes...?-le pregunto

-conocí a tus padres y a los padres de Franco,puesto que sus padres eran los míos-dijo serio

-soy...¡hermano de Sasuke y de el gran Itachi!-decia Fran con alegría

-¡oh no!...¡OH NO!-gritaba Sasuke-te mataría otra vez-le decia a Itachi-por contarle eso y jamas habérmelo contado a mi-le decia Sasuke una y otra vez-pero hay algo que no encaja

-¿el que? Sasuke-le pregunto Itachi

-si el es nuestro hermano y nació una semana antes que yo...¡por dios! esto me marea

-mama estaba embarazada de mellizos,por eso no se parece en nada a ti y el cabello rubio...francamente no explico eso,lo que si se es que cuando el consejo de ancianos de Konoha descubrió que el era el Uchiha legendario por el bien de el y el nuestro fue ocultado,cuando tuvo la edad que tenias tu en la masacre del clan,una semana antes Franco fue entregado a una familia Uchiha y a nosotros nos dijeron que había muerto por no soportar el chakra del otro nueve colas. Durante la masacre,yo pude verlo y como era rescatado por un chico parecido a Naruto que llevaba a otra chica rubia...

-y de ahí no supiste mas nada de mi-le dijo Fran a Itachi-hasta que entre en Akatsuki

-espera,cuando entraste a Akatsuki yo te dije que había escuchado algo sobre ti,luego de que te ayude a escapar encontré un escondite Uchiha en el bosque con un pergamino en la sala principal. En ese pergamino se encontraba tu historia completa,se ve que alguien Uchiha hizo un seguimiento completo sobre ti y que poderes tenias. Cuando quise buscarte me encontré con Sasuke en el escondite Uchiha y fue el día en que me asesinó.

-ahora tengo una pregunta para ti Fran-le decia Sasuke-¿como lo reviviste si no utilizabas Edo-Tensei y no tenias su cadáver?

-bueno ¿quien te dijo que Jet solo fue al escondite de Akatsuki solo para traer información?-le pregunto Fran

-¿robaste el ataúd de Itachi?-le pregunto Sasuke

-para que te digo que no-le dijo Fran sonriendo

en el escondite de Akatsuki

-¿que haces Tobi?-le pregunta Kabuto

-bueno,veras,despues de la película que vi de los muertos que salían de su ataúd,comencé a sospechar de los muertos que tenemos aquí y todos los días reviso que no falte ningún cuerpo

-que idiota eres Tobi ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!-le gritaba Kabuto

-falta...el...cadáver...de...Ita...ch...i-Tobi estaba aterrado

y Fran le había encomendado a Jet que dejara en algunas partes del piso unas esferas de cristal que contenían chakra y que al pisarlas contenían imágenes de alguien que podían hablar y moverse (como un holograma). Tobi que estaba demasiado preocupado no vio la esfera y la pisó

-hola Madara...-le decia Itachi o eso creía-¿agrado tener mi cadáver?-le preguntaba la ilusión

-¡AAAAAH!-grito Tobi retrocediendo y pisando otra esfera

Kabuto se limitaba a reír porque sabia que eran esferas de cristal llenas de chakra

en la casa de Fran

-¿que Sasuke es tu hermano?-le pregunto Naruto

-si,y no solo Sasuke-le dijo Fran-sino que también...

-yo-decia Itachi saliendo detrás de Fran

-deja de revivir gente Fran...-le decia Naruto

-Kabuto planeaba resucitarlo con Edo-Tensei-le dijo Fran

-preferiste traerlo tú antes que él-le respondió el Hokage

-Naruto,según lo que me dicen mis hermanos eres el Hokage-le dijo Itachi-¿te interesaría tener un guardaespaldas?

-pero si Sasuke y Fran...

-¿que? jamas seriamos tus guardaespaldas-le dijeron Fran y Sasuke a Naruto

-ok,contratado-le dijo Naruto

-y al ser mi hermano, vivirá con nosotros-proclamó el hermano mayor de Sasuke y menor de Itachi

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Itachi-puedo pagar algún lugar con lo que me pague Naruto

-quédate-le dijo Naruto-estoy seguro que cuando no trabajes conmigo harás un gran trabajo en la casa

-ok,Sasuke...-le dijo Itachi-quiero charlar un momento contigo

-esta bien-dijo asustado el Uchiha

-alto,antes de que se vallan-les dijo Naruto-como saben,hace poco comencé mi relación con Sakura

-¿y?-preguntaron los tres hermanos

-le propondré matrimonio-dijo Naruto

Fran y Sasuke quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿y que tiene de importante?-pregunto Itachi

-que necesito su ayuda,no le propondré matrimonio así como así,necesito que con su elemento fuego escriban el mensaje

-que dice...-le dijo Fran

-Sakura-chan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Naruto como si estuviera imaginando el momento

-esta bien...¿pero cuando se lo dirás?-le pregunto Fran

-hoy-dijo Naruto relajado

-bueno,tu lanzas el rasen shuriken y nosotros cuando lo vemos escribimos el mensaje-le dijo Sasuke

por la noche

-Fūton: Rasen Shuriken-grito Naruto destrozando una ventana

-¿me llamaste?-pregunto Sakura

-si,tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante-le decia Naruto nervioso

fuera de la casa

-solo nos falta el signo de pregunta-dijo Itachi

-y aquí vamos-dijo Fran

cuando intento enviar la llama,sin querer la tragó,provocando que este eructe y que la esfera explote en el aire en forma de corazón

-buen detalle-dijo Sasuke-ahora déjanos a nosotros el signo de pregunta

en la casa

-vamos ¡dimeee!-le decia Sakura-Naruto me estas asustando

-solo mira por la ventana-le dijo Naruto

Sakura asomo su cabeza por la ventana,vio a Sasuke y a Itachi con una manguera a máxima potencia en la boca de Fran que estaba escupiendo mucho fuego

-eeehm,ignora eso y mira hacia el cielo-le dijo Naruto

Sakura leyó atentamente lo que le decia el cielo escrito en fuego,de ahí supo el motivo del fuego en la boca de Fran

-creo...creo que es demasiado apresurado-le dijo Sakura

Naruto se sentía desilusionado,triste y mas triste

-pero...ya conoces mi respuesta-le dijo Sakura con lagrimas

-¿un no?-pregunto inocente

Sakura lo besó y con eso respondió a la pregunta

-se entero toda la aldea-le dijo Sakura

-si,mejor le llevamos agua a Fran,se esta incendiando-le dijo Naruto observando a los hermanos Uchiha

-apropósito Naruto ¿ya tienes fecha?-le pregunto Sakura

-si,treinta y uno de Julio-le dijo Naruto

-eso es en...

-casi una semana,mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-le dijo Naruto-y Fran trajo de regreso a Itachi como regalo,solo para enterarse que ellos tres son hermanos

-¿Fran hermano de Sasuke y Itachi?-le pregunto Sakura

-si,aunque no lo te ayudara en la casa cuando no este haciendo guardia a mi persona

-que bueno,un poco de ayuda masculina en la casa,tu,Fran y Sasuke no hacen nada

-pero soy Hokage-dijo Naruto

-y en tus ratos libres no vienes ni a ayudarme-le dijo Sakura

-Fran no hace nada y no lo retas igual que a mi

-¿a no? pregúntale a tu amigo despues como lo disciplino cinco veces al día con piedras-le dijo Sakura asustando a Naruto

-¿cinco?

-si

-¿con piedras?

-si

-¿cuando empiezo a ayudarte?-le pregunto Naruto a Sakura

-cuando quieras-le dijo Sakura sonriendo


	26. Día para recordar

-esto por aquí...y aquello allá..-decia Fran-este otro por acá...¡listo!-gritó Fran-mi super sándwich con chocolate,caramelo,dulces,frutilla,ananá,kiwi y manzana esta completo

-eres un monstruo Fran ¿no prefieres que te prepare algo para comer?-le preguntaba Laura

-esto es comida...-decia Fran

-no nutritiva, quítate la camisa,quiero ver algo...

Fran accedió

-lo que me temía...-decia Laura

-¿que?-le decía Fran-¿soy mas sexy de lo que imaginabas?

-ya no tienes mas marcado,ahora tienes rollos,creo que Sakura te estuvo dando de comer mucho

-si,mucho...-pensaba Fran mientras recordaba

Flashback

-¿pero por que?-preguntaba Fran

-porque vas a engordar,Laura me encargo que mantenga tu condición física-le decia Sakura

-oh vamos,Laura no se enterara de nada

-lo lamento Fran,pero nada de repetir tu plato

en Ichiraku

-hola Fran-le decia Ayame

-hola Ayame,quisiera comer unos veinte tazones-le decia Fran

-vaya,usualmente comes cincuenta ¿estas a dieta?-le pregunto la muchacha

-algo así,Sakura me prohíbe el comer mucho-decia Fran

-entonces esto queda en secreto

Fin de Flashback

-¿y bien?-le decía Sakura-¿no tienes que pedirme una disculpa?

-espera Sakura,esa vez que me escape fue por un buen motivo

-¿cuál?-le pregunto la pelirosa

-estaba hambriento-le dijo Fran

-eso no te justifica,yo le encargue eso a Sakura y la desobedeciste-le recrimino Laura-nene caprichoso

y con la actitud de un niño caprichoso...

-¡no soy nene caprichoso!

-si,si lo eres-le decia Itachi

-gracias hermano...¿no te ibas a trabajar con Naruto?-le pregunto Fran

-hoy no,hoy ayudare a la esposa del señor Uzumaki y a la novia de Uchiha a limpiar la casa

-actividades que deben realizar tu,Naruto y Sasuke pero no lo hacen-le dijo Sakura

-porque somos chicos ocupados-le dijo Fran

-y ¿que tienes como excusa?-le pregunto Sakura

-hoy...

-Franco,te necesito para unas pruebas-le decía Tsunade interrumpiendo a Fran

-eso,Tsunade me necesita para unos experimentos

-ok,Fran,puedes irte-le dijo Laura

en el laboratorio de Tsunade

-así que lo reviviste,solo para enterarte de que es tu hermano-le decia Tsunade

-si,lo mejor es que esta de nuestro lado-Fran estaba aterrado al ver las cosas que tenia Tsunade en frascos

-estoy trabajando en unos sueros que permiten transformarte en cosas,para tener ventajas en las misiones de infiltración-Tsunade tomo un vaso que tenia por ahí y dejo caer un liquido rojo en el

-¿debo beber eso?-pregunto Fran

-si,bébelo todo

Fran tomó el liquido y se transformo en un pulpo

-no...respiro...Suiton-y en el suelo apareció una gran cantidad de agua

-tonto,inundas el laboratorio-le decía Tsunade metiendo en la boca de Fran una pastilla

-soy humano otra vez-decía Fran

diez minutos después

-muy bien,esos líquidos son muy efectivos-le dijo Tsunade-pero deja de tomarlos

-¿por que?-pregunto Fran tomando el que había encontrado

-porque no hay mas pastillas de antídoto

en ese momento el chico que se encontraba delante de Tsunade desapareció

-¿que me paso?-pregunto-y ¿que le paso a mi voz?

-Fran,toma-le decía dándole un espejo

-¡SOY UNA CHICA!-grito a los cuatro vientos

-ejem...es temporal,solo hasta que consiga mas pastillas de antídoto

-¿y de cuanto estamos hablando?

-tres días,uno como mínimo

-¿y que haré con mi vida?-pregunto la joven

-diles lo que paso a los chicos y vive feliz

-espero que sea tan fácil

en la casa

toc...toc...toc

-hola-decía una Sakura alegre y feliz que limpiaba la casa-¿a quien buscas?

-hora de jugar con los sentimientos de Sakura-pensaba Fran-estoy buscando a mi amado

-¿y quien es?-le pregunto Sakura cambiando su rostro feliz a serio

-el señor Naruto Uzumaki

Fran se reía de forma macabra en su interior

-¿Na...na...ru..to?-con lagrimas en los ojos

-si,hace mucho ya que lo estoy buscando

en eso llega Naruto

-hola señorita,hola amor-decía Naruto sin percatarse de las lagrimas de Sakura

**¡PLAAAFFF!**

-¿po...por que fue eso?-pregunto Naruto

-y agradece que no fue con chakra de Karumu-le decía llorando-esta chica dice que tu eres su amado...y ademas me propusiste matrimonio...hasta nunca Naruto-y Sakura le cerro la puerta en la cara

-¡espera Sakura!-gritaba Naruto-puedo explicártelo...déjame entrar

y Fran se encontraba en el piso llorando de risa

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto Naruto a la joven examinándola

-soy Fran idiota,uno de los experimentos de Tsunade salió mal y me quedare así por un tiempo

-¿y le hiciste creer a Sakura que la engañaba?-le pregunto Naruto

-y fue mas efectivo de lo que imaginaba

-ahora mismo entramos y le explicas todo a Sakura

en la casa

-y eso es todo-le dijo Fran

-te golpearía,si no fueras mujer...-le decia Naruto

-Fran ¿tu te viste en el espejo?-le pregunto Sakura

-no,solo vi mi rostro-dijo el Uchiha,digo la Uchiha

-acompáñame,debes verte

Fran se observo completamente

-no estoy nada mal...gran delantera,a lo Tsunade y pelo largo hasta la cintura...aparte del sharingan

en ese momento entra Sasuke

-vaya ¿quien es esta belleza?-pregunto el Uchiha

-es Fran-le dijo Naruto-claro,luego de un experimento que falló con Tsunade

-¡¿que?!-pregunto Sasuke

-así es,soy tu hermano Fran

-la próxima vez voy a preguntar antes de alagar a una chica

-apropósito...¿donde esta Laura? debo comentarle lo que paso-dijo Fran

-debe de estar en el cuarto,limpiando junto con Itachi-le dijo Sakura

-ejem...chicos-dijo Fran-tu no Sasuke

-¿que pasa?-preguntaron Naruto y Sakura

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-mencionó

-lo olvidamos por completo-dijo Naruto-¿que tienes como regalo?

-mmm...puedo darle parte de mi sharingan...-dijo Fran

-pero perderás el ojo-dijo Naruto

-no,conozco un jutsu prohibido capaz de hacer eso sin perder el ojo y sera un regalo que va de parte de todos-dijo Fran

-ok,llamare a Itachi y a Laura-dijo Sakura

-y nosotros charlaremos con Sasuke-dijeron el Uzumaki y el heredero

fuera de la casa

-oye Sasuke...-dijo Naruto

-¿que?

-¿que te parece si peleamos entre los dos?-dijo Naruto

-no creo...eres muy débil para pelear ahora-le dijo Sasuke

cuando dobló en la esquina que daba al patio trasero de la casa,su ahora familia lo esperaba

-¡SORPRESA!¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE!-le gritaron todos los presentes

-va...va...ya...no me esperaba esto...-decia Sasuke

-¿al menos pides fingir que te sorprendimos?-pregunto Ino

-si Sasuke,ya que nos llevo tiempo hacer todo esto-dijo la rubia que mantenía oculta su identidad

-¿y tu quien eres?-preguntaron todos los chicos solteros como idiotas a Fran

-ejem...Sakura,diles a los chicos quien soy-le dijo Fran

Sakura subió a un árbol que había por ahí

-amigos,quiero anunciarles,que nuestra querida amiga que se encuentra aquí presente y atrajo la atención de todos es mas ni nada menos que...¡Franco Uchiha!

todos los chicos presentes se reían porque creían que Sakura mentía

-es cierto,después de un experimento con Tsunade,todo salió mal y quede así-decía Fran

pero no le creían

-ejem...Sakura...-le decía Fran-digamos a todos la verdad

-¿a que te refieres Akemi?-le pregunto Sakura

-de la verdad-decía Fran-que soy la novia de Sasuke...

-¿que?-pregunto Sasuke

-tarado,disimula-le decía Naruto a Sasuke

Ino hizo el primer comentario

-Sasuke-kun ¿ella es tu novia oficial?

-si...-pero en la mente de Sasuke-Fran,te odio...

-¿hace cuanto que se conocen?-pregunto Ino

-hace menos de una hora-decía otra rubia bajando de un árbol con un frasco en sus manos

-¿Tsunade y el antídoto?-pregunto Akemi

-si,tenia en un armario diez frascos con pastillas de antídoto-le mencionaba Tsunade riendo

-a mi no me da gracia-decía Fran tomando una

en ese instante,para sorpresa de todos, apareció en el lugar donde estaba la chica...

-¿Fran?-preguntaron todos

-la palabra experimento ¿no les es familiar?-preguntó el Uchiha

-entonces era verdad-dijeron Kiba,Lee,Neji y Choji

-ya que Sakura hizo un anunció importante,yo haré dos...-Fran invocó a Karumu,trepó su lomo y dijo-amigos...familia...Tsunade,Kakashi sensei y Kyubi que nos esta escuchando-decía Fran

-dilo de una vez-le gritó Laura

-esta bien,Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha son mis hermanos-dijo Fran

entre todos los presentes,hablaban sobre Itachi,que había muerto,nadie sabia que Fran lo resucitó

-hola a todos-dijo Itachi con tono monótono-feliz cumpleaños...Sasuke

Sorpresa y susto en los invitados

-¿hace falta que les diga que lo resucite?-preguntó Fran

después de eso se vio una cara de alivio por parte de los invitados

-y la otra noticia...nuestro Hokage,ya tiene pareja y creo que es mas que obvio que es la querida por todos menos por Ino-decia Fran riendose-la gran y buena profesora de cocina Sakura Haruno y hay mas...¡se casan!

Todos aplaudían,Hinata un poco desanimada ya que se sentía triste,pero feliz por Naruto que había conseguido el amor de la chica a la que amaba. Despues de comer llego la hora de los regalos para Sasuke,todos le regalaron mas que nada armas (Espadas y Kunais,a las que Fran comenzó a temer)

-Sasuke,este regalo,va de parte de mi,Laura,Sakura,Naruto e Itachi-dijo Fran

-no soy materialista,ve al grano

-cierra tus ojos-todos observan los sellos de manos de Fran,coloca sus dedos en los ojos de Sasuke-Jutsu Prohibido: Transmisión de Kekkei Genkai...Mangekyo Sharingan Legendario...Transmisión Ocular...Finalizada...¡KAI!

Fran activo su sharingan legendario y se vio que una mitad era Mangekyo común y la otra legendaria

-me diste parte de tu Mangekyo Sharingan Legendario-dijo Sasuke-la mitad

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti hermano,lamento hacer esto en tu cumpleaños pero debo irme...-dijo Fran

-te acompaño Franco...-dijo Kakashi

fuera de Konoha,unos veinte kilómetros mas lejos

-yo le quiero contar sensei...que cuando entre en Akatsuki,vi la identidad de Tobi-dijo Fran

-¿en serio?-pregunto Kakashi-es Madara ¿verdad?

-no...el se proclamó como Madara pero no lo es...-dijo Fran

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Kakashi que recordaba el lugar a que habían llegado

-si no me equivocó aquí murió Obito Uchiha-le dijo Fran-y esta...-señalando una roca grande-fue la que lo aplastó

-si,pero no entiendo porque vinimos para acá

-por esto-le contesto Fran-si yo levanto estas rocas con mis poderes,el cadáver no esta-le dijo Fran

-no te creo-le dijo Kakashi

-Jutsu Elemento Tierra: Polvo-las rocas gigantes se volvieron polvo

-no hay nada-decia Kakashi

-y no es todo,Tobi en realidad es Obito Uchiha-le dijo Fran

Fran creo un clon de espejismo imitando a Tobi cuando lo conoció por primera vez

-¿necesita mas pruebas?-le pregunto Fran

-no,pero si nunca murió ¿porque no regreso?

-eso no me lo dijo,tampoco me dijo porque le guarda rencor a Konoha-dijo Fran

-pero es imposible,el murió frente a mi y Rin-dijo Kakashi

-¿quiere venir al mundo de los muertos?-le dijo Fran-el Mangekyo Sharingan legendario me permite acceder al reino de los muertos,por eso resucite a Itachi y a los padres de Naruto

-¿puedes?-preguntó Kakashi

-si,vamos ahora-Fran hizo otros sellos de manos-Jutsu Impuro: Mundo de Los Muertos

en ese instante aparecieron ambos en un lugar obscuro en el cual se encontraba una recepción y un hombre mas alto que ellos que se hacia llamar...

-Kami,he vuelto-le dijo Fran

-¿tu otra vez?-le dijo el dios (si mal no me equivoco Kami es dios en japones)-es la segunda vez en el año que vienes

-si,ya lo se-le dijo Fran

-¿que necesitas? o mejor dicho ¿a quien necesitas?

-Obito Uchiha-le dijo Fran

-¿edad de cuando murió?-pregunto el dios sacando un libro enorme

-¿Kakashi Sensei?-pregunto Fran

-trece años-dijo Kakashi

luego de ojear el libro un buen rato

-estuvo aquí...

-¿cuanto?-pregunto Fran

-una hora...luego no regresó

-¿y Rin?-pregunto Fran

-también murió-dijo Kakashi

-creo que estas muy mal informado-le dijo Kami a Kakashi-si hay algún nombre que jamas escribí en este libro es Rin,y eso significa que esta viva. Hora de irse Uchiha...

-pero tengo mas preguntas-le dijo Kakashi

-lo lamento pero estoy muy ocupado,por la visita,los mandare de regreso a Konoha

-pero espera-le dijo Fran

pero era tarde,ya estaban de regreso en Konoha

-Franco...si es cierto lo que nos dijo ese señor,Rin esta viva y Obito también,te agradezco por este gesto de ayudarme con lo de mi pasado

-de nada-decía Fran-por cierto ¿que va a hacer cuando se encuentre con Obito?-le pregunto

-debería preguntarle muchas cosas...pero primero debo hacerlo entrar en razón...me voy Franco...otra vez gracias

-no hay porque Kakashi sensei-Fran comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento-vaya,ya es de noche...

Fran caminaba lento,no seria una novedad que llegara tarde a casa. Durante el trayecto de regreso comenzó a recordar su infancia,el no sabia porque,hasta en algunos momentos se reía solo de algunas cosas que hizo en el pasado. Al llegar al apartamento,escucho ruidos que provenían de unos árboles

-Sharingan...-susurro-eres uno...¿que quieres de mi?

Fran recibió un golpe en la cara

-solo venganza...

-eres un Akatsuki-dijo Fran mirando la prenda

-y no solo eso-se quitó el gorro en forma de cono que tapaba su rostro-poseo doble Kekkei Genkai

-¡¿Link?!-pregunto Fran sorprendido-¿que te paso?

-Akatsuki me dio la oportunidad de deshacerme de ti,para ayudarme un poco me prestaron un poco de poder...

-el sharingan y el rinnegan-dijo Fran mirando los ojos

-préstamo de parte de Tobi-dijo Link

-permite que te pregunte algo-dijo Fran-¿por que me odias?

-¿hace falta que te lo diga?

-si,tu eras mi amigo...-dijo Fran lamentándose

-exacto,era,como dijiste

-pero ¿por que?-le pregunto Fran

-Laura-respondió

-espera,ella fue tu novia por mucho tiempo

-si,pero me dejo porque te amaba a ti-le dijo Link

-¿que?-pregunto Fran

-ella termino conmigo hace tres años

-y esta conmigo hace un año-le dijo Fran

-todo ese tiempo ella te había amado a ti,tu jamas le prestaste atención...

-yo la amaba también,pero jamas me imagine que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi

-yo le había brindado cariño, protección y afecto-decía Link recordando,esto provoco que se enojara mas con Fran

empuñó la espada que tenia y se abalanzó hacia Fran,que con un kunai detuvo la espada

-espera...¿que te pasa?-le pregunto haciendo fuerza con el kunai

-maldito,tu no te la mereces...

Fran intento atacarlo con el kunai pero Link,se cubrió con la espada,los choque eran tales que le sacaban chispas a sus armas

-espera,que ella me haya preferido a mi,no es mi culpa-le decía Fran protegiéndose de los golpes de la espada-la mente de la mujer es algo difícil de entender,sus sentimientos pueden cambiar a cada momento...quien sabe,para olvidarse de mi comenzó a salir contigo

Esto provoco mas ira en él,que golpeó a Fran dejándolo en el suelo y cuando lo estaba por matar a Fran algo que no se imaginaba paso...

-detente-el sujeto atravesó el cuerpo de Link con su puño-te dije que lo quería con vida

-pero...no...matarme...no estaba en el trato...-le dijo Link cayendo,mientras agonizaba,lentamente, maldecía a Tobi y a Fran que estaba paralizado

-no creas que te salve porque te quería salvar...-le decía Tobi a Fran mientras le quitaba los ojos a Link

-¿por que a el?-le pregunto Fran

-porque supe que no lo atacarías porque fue tu amigo y seria mas fácil tu captura...pero al ver que es imposible derrotarte,te haré una propuesta...

-te escucho...

-regresa a Akatsuki,dale al mundo lo que se merece por haberte dado la espalda

-el mundo me dio la espalda,pero yo hice que se de vuelta...-le contesto Fran

-vamos,ambos sabemos que toda la gente del mundo es muy hipócrita,cuando menos te lo esperas pueden...perdón,te dan la espalda

-jamas regresare a Akatsuki si el objetivo de la organización es el Tsukuyomi Ilimitado-le dijo Fran-la gente que me dio la espalda,ahora es la gente que me admira y que me quiere

-por mas que hagas el bien para ellos al final te odiaran y ¿te digo algo?-decía Tobi-no puedes con Akatsuki

-no podre dañar a Akatsuki,pero a ti te voy a lastimar,te voy a hacer daño ¿sabes porque?-le dijo Fran-porque esta escrito o porque tengo que escribirlo yo

-razonar contigo no sirve...-le dijo Tobi-me voy,nos vemos en tres meses...¡ah! lo olvidaba...Danzo y los demás Kages ya sabían de esto,creo que los que se enteraron tarde fueron ustedes,dicho esto...me voy heredero

Tobi desapareció

-adiós Obito...-dijo Fran

Fran tomo el cadáver de Link

-Elemento Tierra: Cráter-dijo Fran

un pozo se hizo en la tierra,colocó el cuerpo

-Elemento Tierra: Asfixia-dijo Fran-lo pude haber utilizado para matar,pero lo utilizo para sepultarte...Adiós Link

Fran entro a la casa

-he aquí...-decia Fran observando

en el suelo estaban abrazados Sakura y Naruto...ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro (dormidos por supuesto)

-si miro por la ventana...-Fran miro por la ventana el patio trasero de la casa

Itachi y Sasuke peleando

-y si voy a la habitación-decia Fran

ahí se encontraba,la chica a la que amaba,durmiendo relajadamente

-pensar...que por ella pelee con Link tanto tiempo,pero uno puede elegir...Link pudo haber aceptado que ella quería a alguien mas y seguir siendo mi amigo. Pero la venganza siempre me arrebato a la gente que quería-pensaba Fran

Lentamente se recostó al lado de ella,la abrazó y se puso a pensar

-Tobi tiene razón,la gente de mi aldea fue muy hipócrita conmigo,primero me odiaban y ahora me quieren,pero mas allá de todo eso,hay mas personas que valoran mi sacrificio,como la gente de aquí y no puedo fallarles,porque confían en mi...-entre sus pensamientos y razonamientos quedo dormido


	27. ¡Sueño Premonitorio!

**Primero que todo ¡hola! tiempo que no escribía (solía subir como tres capítulos en la semana) lo que paso fue que me lleve dos materias a diciembre y estuve castigado hasta que las aprobara y ademas mi padre esta internado, pero eso lo dejamos aparte. Se muy bien que me perdí muchas fechas importantes y las considerare en los próximos capítulos, sin mas preámbulos comenzamos con el capítulo:**

A las tres de la madrugada

-no...yo...¡yo no te mate!-decía Fran en su sueño

con un despertar bastante brusco,observo a su lado a Laura que dormía tranquilamente,Naruto y Sakura durmiendo felices,Itachi durmiendo en el suelo y Sasuke en su cama. Fran se levantó, tomó un vaso y lo lleno con agua,acto seguido a sentarse y beberlo

-me atormentara por el resto de mi vida...-se decía una y otra vez

-hola Franco ¿que es lo que te atormenta?-le preguntó Itachi

-ah...nada-le dijo Fran

-puedes decirme,soy tu hermano

-bueno,veras...Laura,antes de mi,tuvo un novio que era muy amigo mio

-¿por eso te atormentas?-le preguntó

-no,unos meses después dejaron de salir y hoy me vengo a enterar que lo dejo porque me amaba a mi, después de eso,dejo de ser mi amigo y comenzó a tenerme odio. Hace unas horas llego aquí y tuvo una pelea conmigo,estuvo así de asesinarme...

-¡alto!-le dijo Itachi-eres el heredero de Madara,tienes al segundo Kyubi en tu interior ¿y estuvo por asesinarte?

-Tobi,le presto el sharingan y el rinnegan

-eso lo explica todo...

-bueno,estuvo así de asesinarme pero Tobi le atravesó el cuerpo con el puño y le arrancó los ojos

-auch...¿y que mas?...

-Tobi me propuso regresar a Akatsuki

-no aceptaste ¿o si?

-por supuesto que no,lo que menos quiero es dañar a la gente que protegí durante tanto tiempo

-seria lo mismo que yo regresara a Akatsuki y atacara Konoha

-hey ¿de que me pierdo?-preguntó Sasuke-¿vas a ser padre?

-¡no!-le gritó Fran-alguien se deshizo de Link...

-y ese alguien...¿eres tu?-le preguntó-tenias tantas ganas de estrangularlo,clavarle veinte Kunais en el trasero y hacerle un chidorí en la entrepier...

-ya se entendió Sasuke...-le dijo Fran-Tobi lo mató

-¡¿que?!-le preguntó Sasuke (parece que lo único que sabe hacer Sasuke es preguntas)

-y le propuso volver a Akatsuki-le dijo Itachi

-bueno,le atravesó el pecho con su puño y le arrancó los ojos

-¿por que lo de arrancar los ojos me es familiar?-preguntaba Sasuke observando a Itachi

-era solo Tsukuyomi...-dijo Itachi observando a Sasuke

-creo que nuestro clan se especializa en arrancar los ojos ajenos-dijo Fran

-chicos,a dormir,son las tres de la madrugada y tenemos que dormir-dijo Itachi

con un hasta mañana se saludaron los hermanos. Al otro día...

Toc...toc...toc...toc

-¡ya va!-gritó Fran

al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ninjas de la aldea de la neblina y a la mismísima Mizukage en persona

-¿tu eres Franco Uchiha?-le preguntó la Mizukage

-si ¿algún problema señora Terumi?

-¿me conoces?-le preguntó

Fran tomó algo de su bolsillo

-ese collar...-recordaba Mei-"se lo regale a ese chico Franco Klen"-recordó-¡¿que haces con ese collar?!

-yo soy Franco Klen,en realidad mi nombre es Franco Uchiha

-eras solo un niño cuando Kirigón te llevo ante mí-le dijo Mei-todos los Uchihas cuando crecen la verdad que son muy hermosos,como ese Sasuke Uchiha...

-Fran,dijiste que prepararías el desayuno esta mañana y mi tazón de cereal esta vacío-decía Sasuke saliendo por la puerta

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?...veo que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo Mei

mas tarde en una prisión

-maldita sea Fran...-decía Sasuke

-¿mi culpa?-preguntó Fran-¿como no me dijiste que tu habías atacado a los Kages y ayudado a Tobi a anunciar la guerra?

-no recuerdo eso...ese muro me devolvió casi toda mi memoria omitiendo esa parte y tú...

-no me lo recuerdes...-decía Fran

-condenado por asesinar a Link

-yo no lo maté,fue Tobi

-prisioneros,hora del juicio-dijo un soldado

en la corte

-Uchiha Sasuke...tus delitos...alta traición a la aldea de la Hoja y intento de asesinato a los Kages... ¿como se declara?

-culpable...

-Uchiha Franco...tus delitos...unirte a Akatsuki y asesinato hacia Link Deckon ¿como se declara?

-culpable...

-esta bien...su sentencia es a muerte...se los ejecutara en quince minutos

en la celda

-Jet...ve rápido a la aldea y trae a Tsunade

-ok señor...

habian pasado los quince minutos,Fran y Sasuke estaban por ser ejecutados

-maldito halcón-decía Sasuke

-va a llegar...-decía Fran

de repente un ruido de esos que hacen los halcones se escuchó,sobre el lomo del animal venia Tsunade acompañada de Naruto,Sakura y Laura

-Tsunade...-murmuró Mei

-Mei antes de que maten a esos dos...ven a hablar conmigo...-le dijo Tsunade

-Fran...mataste a Link-le dijeron Sakura y Naruto

-Tobi...mato a Link-corrigió Sasuke

-¿cuando?-preguntó Laura antes de ejecutar a Fran

-ayer por la noche...-dijo Sasuke-Link se alió con Tobi para capturar a Fran y le dio el Rinnegan y el Sharingan

-Link tenia como misión capturarme pero utilizó su poder para matarme y Tobi me necesitaba con vida,no tuvo elección mas que matarlo...

-Uchiha Franco y Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Mei-se retiran los cargos que se les dieron a ambos,pero me explicas lo que pasó con Link ¿ok Franco?

-esta bien

Fran explicó la historia a la Mizukage y regresaron todos a Konoha,la pelea comenzó con Sasuke...

-Rasengan-Fran preparaba su tecnica contra Sasuke

-Fran...no puedes contra mi...¡CHIDORI!

los dos estaban por impactar cuando...

-Mangekyo Sharingan-se escucho Itachi detras de Fran

-Tsukuyomi...-penso Fran-estilo Genjutsu...

Itachi y Sasuke impactaron con golpes en Fran pero...

-hace falta que diga: "estan siendo engañados por un genjutsu"-dijo Naruto viendo como Sasuke golpeaba a Itachi y viceversa y Fran sentado en el piso contemplando

-anulación-dijo Sasuke,y mientras Fran estaba confundido Sasuke golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Fran dejándolo inconsciente

minutos mas tarde...

-Fran...Fran...-decía Sasuke-despierta...

-mi cabeza...¿que pasó?...¿por que estoy en la habitación de Naruto?

-recuerda,Sakura te envió a buscar a Naruto por lo de su cita y Naruto procedió a tirarte lo primero que encontró

Fran observó a su lado y se encontró con un reloj

-eso quiere decir que...

-estabas inconsciente-le dijo Sasuke-Jet me contó todo lo que soñaste

-Itachi mi hermano...

de la cocina se escuchaban los gritos de un Sakura furiosa

-¿que le pasa a la histérica?-preguntó Fran

-le fue bien en su cita con Naruto pero...

desde la cocina se escuchaba lo siguiente

-¡NARUTO!¡SI ESTAS CON UNA CHICA EN UNA CITA Y ALGUIEN SE PONE ENOJADA Y TRATA DE GOLPEAR A TU CHICA,LO QUE DEBES HACER ES DEFENDER A LA CHICA CON LA QUE ESTAS!¡NO A HINATA!

en la habitación

-parece que Hinata se enojó con Sakura por que salia con Naruto y Naruto a quien defiende...-decía Sasuke

-a Hinata...-dijo Fran

-si,ahora Sakura esta feliz y enojada con Naruto

Fran fue hacia la cocina

-Sakura...deja de gritar...-decía Fran

-lo haría,de no ser por tu irresponsable amigo-dijo dándole la espalda a Naruto

-Sakura,fue un error que cometí sin ninguna mala intención hacia ti-dijo Naruto

-¿ves? fue un erro...-Fran no termino la palabra porque un tomate termino en su cara

-para que no te metas en los problemas ajenos...-le dijo Sakura

Como la pelirosa le estaba dando la espalda,Fran tomo un huevo que había sobre la mesa y lo lanzó,Sakura lo esquivo.

-hey chicos,paren de pelear-entraba Sasuke por la puerta a la cual se dirigía el huevo

Si,es como piensan,el huevo termino en el rostro de Sasuke

-lo siento hermano,no era para ti-le dijo Fran

Sasuke tomo de la heladera el helado que Fran había comprado en la mañana para comerlo en secreto y se lo arrojó,Fran lo esquivó y el helado termino en Naruto

-¡NO!-gritó Fran-¡mi helado!

Naruto se encontraba bajo una capa de crema,frutilla,chocolate y caramelo,cosa que Fran no notó por tomar rápidamente lo que quedo del helado en el recipiente

-eres un estúpido Naruto,no tendría que haber salido contigo de saber que harías eso-Sakura se dirigía a la habitación llorando y por el camino...-vamos Fran-se llevo a Fran a arrastras

-pero yo no quiero ir-dijo Fran-chicos,¡ayúdenme!-y la puerta se cerró

-pobre Fran-decia Sasuke-y todo por tu culpa idiota

-¿mi culpa?-le dijo Naruto-lo que menos iba a imaginar era que Hinata nos iba a encontrar

-debiste ser más precavido

-¿precavido? Hinata no reacciona violentamente nunca ¿como iba a saber que pasaría eso?

**TOC TOC**

-¡ya va!-gritó Sasuke-no creas que esto termino Naruto...

en la habitación

-deja de llorar...¿me harías el favor?-pregunto Fran-tu sabes que es un idiota sin remedio...

Aún llorando

-un idiota sin remedio que elige a quien defender-dijo Sakura

-al menos,dime que intento hacer Hinata

-bueno lo que paso fue...

Cinco minutos despues de que Fran escuchara la historia...

**¡BLAM! **(Fue la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Fran y Sakura)

De la habitación salió Fran con el chakra de Karumu rodeándolo,lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke observándolo con temor, Naruto confundido y a Hinata. Ahora sí, Fran se transformó completamente en cuatro colas y se abalanzó hacia Hinata que no se movía de su lugar. **N.A: No es que tenga algo personal en contra de Hinata, despues entenderán el porque de la acción de Fran. **Naruto saltó en su defensa, con su brazo lastimado apenas comenzó a liberar el chakra de Kyubi hasta el punto de estar igual que Fran.

Desde la habitación,Sakura recordaba lo que Fran le había dicho despues de que le contara lo que pasó

_-Sakura, ¿recuerdas que cuando te "asesine" en el torneo Naruto liberó siete colas de chakra?-le preguntó el Uchiha_

_-si, ¿pero que tratas de decir?_

_-digo que si yo atacara a Hinata y viera cuantas colas le crecen en ese instante me daría cuenta que tanto le importa a Naruto_

Sakura observó que Naruto solo creó cuatro colas, lo que para ella significaba que mas allá de una amistad no pasaba entre él y Hinata. Mientras, Fran y Naruto peleaban de una manera terrible que quedara censurada por las buenas costumbres...mentira, golpe y golpe, todos en el rostro de ambos, hasta patadas. hasta que llego el momento que todos esperaban (todo esto sucedía en la entrada de la aldea,ya que eran conscientes de lo que podrían causar si peleaban en medio de la multitud)

-Fran, hora de la Biju-dama-le dijo Karumu

-eres el mejor Karumu-le dijo Fran

-corrección Uchiha insolente, soy la mejor-le dijo la zorra (si, se que suena feo, pero haya ustedes con sus pensamientos pervertidos o desubicados)

-ya sentía que tu voz era extraña

en la mente de Naruto

-hora de la Biju-dama Naruto-le dijo Kyubi

-ok, Kurama, le vamos a ganar ¿no?-le preguntó Naruto

-me tienes a mi y aún dudas...eres un idiota profesional...

Ambas Biju-damas colisionaron dejando la entrada destruida y a Naruto junto con Fran en el suelo

-que desastre-dijo Fran

-mira la entrada-le dijo Naruto

-¡mejor nos vamos!-dijo Fran-me disculpare con Hinata y te contare por que quise atacarla

despues de pedir disculpas y explicarle unas tantas cosas a Naruto, todos se fueron a dormir. Al otro día un Jonin fue a buscar a Fran para llevarlo ante el consejo de ancianos de Konoha. En la sala vio las miradas de un señor mayor y una señora mayor. Tsunade se acercó a Fran y este le preguntó

-Tsunade, ¿quienes son estos viejos?-en voz baja por supuesto

-ellos son el consejo de Konoha,toman las decisiones para la aldea junto conmigo. Ella es Koharu Utatane y el es Homura Mitokado

-buen día joven Uchiha-le dijeron ambos a Fran

-ustedes junto con Danzo decidieron eliminar a todo mi clan junto con mi familia, solo quiero saber algo ¿quienes son mis padres?-dijo Fran

-sabes mucho para ser un niño-dijo Homura

-tus padres eran los lideres del clan Uchiha-dijo Koharu-Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Tus hermanos son...

Fran interrumpió

-Itachi Uchiha doble espía, masacró a todo su clan para salvar a su hermano menor Sasuke y jamas supo de mi existencia, lo conocí en Akatsuki, el me ayudó a escapar. Dejando de lado eso, no me llamaron para contarme esto.

-es cierto...-respondió Homura-te felicitamos por devolver al buen camino a tu hermano Sasuke, pero como sabes la guerra esta por venir y la paz no durara mucho. Queremos que tú y tu hermano regresen a Akatsuki y trabajen tal cual como lo hacia Itachi, proporcionándonos la información necesaria para que ganemos.

Fran pensaba en que regresar así como así para Tobi le seria extraño, por lo cual su respuesta fue...

-esta bien, pero no ahora, si no me equivoco la guerra sera en tres meses

-dos meses-corrigió Tsunade-tenemos planeado que Naruto y el Hachibi entrenen juntos en un lugar aislado de la guerra

-despues de la partida de Naruto me iré junto con Sasuke y con Itachi

El rostro de los ancianos palideció, esas palabras les decia que Fran reviviría a Itachi

-no se preocupen, él ama a esta aldea y no creo que les guarde rencor-dijo Fran retirandose

-ese chico me aterra-dijo Koharu-como nos dijo lo de que eramos responsables de el exterminio del clan, creí ver en sus ojos los de un zorro y no lo digo por que él sea el Jinchuriki de el segundo Kyubi

-confió en que él, Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto, en especial Naruto detendrán la guerra

Fran regresaba a la casa cuando Link salio de entre los arboles

-hora de poner fin a todo esto...Franco...-le dijo Link


	28. ¡Batalla predestinada y Reencuentro!

**Primero que todo, un mini-capitulo antes de empezar (que no se encuentra en el orden cronológico de la historia en sí)**

Lo que ocultan las miradas

-oigan chicos-decía Naruto-miren lo que encontré entre el desorden de Fran

-¿qué es?-preguntaron Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke

-se llama "Lo que ocultan las miradas"-dijo Fran-este libro dice que con solo mirar a una persona directamente a los ojos, veras a su yo interno

-intentemos-dijo Naruto

Los primeros serían Naruto y Sasuke, al mirarse Naruto dijo:

-veo un lugar completamente oscuro...pero hay una pequeña llama en el fondo de todo esto, se esta apagando...la oscuridad la cubrió por completo

y lo que Sasuke vio fue:

-veo un lugar completamente lleno de naturaleza, se acerca un huracán, destruye todo y sale el sol, hay muchos animales...todo es tan pacífico-decia Sasuke

Era el turno de Fran y Sakura

-no chicos-decía Fran-no me hagan esto, saben que soy el Uchiha legendario pero le temo a Sakura-chan

Sasuke y Naruto estaban forzando a Fran a que mire a Sakura a los ojos. Costó pero lo lograron

-costó sus cadenas de chakra pero valió la pena-dijo Naruto

Fran estaba amarrado con cadenas de chakra a la silla

-por lo que mas amen en sus vidas, déjenme irme-suplicaba Fran

-solo debes mirarla y decir lo que ves

-¿a que le temes? yo no muerdo...-le dijo sonriendo Sakura

-¡no muerde pero mata!-gritó Fran

-ven aquí y mira mis ojos-le dijo Sakura

Fran jamas se encontró con tanto miedo pero al observar...

-esperen...no esta mal-decía Fran-es un lugar lindo, hay arboles de cerezo...ay no...¡ay no!

-¿que ves Fran?-preguntó Naruto

-hay fuego...fuego...mucho fuego y de entre el fuego sale una Sakura que tiene algo escrito en la frente (es la Inner Sakura para los que no se dieron cuenta) se acerca y...

**¡PUNCH!**

Fran salió despedido de la habitación porque Inner hizo de las suyas

-¿yo vi mal? o ¿Fran voló como si Sakura lo hubiera golpeado y ella no hizo nada?-preguntó Sasuke

-no importa, ¿que viste en los ojos de Fran, Sakura?-preguntó Naruto

-nada especial, solo un halcón y un zorro que me provocaban a que los golpeara pero yo no hice nada-dijo Sakura-"pero yo si"-le dijo Inner en su mente

Fuera de la habitación

-ahora recuerdo porqué escondí ese libro en mi desorden-decia zafándose de las cadenas

**Hasta ahí el mini capitulo, empezamos donde habíamos terminado**** :**

-Link ¿que quieres?-Fran observo los ojos del chico-Sharingan y Rinnegan

-esto termina aquí y ahora-Link se abalanzaba hacia Fran con una espada

Fran contaba con la suerte de haberle quitado a Sasuke la Chokuto, con ella pudo defenderse o al menos hacer frente a lo que era una amenaza para él

-espera Link...Tobi te traicionará

-el mismo me dio este poder, solo te tengo que entregar y adiós a mis problemas

-¿crees que por matarme Laura te amará? la verdad estas muy equivocado-le dijo Fran- "Sasuke me dijo que podía pasar chakra a esta espada, la haría capaz de cortar hasta el mas duro metal-pensó

Fran pasó chakra de naturaleza viento, creyó que al hacer eso la espada tendría más filo. Al hacerla chocar con la de Link, efectivamente, la espada de Link se hizo pedazos

-no tienes ninguna oportunidad ante mi-dijo Fran

Golpe al mentón y Fran quedo en el suelo

-"¿desde cuando utiliza Taijutsu tan avanzado?. Cuando combatíamos en la academia solía darle palizas sin usar el sharingan"-pensaba Fran-"ay no, ¡tiene la Chokuto!"

Link ya estaba sobre Fran a punto de clavarle la Chokuto

-eres mi amigo-le dijo Fran-la pasábamos bien cuando eramos niños

-tu eras mi amigo, pero lo arruinaste cuando dejaste morir a mi hermano y cuando me quitaste a Laura

-Gimikan fue asesinado y lo sabes bien...

-pero posees el Sharingan, tenias el poder para salvarlo...-Link comenzó a llorar

-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó Fran-tienes la oportunidad de cambiar, olvida el rencor, vuelve a ser mi amigo

Link se encontraba confuso, el odio y el apreció que le tenia a Fran como amigo lo perturbaban. Cuando se decidió , le estaba por clavar la espada a Fran

-lo lamento, pero, me desharé de mis problemas

**¡PUNCH!**

-¡Sakura!-expresó Fran

-eres idiota ¿no?-le preguntó Sakura-esta corrompido por el odio

-pero creí que lo haría cambiar como a Sasuke y hablando de él...

-si, ya sabe que le quitaste la Chokuto-le dijo Sakura

-¿cómo reacciono?-le preguntó

-te espera en casa...

-Tobi, ven y ayúdame-le dijo Link

Apareciendo con el Kamui, la figura de un enmascarado apareció frente a Sakura y Fran

-yo de Link, tú de Tobi...-le dijo Sakura

-con mucho gusto-le dijo Fran

Sakura tomó del suelo la Chokuto ya que Link la dejó caer despues del golpe

-Fran, antes de pelear, ¿puedes pasar mas naturaleza de chakra a esta espada?

-si-Fran pasó fuego y trueno a la espada

Link tubo que pasarse todo el rato esquivando las cuchilladas de Sakura y Tobi, el no hizo tanto esfuerzo por esquivar los ataques de Fran, con solo hacerse intangible bastaba. Al momento que comenzó a hartarse de esto, Fran buscó en sus bolsillos seis objetos importantes, cuando los encontró Fran le mostró uno a Tobi

-Minato-sensei me los regaló el día que derrote a Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento, si mal no recuerdo tu estuviste ahí junto con Zetsu y vieron por primera vez el poder del segundo Kyubi

-"esos son los Kunai de Minato, los usó durante la pelea el día que libere al Kyubi"-pensó Tobi-"debo estar atento puede teletransportarse"

Fran le lanzó un Kunai a Sakura, Sakura lo atrapó

-ya sabes como se usa, recuerda lo que nos dijo Minato-sensei-le dijo Fran

Sakura asintió y se dedicó a la pelea con Link. Fran lanzó los Kunais al cielo

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-replicas de Fran aparecieron-"cinco kunais, cuatro replicas..."-pensó Fran

-¡¿pretendes atacar teletransportandote?!-le preguntó Tobi-ya conozco esa técnica, Minato la utilizó el dia en el que sello el Kyubi en Naruto

Los Kage Bunshin y Fran comenzaron a crear Omega Rasengans, Fran observaba como los cinco kunais caían a gran velocidad y Tobi se hacia intangible para que no lo golpearan, los Kage Bunshin procedieron a atacar y de nuevo la intangibilidad. Tobi no contaba con el verdadero plan de Fran, los Kunais que quedaron en el suelo eran los que el Fran original iba a usar para atacar.

-Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno-gritó Fran

-pero...¿como?-pregunto Tobi

En ese instante el ataque de Fran impactó en Tobi que al mismo tiempo con un jutsu tomo a Link como escudo. Fran había asesinado a su amigo...

-¡NO!-Fran estaba enfurecido-¡TE HARÉ PAGAR!

En el interior de Fran

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PASE!-Fran destrozo el sello de Karumu-¡DÉJALO DESTROZADO!

-No estas consiente, destruiría la aldea entera si me dejas salir en este momento, yo me quedare en mi jaula. Si quieres te doy mi chakra restante, el que no te dí.

Tobi por primera vez sintió miedo de Fran

-¡SAKURA! ¡LLÉVATE EL CUERPO DE LINK LEJOS DE AQUÍ! Y DAME ESE KUNAI-Fran tomó la Kunai y con toda su ira la lanzo lo mas lejos de la aldea como fuera posible-¡TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO!

Fran ejecutó el jutsu de teletransportacion. Se encontraban en el aire, al kunai no había caído al suelo

-¡MALDITO!-Fran golpeo el estomago y el abdomen de Tobi con gran violencia

Prosiguió a arrancarle la mascara y golpearle el rostro sin cesar, cuando cayeron en tierra Fran dio a Tobi por muerto, le faltaba toda la zona derecha del cuerpo y su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado.

En el interior de Fran

-ya esta, lo mataste, ¡cálmate por favor!-le decia Karumu

Fran se acerco, le abrazo la pata y comenzó a llorar

-me arrebato a mi amigo...lo puedo resucitar, pero tu sabes que se me descuentan tres meses de vida por cada resucitado y quien sabe si en tres meses muero por una enfermedad o algo, el consejo de los Halcones no me otorgaría otra vida a menos que mi ultima muerte fuese por algo importante.

-ve y habla con Kami-le dijo Karumu-el seguro que encontrara la forma

-reuniré a los chicos y en dos horas iremos con Kami, le preguntaré si Obito murió realmente, se salvó de las piedras que lo aplastaron quien sabe como...

En Konoha, Fran se dirigía al consejo de ancianos, lo que menos imaginaba es que Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Laura estaban ahí. Cuando los ancianos quisieron hablar...

-Uchi...-iban a decir los dos ancianos

-¡Silenció!¡No estoy con el ánimo suficiente para escucharlos!-Fran aun tenia los ojos de Karumu

-Fran, debes respetarlos, despues de mi ellos son la máxima autoridad aquí-dijo Naruto

-la autoridad es lo que menos me importa en este momento-mirando a los ancianos-pueden encerrarme si quieren, inclusive matarme pero este no es el momento

De entre su ropa, Fran tomo la mascara de Tobi que estaba dañada y la colocó en la mesa en la que estaba sentado Naruto

-su rostro quedó desfigurado y la parte derecha de su cuerpo, desde el cuello a los pies, el Omega Rasengan se la desintegró completamente

-¿esta muerto?-preguntó Naruto

-iré dentro de unas horas al Mundo Impuro, traeré a Itachi junto con Link y Gimikan-dijo mirando a Laura

-Itachi...prevenimos el que Kabuto lo utilice con Edo-Tensei-dijo Sasuke

-vayan ahora...-dijeron los ancianos-hay que confirmar que Tobi haya muerto, un poco de descuido y podría ser el fin de todas las aldeas-dijo Koharu

-esta bien-Fran ejecutó los sellos de manos (activando el Sharingan Legendario)-Jutsu Impuro: Mundo Impuro

La silueta de Kami se encontraba frente a ellos, observó a Fran y a sus acompañantes

-segunda vez en el año, la segunda...-decia Kami tomándose el rostro-te dije que no regresaras a menos que sea importante

-necesito que me digas cuanto me queda de vida, es una urgencia-le dijo Fran

-No te lo diré-le dijo Kami-no me podrás obligar

Fran se transformo en Karumu, que, por supuesto es mucho mas grande que Kami

-no soy como Franco, yo te haré trizas en una fracción de segundo-le dijo Karumu

-ejem...¿Uchiha Franco?-preguntó Kami asustado-por causas naturales...le quedan ochenta y cuatro años de vida

Fran volvió y le agradeció a Kami

-pobre de ti chica...-dijo Kami observando a Laura

-¡Kami!-exclamó Sasuke-dijiste por causas naturales, eso quiere decir que si Fran tiene un accidente mortal y no lo salvamos ¿morirá?

-al fin, tú si que le estabas prestando atención a lo que decia, es verdad, si Franco muere por accidente o sacrificio y las vidas que le otorgaron los halcones se terminan, no podrán hacer nada.

-bueno, son muchos años, ¡Kami!, necesito que traigas hasta aquí a Link Deckon, Gimikan Deckon y a Itachi Uchiha

-¡Maldita sea Uchiha!-decia Kami- solo te dedicas a molestar ¿eh?

Diez minutos despues...

-aquí salen Link y Gimikan Deckon-dijo Kami-Itachi esta siendo buscado por mis ayudantes

Link salia de la gran puerta que separaba la recepción con el Mundo Impuro junto con:

-Link-dijo Fran-lo lamento mucho por lo que hi...

-calla idiota, estuve hablando con Gimikan, sobre lo que paso el día de su muerte, me dijo que lo defendiste pero que ese ninja de la neblina era demasiado para ti, el enojo causado por su muerte y el intento de matarla a ella te hicieron liberar tu poder oculto-Link se acerco a Fran y le dio un abrazo-te agradezco por lo que hiciste, me diste la oportunidad de tener una charla con mi hermano, creí que nunca iba a decir esto en mi vida pero, ¡Gracias Fran!-dirigiéndose a Laura-tú, cuida de este tarado que se mete en la gran mayoría de los problemas existentes, aparte de que la guerra esta cerca y se que él es capaz de auto sacrificarse para evitar la guerra a toda costa, tu solo dale una gran protección, lástima que me di cuenta de que eras una muy buena persona hasta que me llego el momento de irme.

Detrás de Link salió un chico de su misma edad

-Fran y Laura-decía Gimikan-si que crecieron

Fran y Laura se pusieron a llorar y abrazaron a ambos hermanos

-tu también creciste Gimikan-le dijo Fran-el viejo equipo siete (Laura, Fran y Link) y la secuela del equipo siete (Laura, Fran y Gimikan) se han reunido

-"no voy a llorar"-pensó Naruto-"no me pueden hacer llorar"-pequeña lagrimita se deslizo en el rostro de Naruto

-esperen, puedo revivirlos a ambos y pueden quedarse con nosotros-dijo Fran

Los hermanos se miraron y le negaron con la cabeza a Fran

-aquí todo es mas tranquilo, la guerra no llegara hasta aquí, y tarde o temprano volveríamos a regresar-le dijo Link-nos quedaremos aquí

-esta bien, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no los puedo forzar a que vengan con nosotros

-si no quieren irse, es hora de que regresen chicos-dijo Kami

-bueno, adiós Laura,Fran y compañeros-dijo Gimikan

-Adiós Fran-le dio un abrazo y le susurro al oído-mas te vale que la cuides eh, gracias amigo

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Fran y este le correspondió al abrazo con uno mas fuerte

-Adiós amigo-le dijo Fran-nos volveremos a ver algún día

-bueno Laura, adiós-la abrazó y también le susurro-cuídalo mucho, persona como el no existe en la faz de la tierra, cuídate mucho

Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla y Gimikan tuvo que arrastrar a su hermano hasta detrás de la puerta

-Vamos casanova...-le decia Gimikan

-Franco-le dijo Kami-encontramos a Itachi Uchiha

Saliendo de atrás de la reja, Itachi Uchiha aparecía

-Hola, Sasuke y Franco-dijo Itachi-mis hermanos menores...

**Fin del capitulo**

**Pequeño Omake (por así decirle)**

-¡Equipo de Preguntas y Respuestas de Konoha!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto en el programa

-hoy responderemos la pregunta de...-decia Naruto

-¡Hinata Hyuga!-dijo Sakura

**Mostrando a Hinata**

-em...em...Naruto-kun...¿cual es la relación entre Fran-kun y Sasuke-kun? y...¿que relación hay entre ti y Sakura-san?...

**En el estudio**

-Fácil Hinata-dijo Naruto-hace poco se descubrió que Fran realmente era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, aparte de todo esto, ya se conocían, Sasuke había asesinado a los padres adoptivos de Fran y este con instinto vengativo lo siguió a todas partes hasta llegar aquí a Konoha

-yo te contesto en cuanto a la relación que hay entre Naruto y yo-dijo Sakura-"como me gustaría ver la reacción de Hinata"-decia Inner en la mente de Sakura-el tuvo la cita perfecta conmigo solo en los sueños de Fran, pero mas allá de que la verdadera cita haya sido un desastre, debo admitir que hay cierta chispa encendida en mi por él. No hablaré mas del tema, con esto terminamos ¡Hasta el Próximo Capitulo!


	29. El Nuevo Consejo

-Hola Sasuke y Franco-dijo Itachi-mis hermanos menores...

-entonces era verdad...-murmuro Sasuke-¡¿Por qué jamas me hablaste de él?!

-cuando nació y vieron sus ojos, supieron que era él. Se lo llevaron y nos dijeron que sería el Jinchuriki del segundo Kyubi, días despues, los ancianos fueron a casa y nos dijeron que no soporto el sellado del Halcón y el zorro juntos y que murió.

-malditos ancianos, si ya los odiaba créeme que ahora mismo los asesinaría...-dijo Fran

-Eso no justifica el hecho de que durante estos años nunca lo nombraste-dijo Sasuke-en la pelea en la que moriste pudiste haberme dicho que él existía

-¿por qué te lo habría de decir? él estaba muerto-dijo Itachi-y no me digas "pero estuvo en Akatsuki y me lo pudiste haber dicho", sí, estuvo en Akatsuki, pero lo ayude a escapar y lo que menos pensé era que él era mi hermano...

-y hasta el día de hoy, me seguía preguntando el porque de que me hayas ayudado

-exacto, te ayude porque dijiste que tenias un halcón sellado y porque eres Uchiha, me hiciste recordar a mi hermano y de tanto estar aquí y pensarlo por mucho tiempo, caí en la conclusión de que tú eres mi hermano. ¡Sasuke!-dijo Itachi-jamas te hable de él aún en Akatsuki porque sabia que con tu actitud de rebelde "vengador" que todavía es muy inocente...ibas a buscarlo y asesinarlo para tomar sus ojos y no lo niegues porque se que es así.

-bueno, tendremos mas tiempo despues para seguir charlando-dijo Fran-dime Itachi ¿quieres que te...

-¿reviva?-completó la frase el Uchiha mayor

-sí, Kabuto se inyectó ADN de Orochimaru en su sangre y se a vuelto un monstruo que a generado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi junto con Tobi...¡Tobi!

-¿que pasa con él?-preguntó Itachi

-yo...lo asesine antes de venir aquí-dijo Fran-pero dudo que haya muerto

-Uchiha Madara puede ser dificil de derrotar-dijo Itachi

-no, te equivocas Itachi-le dijo Sasuke-Fran ya le vio el rostro, si quieres pruebas ten esto-afirmó entregándole la mascara

-Kami, ¿puede ser que Obito Uchiha haya estado hace rato antes que llegara?

Kami tomó el libro donde podía ver a las personas que habían muerto y las que habían llegado recientemente

-mmm...¿Obito Uchiha?...estuvo aquí a los trece años...y otra vez aquí hace una hora...pero antes de cruzar la reja...algo se lo llevó...ese si que es un tipo con suerte-dijo Kami

-¡hijo de ...!

De regreso a Konoha, enfrente del consejo de ancianos

-Malditos...le dijeron a mi familia que había muerto por no soportar el chakra del halcón y el zorro

-nadie debía saber de tu existencia...-dijo Koharu

-y ¿por eso se tenían que llevar por delante mi infancia?

-era necesario por el bien de la aldea...-le dijo Homura

-¿el bien de la aldea?-preguntó Itachi saliendo por detrás de Fran-admito que él aquí pudo ser un peligro, pero en mas de una ocasión pudo haber salvado a la aldea junto con Naruto y Sasuke...

Fran ya estaba fuera de sus casillas como lo había estado con Tobi y se podía notar por el chakra que despedía por todo el cuerpo

-Ita...ch...i-dijeron ambos ancianos con temor

-¿acaso vieron un fantasma?-preguntó-"¿de donde viene ese chakra tan fuerte?"-preguntó otra vez Itachi volteándose-no, esos ojos...

Fran estaba transformándose en Karumu

-Mangekyo Sharingan ¡Tsukuyomi!-dijo Itachi

Fran cayó en un profundo sueño

-nunca creí que utilizaría Tsukuyomi en mi propio hermano...-dijo Itachi

-¡eh!-exclamó Sasuke-¿que no soy tu hermano? ponte a recordar, usaste Tsukuyomi conmigo también y no te importó lo que sentí cuando me arrancaste el ojo...

-deja de quejarte como un llorón o cuando Fran despierte le diré que me regrese con Kami

-No hermano... quédate...no haré mas berrinches

Itachi se acercó a Naruto

-Naruto, llévate a Fran a casa, déjalo, dormirá al menos unas cuatro horas mas

-esta bien, Itachi, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-si, adelante...

-como sabrás soy el actual Hokage

-jamas imagine que un mocoso problemático como tu llegaría a este rango, pero ve al grano

-derroté a tu hermano...

-¿a Sasuke?

-no, ese es pan comido...

-¡oye!-le dijo Sasuke

-a Fran y me dieron el titulo de Hokage por un mes y quiero renovar al consejo...-le dijo Naruto y le susurro-aquí entre nosotros...estos hace un siglo tendrían que haberse jubilado

Itachi evitó el reírse mucho, lo hizo por lo bajo

-¿quieres que sea uno de tus consejeros?-le preguntó

-¡exacto! tú tienes un sentido de justicia y cariño a esta aldea que ninguno de estos jamas va a sentir en su vida

-Cuando hayas terminado de hablar con ellos, aceptaré el "empleo" por así decirle

-gracias Itachi-san

Naruto llevó a Fran a la casa y rápidamente regresó a hablar con los ancianos

-de ninguna manera-le dijeron ambos

-Soy el Hokage y tengo la ultima palabra...es hora de que se retiren y tener una vida como los demás ancianos...

-no, este cargo no lo ocupara nadie mas que nosotros-dijeron ambos

-es hora de que se retiren, tengo tres grandes candidatos que van a ser mejores consejeros que ustedes y no le arruinaran la vida a nadie mas

- y ¿quienes son esos tres?-preguntó Homura

-el candidato a Sexto Hokage : Kakashi Hatake

La quinta Hokage: Tsunade

y el Ultimo, Líder del escuadrón ANBU a los doce años: Itachi Uchiha-dijo Naruto-ellos serán mejores que ustedes dos juntos

-esta bien...-dijo Koharu-en algo tienes razón, eres el Hokage y tienes la ultima palabra, pero cuando Konoha este en ruinas tú seras el responsable...

Los ancianos se retiraron y Naruto mandó a buscar a sus tres nuevos consejeros, Sakura se había quedado junto con Naruto

-¿Sakura, que pasó? hace ya un día que no me hablas-le preguntó Naruto-¿sigues mal por lo que pasó con Hinata?

-No había tema de conversación en todo el día de ayer, y no sigo enojada por lo de Hinata

-¿sabes por que la defendí?

-no y no me interesa-le respondió

-porque si la dejaba pelear contigo, en menos de cinco minutos se hubiera cancelado la cita y tendríamos que haber corrido al hospital por Hinata que habría terminado con unos buenos golpes-le dijo Naruto-aparte, si hubiera querido a Hinata, le habría pedido la cita a ella y no a ti

-no te justifiques, ya se porque lo hiciste...lo que pasa, es que no me gusta admitir que tienes razón

-vamos ¿me vas a decir que no te divertiste todo el rato antes de que pasara el "accidente"?

-la verdad que si me divertí y hasta en un momento te iba a besar, no se que me pasaba por la cabeza-le dijo Sakura-pero pensé "este chico aún no esta listo"

Naruto acorraló a Sakura hasta una pared

-¿y ahora estoy listo?

Estaban a medio milímetro de besarse pero la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Tsunade,Kakashi e Itachi

-¿que se supone que estaban haciendo chicos?-preguntó Kakashi

-con que eso era lo que no me querías contar ¿eh Sakura?-le dijo Tsunade

-pensar que hace años perseguías a Sasuke hasta en el ultimo rincón de Konoha-expresó Itachi

-ese tiempo terminó desde que Naruto volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-le contestó Sakura

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Naruto-ya me estoy sonrojando, Itachi ¿de donde salió ese uniforme?

-¿este?-preguntó-lo encontré en el armario de Fran, resulta que ahora es Jonin, un tanto excesivo para tener cuatro uniformes de Jonin de diferentes tamaños

-ese te queda perfecto-le dijo Naruto-bueno, Sakura, sera mi consejera y compañera personal ¿ustedes aceptan el ser consejeros?

-a tu servicio-le dijo Itachi

-¡acepto!-le dijo Tsunade

-esta bien-le dijo Kakashi

-ok, nos vemos en media hora para que los presente ante todo Konoha

En la terraza del edificio Hokage, Naruto estaba junto con Tsunade e Itachi pero alguien se había retrasado

-¿En donde rayos esta Kakashi-sensei?-preguntaba Naruto

-todo Konoha esta ahí abajo esperando tú discurso-dijo Tsunade

Sai,Fran y Sasuke llegaron a donde estaba Naruto

-menos mal que dormirías cuatro horas Fran, ¿eh, Itachi?-le preguntó Naruto

-es imposible, ese Genjutsu es muy efectivo-le dijo Itachi a Naruto

-he aprendido con el tiempo a manejar la situación cuando caigo en un Genjutsu-dijo Fran

-¿saben algo de Kakashi-sensei?-le pregunto Naruto a los recién llegados

-no lo vi en el camino-dijo Sasuke

Fran le negó en la cabeza

-no lo veo desde hace mucho-le dijo Sai-pero, puedo enviar un pájaro de tinta a buscarlo

-hazlo, espero que no haya sucedido algo grave-ordenó Naruto-Fran

-¿si?-le preguntó

-¿por que dijiste cuando te encontraste con Link el viejo equipo siete y la secuela?-le preguntó Naruto

-¡ah! eso es algo muy gracioso

Laura golpeó a Fran en la cabeza

-no lo fue, la razón de eso fue que, cuando eramos el equipo siete, Fran y Link peleaban constantemente

-algo parecido a nosotros-le dijo Sasuke-pero él-señalando a Naruto-era el que buscaba peleas

-bueno, aquí era diferente-dijo Laura-AMBOS buscaban tema de pelea hasta que el sensei decidió separarlos, Link se fue al equipo ocho y Gimikan fue transferido a nuestro equipo

-ah, era eso-dijo Naruto

En ese instante, Kakashi aterrizó por así decirlo en el tejado en donde estaban todos

-¡Tarde!-exclamó Naruto

-disculpen, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida...-dijo Kakashi

-esa frase esta mas gastada que el shampoo de Fran-dijo Sakura

-y eso que esta gastado...-dijo Fran

-Naruto, ya es hora de que lo anuncies-le dijo Tsunade

Naruto se acercó al borde de la terraza y gritó

-habitantes de la aldea de Konoha... ¡quiero anunciarles que he reorganizado el consejo de la aldea!

En el suelo o en tierra, o mejor, en donde estaban todos los aldeanos

-seguro que serán sus amigos...-decia un aldeano

Y se escuchó

-¡Seguro que estarán de acuerdo con mi decisión!-exclamó Naruto-con ustedes el nuevo consejo de Konoha

Kakashi, Tsunade e Itachi se asomaron al tejado

Hubo silencio repentino y solo se escuchaba un nombre

-¿Itachi?

-si ese es Itachi Uchiha

-pero ¿no estaba muerto?

(son solo aldeanos, por eso no los menciono)

-¡Hola!-gritó Fran desde el tejado-se que muchos dirán "este chico va contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza" pero, el deseo de tener a mi hermano aquí fue muy grande, así que he lo aquí ¡Itachi Uchiha!

Las cosas cambiaron, el silencio se esfumó y el nuevo consejo fue aplaudido. Luego de eso, Fran se encontraba caminando solo en las calles de la aldea, cuando sintió que lo seguían

-que raro...-dijo Fran-me siento...inseguro

Se oían pasos, pero cuando Fran volteó no había nada

-extraño...-siguió caminando

Más pasos...

-¡basta!-gritó Fran-¡Maldita sea! ¡sino sale el que me esta siguiendo en una fracción de segundo lo destruiré con una Biju-dama!

Al no ver respuesta y que un gatito pasó por el camino al que el le gritaba se decidió a seguir caminando

-es como nos dijo Naruto-sensei, es muy gruñón

-pero así de estricto como lo vemos, dijo Naruto que el es muy bromista y gracioso cuando quiere

-no lo se chicos, deberíamos dejar de seguirlo y hablar con el de frente

-¡cállate Udon!-le gritaron sus compañeros

-si, Naruto-sensei dijo que si lográramos capturar a Franco-sensei nos ascendería a chunnin-le recordó Moegi

-y por lo distraído que está, sera fácil de capturar...-dijo Konohamaru

Los genin se acercaron a Fran lentamente y sigilosamente, saltaron con una bolsa sobre Fran, le cubrieron el rostro, lo amordazaron y lo ataron con cadenas de chakra (cortesía de Uzumaki Naruto) de pies y manos, y lo llevaron a la oficina de Naruto

-Naruto-sensei-le dijo Konohamaru

-grmmmmm-se escuchaba desde dentro de la bolsa

-capturamos a...-dijo Moegi

-¡Fran-sensei!-exclamaron los tres

Cuando quitaron la bolsa de encima se llevaron una sorpresa

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto

¡Naruto le acertó! el que se encontraba atado de piernas y manos era Sasuke, cuando lo ayudaron a soltarse, Sasuke empezó a "hablar bien de si mismo"

-eres un estúpido Sasuke-decia Sasuke-atrapado por unos genins... y lo peor, me confundieron con Fran

Fran entró por la ventana

-ah Sasuke, lamento que hayas sido mi conejillo de indias para mi nuevo jutsu de teletransporte y sustitución-dijo Fran-Naruto ¿puedes creer que alguien me atrapó con una bolsa y cadenas de chakra? te digo que si no usaba ese jutsu habría sido capturado...

-¿y me sacrificabas a mi?-le reprochó Sasuke

Fran comenzó a rascar su cabeza

-no era la intención-dijo riendo

Naruto observo a los chicos

-bueno, capturaron a Fran pero el escapó, solo por un jutsu... ¡se ganaron el ascenso!

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar y a saltar

-Fran, eres un Jonin responsable y no eres fácil de capturar-le dijo Naruto-te asigno a tus nuevos alumnos

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó Fran-tengo mi propio equipo, nos llamaremos ¡Equipo Fran!

-sube al tejado, el fotógrafo los espera

En el tejado

-¡sonrían!-dijo el fotógrafo-usted también-le dijo a Fran

-creí que le decia a los niños-dijo Fran

Listo, la foto había sido tomada y Fran se dirigía a donde estaba Naruto para mostrársela, mientras en la oficina de Naruto

-¿ahora si?-le decía Naruto a Sakura

Regresamos a la misma situación, Naruto acorraló a Sakura contra la pared

-si-le contestó

A milímetros del beso

-¡Naruto!-le dijo Fran llevándoselo por delante-¡mira esta foto!

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi sostenían a Sakura que estaba a punto de asesinar a Fran

-"Cálmate Sakura, ¡ese beso debe ser tan bueno que por algo se hace esperar!"-le decía Inner-¿ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Moegi le quitó la foto a Fran y se la mostró a Sakura

-Fran-sensei es nuestro líder-dijo Moegi-somos el Equipo Fran

Shizune apareció para darle un mensaje a Sakura

-Sakura-le dijo Shizune-tenemos dos docenas de ANBU heridos y no podemos solos

-esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde Naruto, adiós Fran

-chicos nos vamos-dijo Fran

-si sensei-dijeron los tres

-esta bien, yo me quedo firmando todo el papeleo...

En eso entran Kushina y Minato

-Hola Fran-kun-le dijo Kushina

-Hola Kushina-san-le dijo Fran-Minato-sensei

-¿Qué tal Fran?, me dijeron que Itachi Uchiha resucitó misteriosamente

-si, misteriosamente-dijo Fran huyendo junto con los chicos

Fuera del edificio Hokage

-chicos ¿que quieren hacer?-preguntó Fran

-lo que quieras sensei-dijo Moegi

-solo díganme Fran

-Fran iremos a donde digas-dijo Konohamaru

-bueno, pensé que ir a comer Ramen seria una actividad buena para reforzar los lazos con mis alumnos y no digan que no, yo pagaré

Los chicos solamente le sonreían a Fran, cuando llegaron a Ichiraku comenzaron a ordenar

-¡Hola Ayame y Teuchi!-dijo Fran-tengo nuevos alumnos

-pero, ¿ustedes no estaban con Ebisu?-preguntó Ayame

-Ebisu-sensei esta en una misión muy lejos de aquí y no regresará en meses-dijo Moegi

-y Naruto nos asignó a Fran como nuestro nuevo sensei-dijo Konohamaru

-Naruto sabe como hacerte cuidar niños, de seguro que cuando el tenga un hijo tu seras el niñero-le dijo Ayame

-ja, si tanto quiere tener un hijo, lo va a cuidar solo-afirmó Fran

-¿qué van a comer?-preguntó Teuchi

-¿niños?-preguntó Fran

-yo quiero un tazón de Ramen con cerdo grande-dijo Konohamaru

-uno de Ramen pequeño-dijo Moegi

-igual que Moegi-dijo Udon

-¡yo quiero cincuenta y seis tazones de los que pidió Konohamaru!-dijo Fran sonriendo

Cincuenta y nueve tazones despues

-¡Adiós Teuchi y Ayame!-exclamó Fran

-¡Adiós!-exclamaron ambos

Luego de caminar por las calles durante horas, Fran y su equipo llegaron a un bar

-¡Uchiha...Fran!-gritó una mujer desde el bar

-que linda imagen...la consejera de Hokage...-dijo Fran-¡Tsunade! ¿que hace ebria?

-¡chico! la vida es corta como para quejarse...toma un poco

-espere, el alcohol no es mi tipo de bebi...

Tsunade tomó la boca de Fran, agarró una botella de Sake y lo forzó a que la tome. Fran estaba mareado...

-niños, ¿saben en que se parece Sasuke a mi?-voz de ebrio

-en que son Uchihas-dijo Udon

-en que son hermanos-dijo Moegi

-en que los dos jamas habían tomado alcohol-dijo Konohamaru

-¡exacto Konohamaru!-voz de mas ebrio-¡exacto!¡exacto!

Despues de dos botellas más, dentro del departamento de Fran

-No están Sasuke, Itachi y Fran, nadie nos puede interrumpir-dijo Naruto

-"¡llegó el momento!"-decía Inner

¡Estaban a un centímetro de distancia! pero...

-¡ah!-entró Fran junto con los chicos-que par de pájaros los dos, que original tal para cual, dos delincuentes del amor...

-Ahora si que lo mató-dijo Sakura

-espera, esta ebrio-dijo Konohamaru

-¿pero cómo? Fran no bebe en bajo ninguna circunstancia-dijo Naruto

-Tsunade lo obligó, si mal no recuerdo, ella le abrió la boca y volcó todo lo que tenia la botella en su boca-dijo Moegi

-¡Fran!, ¿no soy tu amigo?-le preguntó Naruto

-si, lo lamento...porque yo se que ¡un amigo es una luz! brillando en la oscuridad, Naruto, siempre seras mi amigo...-Fran se desmayó

-niños, perdonen a Fran-dijo Sakura

-ya sabemos, el se negó a tomar pero Tsunade lo venció-dijo Konohamaru-bueno, nos vamos, ya tenemos sueño

Los alumnos de Fran se fueron y llegaron los hermanos Uchiha

-Sakura...será mañana-dijo Naruto resignado

-ok...-dijo Sakura con el mismo tono de Naruto

**¡Nos leemos despues!**


End file.
